Dublê De Noiva
by Darklokura
Summary: Harry Potter decide dar um basta a todas as fofocas sobre sua vida amorosa e fica noivo de sua secretária. Mesmo sendo uma grande farsa, eles acabam acreditando na brincadeirinha, e decidem desfrutar um pouco mais dela. Adaptação de BARBARA BOSWELL.
1. Onde tudo começa

**-DUBLÊ DE NOIVA-**

**O Diário de Minerva Potter**

Meu fiel amigo Alvo me informou que alguém está comprando grandes quantidades de ações da cosméticos Potter. Tudo leva a crer que alguém está secretamente tentando ter o controle do negócio. Estou desesperada com a possibilidade de perder tudo!

Contudo, se isso realmente acontecer, continuaremos sendo uma família, com ou sem dinheiro. Meu único desejo é que cada um dos meus filhos e netos encontrem o amor e a felicidade.

Algo que meu neto Harry parece ter finalmente descoberto. Logo ele, que sempre desconfiou tanto das mulheres e do amor. Foi por isso que deixei para ele o anel de rubi, um presente que recebi de Bem, por quem sempre fui completamente apaixonada, e que simboliza o verdadeiro amor. Harry deu o anel para sua noiva. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Apesar disso, estou preocupada com sua mudança tão repentina. Só espero que ele saiba o que está fazendo...

...

_**Pancy Parkinson**_

**A Colunista N° 1 dos Celebridade****s**

Harry Potter, eleito um dos "Dez Solteirões Mais Desejados da América" pela revista _**Famosos**__, _está noivo! Mas tenho minhas dúvidas sobre o casal. Quem é Gina Weasley, afinal? Que eu saiba, ela não vem de nenhuma família importante. Ela parece ser só mais uma assistentezinha interessada em encontrar atalhos para tirar o pé da lama. Só não entendo como ela conseguiu fisgar logo Harry Potter.

Minha amiga Faith Carlisle, do Channel 3 News, entrevistou o casal-relâmpago e me disse que Harry estava super preocupado com sua noiva. Ela também percebeu que havia uma forte atração entre os dois.

Mas será que é mesmo um caso de amor? Ou quem sabe a assistente boazinha tenha ficado grávida em um encontro depois do expediente e agora esteja fazendo chantagem com o patrão? Repito, como é que pode uma mulherzinha daquelas fisgar o maior peixão da América?

Meu palpite: esse casamento não vai longe ― se é que realmente vai acontecer.

**N/A: Esta escolhida a fics, será o Dublê de Noiva, muito boa as situações que acontecem nessa fics, espero que vocês gostem...**


	2. Capitulo I

**Capítulo 1**

Hermione Potter costumava fazer visitas inesperadas ao escritório de seu meio-irmão, Harry. Gina Weasley, a assistente executiva, a recebeu com um sorriso.

― Gina, olha só isto! ― Hermione parou em frente à mesa de Gina e estendeu-lhe um exemplar da revista _**Famosos.**_

Gina deu uma olhada na capa. Letras em negrito prometiam: _**NESTA EDIÇÃO: OS DEZ SOLTEIROS MAIS COBIÇADOS DOS EUA.**_

― Esta edição só estará nas bancas amanhã. Abra na página 15, Gina ― ordenou Hermione ansiosa.

― As escolhas previsíveis, pelo visto ― observou Gina enquanto examinava a lista. Os solteiros incluíam o filho de um ex-presidente, um apresentador de programa de entrevistas, um magnata da indústria fonográfica, um senador divorciado, um ator considerado o "homem mais sexy do mundo", um autor de bestsellers, uma super-estrela do basquete e... ― Harry Potter! ― Gina leu o nome do número oito em voz alta e ofegante.

― Depois que a revista chegar às bancas, vai ter mulher em tudo quanto é canto do país desejando meu irmão mais velho ― Hermione estava exultante.

Gina sentiu uma agitação dentro de si, um mau pressentimento que se tornava cada vez mais forte. Ela trabalhava para Harry Potter, o vice-presidente da Potter Corporation, há quatorze meses, tempo suficiente para saber que ele odiaria aquele título. O foco da vida de Harry eram os negócios da família, não popularidade entre as mulheres ― embora ele fosse bastante requisitado por elas. Depois que a revista chegasse às bancas, pensou Gina, ele se tornaria o objeto de uma perseguição romântica de escala nacional.

― Como você acha que Harry vai reagir? ― perguntou Hermione, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Gina decidiu que o mais prudente seria guardar sua opinião para si. Gina era sempre cautelosa ao lidar com os Potter.

― Isto não vai deixá-lo emocionado ― esquivou-se ela. ― Acho que ele teria preferido receber o título de um dos dez homens de negócios mais eficientes dos EUA ― adicionou.

― Negócios! _**Negócios! **_Harry só se preocupa com isso!

― Hermione ficou agitada e começou a andar da mesa de Gina para a parede e de volta para a mesa.

"Outra que não consegue ficar parada, igualzinha ao irmão", observou Gina. Todos os membros da família Potter que ela conhecera possuíam uma enorme energia, que parecia requerer movimentação constante.

― Harry parece um Robô Executivo! ― disse Hermione, estrondosamente. ― Ele é um viciado em trabalho, não tem sentimentos, não tem vida! Se abrissem a cabeça dele encontrariam microchips. Nada o emociona, nada o atinge.

Ela virou-se e fixou um olhar fulminante em Gina.

― Você consegue se lembrar da última vez em que o viu reagir com um pingo de genuína emoção?

― Bem, teve aquela vez em que Anne Campell, do laboratório de pesquisa, trouxe as filhas gêmeas para o trabalho e as crianças decidiram fazer uma experiência com as últimas amostras de teste. ― A lembrança ainda fazia Gina rir, embora ela tivesse se controlado depois de Harry ter deixado claro que não via graça nenhuma na situação. ― A mistura que elas fizeram ao pó facial deixava a pele com uma cor azul horrível. Harry ficou furioso com aquilo. Isso não é uma emoção humana genuína?

― Mas tem a ver com negócios, então não conta. ― Hermione pôs o acidente de lado e voltou sua atenção para a revista. ― Esta é uma boa foto do Harry, não é, Gina? Apesar de ele ser meu irmão, tenho que admitir que é realmente um gato!

Gina examinou a fotografia de Harry. Era uma foto dele usando uma calça jeans surrada e uma camisa pólo branca com o logotipo da Potter Corporation. A foto mostrava um homem viril, cujo corpo musculoso atrairia qualquer mulher. Os traços fortes de seu rosto ― o maxilar bem definido e o queixo quadrado, o nariz reto e os olhos de um azul profundo, o formato sensual da boca ― chamavam a atenção até de outros homens.

E até das pessoas mais relutantes. Gina estava ciente da beleza masculina de seu chefe, embora nunca tivesse deixado que ele soubesse disso.

Ela lembrava bem de seu primeiro encontro com Harry Potter, no dia em que ele a contratou, quatorze meses antes, após uma breve entrevista. Ao vê-lo, ela ficou perturbada. Nas primeiras semanas de trabalho, sentira freqüentes ondas de adrenalina percorrendo seu corpo quando estava na presença dele. Seu coração batia descontroladamente e sua pele enrubescia.

Felizmente, ela conseguira esconder suas reações de Harry e de todos na empresa. Os amigos que ela fizera no trabalho contavam-lhe tudo sobre as antigas assistentes dele, que se apaixonaram perdidamente e acabaram ou pedindo demissão ou sendo despedidas por não conseguirem lidar com o desinteresse pessoal do chefe e com suas rigorosas exigências profissionais.

Gina não tinha intenção de se juntar àquelas pobres coitadas. Lera inúmeros artigos sobre a futilidade de romances no trabalho e não estava disposta a arriscar seu emprego cedendo a uma paixãozinha boba e sem futuro.

Com o passar das semanas, seu coração deixara de disparar quando ela via Harry. Ela convencera-se de que estava fora de perigo, imune aos encantos do chefe. Era demasiado sensata para aquela bobagem adolescente, garantiu Gina a si mesma.

Uma paixão por Harry teria sido tanto estúpida quanto inútil, pois ela sabia que ele a via como algo semelhante a um equipamento de escritório. Ela era útil e eficiente, como uma máquina de fax, e mais confiável que a impressora, que estava sempre quebrada. A atitude dele para com ela dificilmente estimularia fantasias românticas, e Gina declarava-se agradecida, livre de tais fantasias.

― E então? Como você se sente trabalhando para um dos solteiros mais cobiçados dos EUA, Gina? ― perguntou Hermione em tom brincalhão. ― Você é solteira e o fato de trabalhar com ele a deixa em uma posição privilegiada. Nunca pensou em correr atrás dele?

Gina riu daquela idéia absurda. Não tinha nenhuma ilusão a respeito de seu _**status**__. _Embora as Gina's Weasley e os Harry's Potter do mundo pudessem ocupar o mesmo espaço durante algumas horas a cada dia, eles existiam em universos paralelos, que nunca convergiam fora do escritório.

― Não se preocupe. Harry está seguro contra quaisquer investidas de minha parte.

― Eu não estava preocupada, eu... ― Hermione começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida pelo aparecimento do próprio Harry Potter.

Ele havia aberto a porta que ligava seu escritório ao de Gina e estava parado no limiar. Seus olhos verdes penetrantes passaram rapidamente por Gina e fixaram-se em sua irmã mais nova.

― Hermione, sabia que tinha ouvido sua voz criando aquele tumulto de sempre. ― Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas escuras e disse numa voz lacônica:― Deixe-me adivinhar: você está aqui para arranjar aliados para mais uma de suas mirabolantes campanhas publicitárias. Ignorando seus executivos que, neste exato momento, estão pegando seus frascos de antiácidos, já prevendo a batalha por vir.

Hermione sorriu.

― Tem mesmo uma idéia extravagante brotando na minha cabeça, mas ainda estou trabalhando nos detalhes. Quando estiver pronta para apresentá-la, você será o primeiro a saber, pois, você tem de concordar comigo, nossos executivos de publicidade são...

― Cautelosos e conservadores? ― interrompeu Harry.

― Eu ia dizer retrógrados e chatos ― revidou Hermione. ― Como poderiam ser diferentes? Estão aqui desde que Nixon era presidente. A idéia deles de algo inovador é festa à fantasia com tema anos 70.

― Você fala no estilo exagerado e ácido dos executivos de publicidade. Você se encaixa perfeitamente naquela cova de leões, Hermione. E digo isso como um elogio. ― Os lábios de Harry contorceram-se levemente. Para ele, aquilo valia como um sorriso.

Gina observava a cena entre os dois, impressionada com as diferenças entre os irmãos, algo que ia muito além da diferença de seis anos entre suas idades e de seus respectivos sexos.

O que Hermione tinha de expansiva, Harry tinha de frio e controlado. Embora a família o considerasse distante, no decorrer do ano anterior Gina começara a vê-lo como uma pessoa reservada, que não sentia necessidade de expressar todos os seus pensamentos ou compartilhar seus sentimentos mais profundos. Sendo ela própria uma pessoa introvertida, reconhecia algumas semelhanças entre ela e Harry.

Não que ele fosse introspectivo e tímido como ela. A idéia de Harry Potter como um homem tímido e hesitante era algo impensável. Ele exalava uma confiança e uma convicção que beiravam a arrogância.

Também podia ser incrivelmente teimoso. Gina já o vira recusar-se a ceder em certas questões, não importando quem ou o que o estivesse pressionando. E embora seus familiares reclamassem que ele era reservado demais, nunca conseguiram convertê-lo para a sociabilidade típica da família.

― Gina e eu estávamos babando pelos gostosões desta revista. ― Rindo, Hermione pegou o exemplar de _**Famosos **_e colocou-o nas mãos de Harry.

Antes de examinar o exemplar, Harry lançou um olhar zombeteiro na direção de Gina. Ela corou e rapidamente desviou o rosto.

Harry sentiu uma certa pena. Evidentemente, Hermione estava brincando e havia metido a pobre Gina na brincadeira, deixando-a envergonhada.

Instantaneamente, Harry perdoou sua assistente, pois não conseguia imaginar Gina Weasley babando por homens.

Gina era sempre circunspeta e competente, qualidades às quais ele atribuía especial valor. Harry ainda tinha lembranças horríveis do período anterior à chegada de Gina no escritório.

Tivera que agüentar muitos comentários maliciosos e piadinhas a respeito da "alta rotatividade" na sala de sua assistente. Havia boatos de que era impossível trabalhar para ele e de que ele nunca conseguia manter uma assistente por muito tempo. O pessoal do departamento de recursos humanos reclamava da política de mudança de funcionários de Harry.

Seu tio Sirius, o presidente da empresa, chegara a sugerir que Harry participasse de uma oficina de treinamento de sensibilidade para colocá-lo em contato com os sentimentos daqueles funcionários que não conseguiam corresponder aos seus padrões de viciado em trabalho.

Harry ficara ofendidíssimo. Não queria uma assistente que não conseguisse cumprir suas exigências e não queria entrar em contato com os sentimentos de seus funcionários!

― Eu me inscrevo na tal oficina quando você se inscrever, Sirius ― dissera ele ao tio que, como Harry bem sabia, fazia uma excelente e maldosa imitação de um típico orientador de sessão de treinamento de sensibilidade.

Sentira um alívio considerável quando Gina Weasley ― confiável e eficiente ― chegara, colocando um ponto final no interminável desfile de assistentes. O fato de eles trabalharem tão bem juntos ainda o deixava admirado quando pensava no assunto.

Gina era discreta e despretensiosa, não fazia o tipo espalhafatoso, e Harry lhe era grato por isto. Muitas das antigas assistentes imaginaram estar apaixonadas por ele e agiam de maneira provocadora para chamar sua atenção. Elas nunca duravam mais de algumas semanas. Irritado por não obter delas trabalhos produtivos, Harry acabava despedindo-as.

Seus olhos estreitaram-se enquanto continuava examinando Gina Weasley. O terno cinza e o penteado que ela usava eram discretos e profissionais. Ela tinha uma pele macia que fazia um bonito contraste com seu cabelo ruivos. E embora Gina não fosse bonita no sentido clássico, suas maçãs do rosto salientes, seu queixo pequeno e firme e seus grandes olhos castanhos mel e inteligentes conferiam-lhe uma atração peculiar.

Não para ele, é claro, apressou-se Harry em garantir a si mesmo. Ele não estava interessado em iniciar um relacionamento com a melhor assistente que já tivera. Não estava interessado em iniciar um relacionamento que fosse além de sexo seguro de curto prazo sem qualquer compromisso mais sério. O trabalho era a principal força motriz de sua vida e ele não podia imaginar uma pessoa ocupando uma posição mais importante do que aquela.

― Dê uma olhada na revista, Harry ― ordenou Hermione, arrancando-o de seu devaneio.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

― Por que eu teria algum interesse em olhar os Neandertais pelos quais você estava babando?

― Neandertais, hum? ― disse Hermione, rindo por dentro. ― Não sei não, Harry, acho que você vai se interessar bastante por esses caras. Um em especial.

Gina ficou tensa. Era como ver alguém prestes a passar na frente de um ônibus em alta velocidade. Ela queria avisá-lo, mas sua voz parecia estar congelada na garganta. Ficou parada, observando enquanto Harry lançava um olhar de desdém para o artigo.

Ela percebeu o susto que ele tomou ao ler a lista, da qual ele próprio fazia parte.

A revista escorregou dos dedos de Harry e Gina sabia que aquilo era um sinal do quão irritado ele estava. Nunca o vira deixar cair um lápis. Mas a revista caiu no chão, com as páginas abertas.

― Quem é o responsável por isto?

A voz de Harry era grave. E embora sua expressão permanecesse impassível, Gina reconheceu instantaneamente os sinais de ira. Seu chefe era a pessoa mais controlada que já conhecera, sem nenhuma inclinação para manifestações dramáticas de temperamento, mas ela sabia que ele era capaz de enfurecer-se.

Gina já presenciara a fúria de Harry quando havia algo errado com a Potter Corporation, já vira seus olhos verdes-esmeralda ficarem gelados de raiva e ouvira seu tom de voz agressivo.

Hermione, no entanto, preferiu ignorar os sintomas de raiva do irmão.

― É tão legal, não é, Harry? Você vai ficar famoso que nem...

― Eu estou ofendido e furioso com esta invasão da minha privacidade! ― A voz de Harry era grave e profunda. ― Foi você quem fez isto, Hermione? Esta é mais uma de suas idéias que confundem publicidade com exibicionismo? Você por acaso entrou em contato com esta revista e...

― Eu não! ― Hermione estava ofendida.

― Então como foi que eles conseguiram meu nome? E minha foto? ― perguntou Harry. ― Por que eles me colocariam nesta lista estúpida se não houvesse alguém por trás disto?

― Os editores da revista escolheram você. Não tive nada a ver com isso ― defendeu-se Hermione. ― É culpa sua ter sido um dos escolhidos, irmãozinho.

― Eu sei que hoje em dia está na moda botar a culpa na vítima, mas será que você se importaria de me explicar por que _**eu **_sou responsável por esta... esta... ― Fugiram-lhe as palavras.

Gina estava preocupada. Desde que conhecera Harry, nunca o vira perder a fala daquele jeito.

― Pense bem, Harry ― retrucou Hermione, sem se intimidar com a fúria do irmão. ― Você tem 29 anos e é solteiro, bonito e rico. Você é membro de uma família ilustre e já ocupa um cargo importante na empresa. Além do mais, você é bom no que faz, o que significa que provavelmente vai substituir o tio Sirius como presidente. Tudo isto o torna extremamente cobiçável e foi assim que você entrou na lista.

Harry não estava engolindo aquela conversa.

― E aquela foto minha? ― perguntou friamente. ― Só falta você me acusar de eu mesmo tê-la enviado.

― Não sei como conseguiram a sua foto ― disse Hermione, irritada. ― Talvez sua mãe tenha mandado, torcendo para que alguma herdeira pegasse um avião para Minneapolis e casasse com você, dando à sua Mamãezinha Querida mais uma oportunidade de ficar ainda mais rica. Eu não duvido que ela fosse capaz. Sua mãe faria qualquer coisa por dinheiro!

Harry parecia petrificado, cada músculo de seu corpo estava tenso. Com 1,85m de altura, erguia-se acima de ambas as mulheres, e Gina encolheu-se, sentindo-se intimidada pelo tamanho e pela presença daquele homem. Hermione, que olhava furiosamente para o irmão, não estava nem um pouco intimidada.

Quando Harry falou, sua voz estava assustadoramente calma, e seu rosto era uma máscara tranqüila e sem expressão.

― Não posso mais perder tempo com esta bobagem. Tenho trabalho a fazer. Gina, você poderia, por favor, acompanhar minha irmã até a porta?

Ele virou-se e entrou em seu escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si com uma determinação calma e cuidadosa.

O silêncio abateu-se como uma mortalha por um longo momento. Finalmente, Hermione soltou um suspiro irritado.

― Tudo bem, talvez eu não devesse ter acusado a mãe dele. Mas ela é uma bruxa gananciosa e vingativa! Você conheceu a Lilian, Gina?

Gina balançou relutantemente a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Ah, sim! Ela conhecera Lilian, a inescrupulosa e narcisista primeira esposa de James Potter, mãe de Harry, de seu irmão Neville e sua irmã Jane.

James, o irmão mais novo do presidente, Sirius, era o advogado encarregado das questões jurídicas da Potter Corporation. Hermione era o produto do segundo casamento de James com a afetuosa Bárbara, extremo oposto de Lilian.

Gina não gostava de Lilian Potter, que, toda vez que aparecia no escritório, tinha um ar de sarcasmo e superioridade. Mas, sendo funcionária de Harryl, Gina não podia se juntar a Hermione para falar mal da mãe dele.

Hermione não esperava que ela o fizesse. Contentava-se em falar mal da primeira esposa de seu pai sozinha.

― Juro, não sei como meus irmãos conseguiram crescer convivendo com Lilian, mesmo que apenas por parte do tempo. Meu pai disse que Lilian engravidou de propósito de Harry, Neville e Lilian para garantir uma gorda pensão vitalícia que...

Para alívio de Gina, o telefone tocou, interrompendo Hermione. Enquanto Gina atendia a chamada, Hermione pegou a revista e saiu do escritório com um rápido aceno.

O resto da manhã foi excepcionalmente atarefado, e Gina estava no meio de uma compilação de diversas pesquisas de marketing quando chegaram Lynn, Margaret e Diana, assistentes de outros executivos da Potter.

― Hora do almoço ― anunciou Lynn. ― Estamos em dúvida entre o Loon Café, onde podemos observar os mauricinhos comendo enquanto falam no telefone celular, e shopping. O que você prefere?

Gina ficou espantada.

― Não fazia idéia de que já era tão tarde!

― Não é de admirar. Você está enterrada embaixo de uma pilha de papéis ― observou Diana. ― Mas mesmo os escravos têm que comer, então saia daí debaixo e venha com a gente.

Elas faziam questão de almoçar juntas pelo menos uma ou duas vezes por semana, e Gina sempre as acompanhava. Ela não podia deixar de ir, mas aquelas pesquisas estavam lhe tomando tanto tempo...

Harry escolheu aquele exato momento para entrar no escritório. Sua expressão poderia ser interpretada tanto como interrogativa quanto como acusadora.

Gina interpretou-a como interrogativa.

― Estava pensando em ir almoçar ― explicou.

― Almoçar? ― repetiu Harry.

Gina viu as amigas se entreolharem.

― Vou terminar estas pesquisas quando voltar ― disse. Não era uma escrava e pretendia prová-lo.

― Então imagino que vou ter que esperar você voltar para baixar estes arquivos. ― Harry colocou uma pilha de disquetes na mesa dela. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, virou-se e voltou para seu escritório.

― Brr! A temperatura sempre cai pelo menos 15 graus quando ele entra na sala ― disse Margaret, fingindo tremer. ― O homem é uma pedra de gelo.

― Imagine a carreira que ele faria no setor de comida congelada! ― completou Diana com uma risadinha.

― Ele está mal-humorado hoje ― disse Gina defendendo Harry. Depois do que ocorrera pela manhã, concluiu que ele tinha direito a uma defesa. ― Está com a cabeça cheia.

As quatro mulheres deixaram o escritório e caminharam em direção aos elevadores.

― Como você consegue distinguir quando ele está de mau humor e quando está de bom humor? ― perguntou Lynn. ― Você já viu o homem sorrindo?

― Ele é muito reservado ― explicou Gina. ― Mas quando você o conhece bem, vê que ele é um cara legal. ― Tinha certeza de que aquilo era verdade, embora ainda não o conhecesse bem.

― Se você diz... ― retrucou Margaret. ― Bem, eu voto no shopping. Tem uma liquidação com cinqüenta por cento de desconto na Lindstrom...

Somente mais tarde, quando estava indo para casa, Gina teve tempo para pensar sobre os comentários ácidos de Hermione a respeito de Lilian Potter, a mulher que casara com o pai de Harry e que dele se divorciara litigiosamente.

Gina tomava o ônibus para ir ao trabalho e voltar para casa, pois o custo do estacionamento durante o dia inteiro era proibitivo. Mas ela não se importava de andar de ônibus. Se não tivesse um livro para ler, ficava olhando pela janela, absorta em pensamentos. Neste dia ela estava com um livro, mas o deixou aberto sobre o colo e permitiu que sua mente se ocupasse de Harry Potter.

Os fatos básicos sobre o relacionamento rancoroso entre Lilian e James Potter explicavam a visão de Harry a respeito do casamento, refletiu Gina.

Gina nunca ouvira ninguém expressar opiniões anti-matrimoniais tão fortes. E ele não mudara de opinião naquele ano em que estiveram trabalhando juntos, durante o qual três membros da família Potter decidiram casar-se.

Harry se distanciara tanto quanto possível dos eventos. Em cada uma das vezes ― quando sua prima Caroline casou-se com Nick Valkov, quando seu irmão Neville casou-se com Hannah Abbott e quando a irmã de Caroline, Allison, casou-se com Rafe Stone ― ele mandou Gina escolher o presente de casamento.

― Compre qualquer coisa. Não tenho interesse em nada que se relacione a casamento ― disse ele, dando a Gina carta branca com os cartões de crédito.

Gina acertara em suas escolhas. Os simpáticos bilhetes de agradecimento escritos a Harry pelas noivas deixaram-na animada. Ela esperava sinceramente que todos os três casais vivessem "felizes para sempre".

Harry não compartilhava do otimismo de Gina. Antes de assinar os cartões que ela comprara com os presentes, ele fizera um som que era algo entre uma risada sarcástica e um resmungo.

― Bom, se é isso o que eles realmente querem fazer... ― dissera ele, todas as três vezes, num tom de reprovação. - Eu preferia estar morto do que casado ― acrescentara Harry, enquanto devolvia os cartões à assistente.

― Você acha mesmo que é melhor estar morto do que casado? ― parafraseara Gina, na terceira vez em que ele expressara o sentimento.

― Melhor morto do que casado ― repetiu Harry sem titubear. ― Hum, nada mau. Acho que tem potencial como slogan. Talvez eu sugira para minha prima Caroline, do departamento de marketing.

― Caroline prefere estar casada ― murmurou Gina. ― Você comprou um lindo par de candelabros de prata antigos e assinou um cartão de casamento para ela há alguns meses, lembra?

― Lembro de assinar o cartão. Não tenho conhecimento dos candelabros nem quero ter.

― Caroline disse que os adorou.

― Já que você conhece o gosto dela, vou encarregá-la de comprar o presente para o bebê Valkov quando chegar a hora.

― Eu ouvi dizer que Caroline estava esperando um bebê ― murmurou Gina.

Todo mundo na empresa sabia que Caroline Potter Valkov estava grávida. Pelo que Gina sabia, a vice-presidente de marketing da Potter Corporation e seu marido pesquisador químico eram tão felizes quanto o cartão que Harry assinara desejava que fossem.

― Parece que esse é o curso natural das coisas. ― Harry estava com um aspecto cruel. ― Casar-se e ter um filho, por todas as razões erradas. E claro, em alguns casos as pessoas fazem ao contrário ― engravidam e depois se casam ― mas a parte a respeito da criança ser concebida pelas razões erradas ainda se aplica. Duas vezes mais em casos de casamentos forçados.

Gina estava completamente perdida. Nunca haviam tido uma discussão como aquela.

― Você não acredita que sua prima e o marido possam ter um filho porque se amam e querem criar uma família juntos?

Ele a olhara quase com pena, como se ela tivesse acabado de confessar que, aos 26 anos de idade, ainda acreditasse na existência de Papai Noel.

― O amor não tem nada a ver com isso, Gina. O bebê pode ser um acidente, o resultado de uma noite de muito vinho e uma sobrecarga de hormônios. Ou, se a gravidez foi realmente planejada, talvez Caroline acredite que um filho dará a Nick mais incentivo para ficar com ela ― e com a Potter Corporation, é claro. Ele é um ativo valioso para a empresa, e Caroline é uma mulher de negócios boa demais para não perceber isto. Quanto ao Nick, talvez ele veja o filho como uma maneira de reivindicar sua parte no dinheiro da família Potter.

― Acho que você está errado ― disse Gina bravamente. Ela vira o casal junto e o amor que tinham um pelo outro era óbvio.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

― Os casais vêm usando os filhos para alcançar seus próprios objetivos desde tempos imemoriais, Gina.

― Não é sempre assim. Você acha que _**ninguém**_tem filhos pelos motivos certos? ― perguntara Gina, não conseguindo conter-se.

Harry soltara aquele som cínico, meio risada, meio grunhido, e voltara sua atenção novamente para os papéis em sua mesa, sem se dar ao trabalho de responder a uma pergunta tão ingênua.

Tendo ouvido falar de Lilian Potter, que, de acordo com Hermione, produzira _**três**_filhos para obter vantagens monetárias, Gina compreendia o pessimismo zombeteiro de Harry.

Compreendia, mas não aceitava. Gina acreditava no amor, no casamento e nos frutos que resultavam da união. Ela própria fora um desses frutos, e pretendia ter uma união amorosa como a de seus pais. Ter filhos que fossem amados e desejados por dois pais que tivessem afeição um pelo outro.

Lembrou-se dos dias maravilhosos em que sua família estivera reunida ― sua mãe, seu pai e sua irmã mais nova, Luna. Sentiu um nó na garganta e apertou os olhos para espantar as lágrimas.

O tempo que a família Weasley passara junto fora curto, tornando as lembranças dolorosas e agridoces. A morte inesperada de seu pai, de complicações relacionadas a apendicite, ocorrera quando ela tinha 17 anos. Três anos depois, uma nova tragédia. Um acidente de carro tirara a vida de sua mãe e ferira gravemente a pobre Luna.

Pensar em sua irmã mais nova reanimava Gina, e ela espantou a aura de melancolia que ameaçava envolvê-la. Luna tinha 20 anos e estava em um excelente centro de reabilitação, esforçando-se para superar os efeitos das lesões decorrentes do acidente.

Gina enchia-se de orgulho quando visualizava sua irmã lutando para superar a difícil condição em que se encontrava. Com a ajuda de um programa desenvolvido especialmente para a sua recuperação, incluindo exaustivas sessões de fisioterapia, terapia ocupacional, terapia de fala, terapia musical e terapia recreacional, Luna nunca perdia tempo sentindo pena de si mesma.

E até que Luna estivesse boa novamente e fosse capaz de levar uma vida independente, Gina teria que adiar seus próprios sonhos e esperanças. O emprego na Potter Corporation era muito importante, pois o salário lhe possibilitava pagar as despesas de Luna no centro de reabilitação. Gina não reclamava das longas horas de trabalho exigidas por Harry Potter, pois não havia ninguém mais importante em sua vida do que Luna, seus telefonemas diários e as visitas de fim de semana.

O casamento feliz com um homem que a amasse tanto quanto ela o amasse e o filho desejado e querido tinham de esperar. Mas quando chegasse a hora certa, Gina tinha certeza de que encontraria esse homem. Ou que talvez ele a encontraria.

**N/A: Então... O que acharam deste primeiro capitulo? Espero que tenha atiçado a curiosidade de vocês, bom a fics é pequena, então aproveitem...**

**Para o próximo capitulo só é necessário 5 comentários, que tal? Estou pedindo muito?**


	3. Capitulo II

**Capítulo 2**

― Mais cartas para o solteiro mais desejado dos Estados Unidos ― gritou Dino, funcionário do setor de correspondência, arrastando um enorme saco plástico para o escritório de Gina. ― Está chegando mais. Tivemos que tirar estas para abrir espaço.

― O Sr. Potter vai ficar emocionado quando souber ― murmurou Gina, ironicamente.

― Para não dizer o contrário ― retrucou Dino com uma risadinha. ― Ouvimos dizer que ele está furioso com tudo isso. Mas eu e meus colegas não conseguimos entender por quê. Se eu recebesse milhares de cartas de gatinhas gostosas, pode ter certeza que eu estaria nas nuvens!

Gina deu uma olhada naquele homem baixinho, suado e acima do peso, que, embora tivesse vinte e poucos anos, aparentava dez anos mais. Nunca haveria milhares de cartas de gatinhas gostosas para ele. Talvez nem mesmo uma.

― O Sr. Potter não gosta de toda essa atenção que vem recebendo depois da publicação daquele artigo ― explicou Gina, diplomaticamente.

Nos últimos cinco dias, desde que a revista chegara ás bancas, listando Harry Potter como um dos dez solteiros mais cobiçados dos EUA, ela tivera diferentes versões daquela mesma conversa com Dino cada vez que um novo saco de cartas chegava.

Normalmente ele saía logo em seguida, mas nesta manhã parecia estar disposto a prolongar o papo.

― Tivemos que trazer mais duas pessoas para o nosso setor para dar conta de toda esta correspondência extra ― disse o funcionário, fitando os volumosos sacos como se fosse dono deles. ― Fui escolhido para ficar encarregado deles, já que estou no departamento há cinco anos. A gente se autodenomina a "equipe do solteiro da Potter".

― Ah... ― disse Gina. Será que ele estava esperando que ela lhe desse os parabéns? Não estava muito certa.

― É, a gente abre todas as cartas endereçadas ao Sr. Potter que não têm o código especial da empresa.

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de aprovação. A fim de distinguir a correspondência de negócios usual de Harry da montanha de cartas inspiradas pela lista dos solteiros mais cobiçados, Gina notificara todos os colegas e associados de seu chefe, dentro e fora dos EUA, para que usassem um código especial.

― Abrimos até as cartas marcadas como pessoais. O Sr. Potter disse para abrir _**especialmente**_essas. ― Dino inclinou-se para a frente e disse num sussurro conspiratório: ― Essas são as melhores.

Gina estremeceu.

― Você não ia acreditar nas coisas que a gente tem encontrado, Srta. Weasley! ― exclamou Dino animado. ― Tem mulher mandando calcinha com o telefone escrito para o Sr. Potter!

― Espero que vocês estejam doando quaisquer itens de vestuário apropriados para instituições de caridade ― interrompeu Gina, antes que ele entrasse em detalhes.

― Srta. Weasley, nenhuma instituição de caridade ia querer essas calcinhas, posso lhe garantir ― disse Dino com entusiasmo. ― E tem também as fotos que elas estão mandando. Uau!

Gina sentia cada vez mais dificuldade em manter seu sorriso forçado. Deu uma olhada no relógio, um consagrado sinal de dispensa.

― Sei... ih, estou ficando atrasada, tenho que...

― Mas os meus preferidos são os vídeos que as mulheres mandam. ― Dino não entendeu o sinal. Não queria ser dispensado. ― Imagine só, Srta. Weasley. Mulheres usando aquelas _**lingeries**_bem _**sexes**_ou então nuas em cima de tapetes ou de camas, com velas acesas e música tocando enquanto elas dizem para o Sr. Potter como e o que elas vão...

― Eu tenho que... levar este documento para o Sr. Potter assinar. ― Gina pôs-se de pé num salto, quase derrubando a cadeira. ― É urgente.

― Bem, diga ao Sr. Potter que seguimos suas ordens. Só tem cartas nos sacos. Demos um jeito em todas as outras coisas para ele. ― Sorrindo maliciosamente, Dino arrastou-se para fora do escritório.

As outras coisas. Gina imaginou Dino e seus colegas babando em suas recém-descobertas coleções de calcinhas, fotos e vídeos, e o pensamento a fez estremecer.

A porta que dava para o escritório de Harry abriu-se e ele apareceu, com o rosto austero. Seus olhos verdes-esmeralda fixaram-se imediatamente no mais novo saco de cartas.

― Oh, Deus! Mais não!

― Dino me pediu para dizer que ele e os colegas removeram, ahn, todas as parafernálias, e que estes sacos contêm somente cartas.

― _**Somente cartas! **_― repetiu Harry. Exasperado, passou a mão pelos cabelos. ― Você faz idéia do conteúdo dessas cartas?

― Faço uma boa idéia ― admitiu Gina. Ela teve um impulso totalmente inesperado, estranho e desconcertante de ajeitar o cabelo de Harry, e juntou as mãos sobre o colo, entrelaçando os dedos, como que para impedir-se de seguir tal impulso. ― Pelo que ouvi de Dino. Ele está extremamente animado com esta sua nova correspondência.

Harry grunhiu.

― Isto é um pesadelo!

Ele entrou no escritório da assistente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Não era fácil, pois os grandes sacos de cartas ocupavam a maior parte da sala.

― Desde que aquela maldita revista chegou às bancas, não tive um minuto de paz. Sou perseguido dia e noite. Tive que arranjar um novo número de telefone. Tenho que sair e entrar sorrateiramente no prédio, como um criminoso. Não ouso ir a lugar nenhum. As mulheres vêm até mim e dizem as coisas mais incrivelmente íntimas, como o tamanho de seus sutiãs ou o que vão fazer se...

Ele interrompeu-se abruptamente e seu pescoço foi tomado por um forte rubor. Gina estava impressionada, mas também divertindo-se com a situação. Era possível que Harry Potter estivesse_**envergonhado?**_

― Acho que foi uma boa Dino e os amigos terem ficado com as fotos e os vídeos que, ahn, suas fãs enviaram ― murmurou ela. ― Segundo ele, que virou uma espécie de especialista no assunto, o material está muito além de uma "classificação dezoito anos".

― Não seja impertinente, Gina! ― repreendeu-a Harry. ― Basta pensar em tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos cinco dias para reconhecer o tumulto que a lista causou, não apenas para mim, mas para a empresa!

― Foi um tumulto quando todo o sistema de computadores entrou em pane porque as caixas de mensagem estavam sobrecarregadas com mensagens para você ― concordou Gina.

― Todo o sistema ficou inoperante durante horas em três dias diferentes! ― Harry estava fora de si. ― Como é que a gente pode trabalhar nessas condições? É uma catástrofe!

― Certamente não têm sido dias de trabalho normais ― afirmou Gina em tom conciliatório.

Os olhos de Harry brilhavam como chamas verdes.

― Quando disse a Hermione que incluir meu nome naquela lista era uma invasão da minha privacidade, não tinha idéia do quão ruim seria. Os telefones e as máquinas de fax estão entupidos de mensagens de mulheres que exigem me conhecer. Todas as estações de rádio e TV de Minneapolis e de St. Paul ligam pelo menos uma vez por dia para marcar entrevistas comigo. Os jornais ― tanto de dentro quanto de fora do estado ― querem fotos e entrevistas, e aqueles programas de fofoca chegaram a mandar pessoas para tentar me convencer a aparecer na TV. Tem ainda os programas de entrevista, que querem colocar todos os dez infelizes que foram incluídos naquela maldita lista no estúdio com um público formado exclusivamente de mulheres solteiras!

― A situação poderia ficar feia! ― disse Gina secamente. ― Imagino vocês dez sendo dilacerados, membro por membro, por candidatas a noivas com um entusiasmo excessivo.

― Não é uma cena tão improvável. Posso muito bem acreditar que existem centenas de mulheres lá fora loucas a ponto de fazer qualquer coisa para agarrar um homem!

― Se servir de consolo, tenho certeza que os outros nove solteiros listados no artigo também estão sendo perseguidos.

― Não é consolo nenhum! ― grunhiu Harry. ― A situação é intolerável. Não posso viver deste jeito. Toda a empresa foi afetada por esse... esse exército de mulheres fervorosas que... ― Ele parou de falar, parou de andar e virou-se para encará-la. ― Simplesmente não entendo, Gina. Por que estão fazendo isso?

― A revista disse que os dez solteiros mais cobiçados eram os "Príncipes Encantados dos anos 90" ― disse Gina pensativamente. ― Acho que eles quiseram investir em toda aquela magia de contos de fadas que envolve...

― Mágica de contos de fada! ― repetiu Harry com desdém. ― Príncipe Encantado! Dá um tempo! Que tipo de mulher sonha em ser uma boba chorona que nem a Cinderela?

― Eu concordo que o conceito de Príncipe Encantado está ultrapassado, e sempre achei a Cinderela passiva a ponto de ser meio retardada ― disse Gina com um sorriso irônico. ― Mas as autoras destas cartas não são passivas, são determinadas, e provavelmente consideram a possibilidade de se tornar a Sra. Harry Potter...

― Nunca haverá uma Sra. Harry Potter ― prometeu Harry furiosamente. ― Mas mesmo que eu tivesse a menor intenção de me casar, nunca escolheria uma esposa sorteando uma carta de um saco. Que louco faria isto? Então por que essas mulheres nos bombardeiam com toda essa correspondência?

― Acho que é porque a esperança é a última que morre.

― Existe esperança e existe ilusão, Gina. Estas cartas se enquadram na segunda categoria.

― Não é possível que todas essas mulheres estejam completamente iludidas, talvez elas sejam movidas por, ahn, ambição ― sugeriu Gina em tom desafiador.

― Conheço esse tipo de _**ambição**_― retorquiu Harry. ― Toda essa confusão comprova o que eu sempre soube -que as mulheres são obcecadas por dinheiro e são capazes de fazer qualquer coisa para consegui-lo.

― Este é um ponto de vista deprimente, além de uma generalização excessiva ― disse Gina em defesa de todos os membros do sexo feminino que não se enquadravam na categoria de golpistas caçadoras de fortuna. Ou caçadoras de Potter.

― Claro. ― Ele riu friamente. ― Como quiser, Gina.

Ele encostou-se contra a parede e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

― Você ficou sabendo que foi minha mãe quem mandou aquela minha foto para a revista? Ela admitiu e nem mesmo pediu desculpas pelo que fez. A revista entrou em contato com ela, falou sobre o artigo e ela enviou a foto por sedex no dia seguinte. E mandou a conta do correio para o meu pai, é claro.

Gina tinha ouvido falar. Ficara sabendo também que James Potter recusara-se a pagar e enviara a conta de volta para Lilian, o que resultou numa visita dela à sede da empresa.

Gina sabia tudo a respeito, porque Lilian e James Potter tiveram uma terrível discussão no corredor do departamento jurídico. Todo mundo que trabalhava lá ouvira cada palavra, e a notícia da cena espalhou-se rapidamente pela empresa.

-Hermione também estava certa sobre o motivo pelo qual minha mãe enviou minha foto para a revista. ― Harry fitava o chão meditativamente. ― Ela chegou a dizer que esperava que a filha de um "bilionário podre de rico" entrasse em contato comigo.

Seus penetrantes olhos verdes encontraram os de Gina e ela remexeu-se irrequieta. Ele parecia estar esperando pelo comentário dela.

― Não sei muita coisa a respeito de filhas de bilionários podres de ricos. ― Ela escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente, determinada a ser diplomática. ― Mas não acredito que escolher um marido em uma revista seja, ahn, bem, o estilo delas.

― Como se_**isso **_fosse fazer minha mãe mudar de idéia! Ela também fez seu discurso sobre a importância de se adquirir uma imensa fortuna pessoal, por quaisquer meios possíveis. Eu venho escutando isto desde o jardim de infância! ― Fixando o olhar firmemente em Gina, ele perguntou: ― Sua mãe falava com você assim?

― Quando eu estava no jardim de infância minha mãe e eu conversávamos sobre minhas bonecas, sobre o Coelhinho da Páscoa e coisas do tipo. Não me lembro de nenhum conselho sobre planejamento financeiro para o futuro.

― O quê? Nenhum conselho sobre como arranjar um marido rico? Nenhuma dica sobre maneiras de lutar contra a assinatura de acordo pré-nupcial ou sobre quantos quilates deve ter o diamante do anel de noivado comprado pelo idiota fisgado? Achei que todas as mães doutrinassem as filhas desde o berço sobre a necessidade de se casar com um homem rico.

― Sua mãe tinha discussões desse tipo com a sua irmã? ― perguntou Gina com curiosidade.

― É claro! Embora não tenha adiantado muito. Pobre Janie, tão idealista! Ela estava determinada a encontrar o amor, e tudo o que conseguiu foi ser abandonada pelo pai de seu filho quando ele descobriu que ela estava grávida. Não sei o que deixou nossa mãe mais irritada, o fato da Jane ter dormido com um homem que não era rico o bastante para pagar uma pensão alimentícia na casa dos milhões para a criança ou o fato de que ela seria avó. Ela ainda tem dificuldade em aceitar sua condição de avó.

― Mas Cody é um menino adorável... ― murmurou Gina. Ela já tinha visto algumas fotos do filho de Jane, que tinha então seis anos.

― E a filha do meu irmão Neville, Caitlyn, é uma criança adorável também. Mas isto não significa que minha mãe queira ser avó de Cody e de Caitlyn ou de qualquer outra criança.

― Lilian não é exatamente minha idéia de avó ― confessou Gina.

― Ela não é a idéia de avó de ninguém, nem dela mesma. No entanto, ela acredita que tem que cumprir o que ela chama de seu "dever de mãe", enviando uma foto minha para uma revista. Naturalmente, existe sempre um elemento de interesse próprio nas ações maternais da Lilian. Se calhasse de eu fisgar uma herdeira graças à lista, ela viria bater na minha porta para cobrar a parte dela.

Gina torceu os lábios.

― Uma espécie de comissão de intermediário.

― Exatamente. ― Harry chegou até a sorrir, ainda que por apenas uma fração de segundo. Depois suspirou pesadamente. ― Só quero que tudo isto acabe. Estou cansado de me sentir encurralado. Quero minha privacidade de volta. Quero minha vida de volta!

― A revista sai semanalmente, e dentro de uns dois dias vai chegar um novo exemplar nas bancas ― comentou Gina com a voz tranqüilizadora. ― Você pode esperar que o nível de interesse caia então.

― Espero que você esteja certa ― resmungou Harry, driblando com destreza um volumoso saco de cartas. ― Ligue para a manutenção e peça para eles tirarem estes sacos daqui imediatamente. E mande os funcionários do setor de correspondência pararem de usar este escritório como depósito de lixo. De agora em diante, qualquer correspondência supérflua endereçada a mim deve ser levada diretamente para o lixo. ― Ele retirou-se para seu escritório, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Ele tinha começado a bater as portas há três dias. Gina afundou-se na cadeira, sentindo-se abalada pela conversa longa e pessoal que tivera com o chefe.

Toda aquela história de lista de solteiros deixara-o realmente abalado. O bater de portas, as revelações pessoais, até mesmo os breves lampejos de humor negro ― todos eram fendas na antes impenetrável armadura de controle de Harry.

Ela pensou em Dino e seus colegas no setor de correspondência, divertindo-se excitados com a atenção esmagadora que Harry considerava repugnante. A situação era um prato cheio para um psicólogo.

Talvez algum dia, quando ela fosse uma psicóloga ― Gina sempre pensava _**quando**__, _nunca _**se**_― ela escrevesse um trabalho intitulado "A Maldição de um Homem é a Bênção de Outro", explorando o tópico detalhadamente.

Um dia. Gina se permitiu sonhar acordada com o futuro por apenas alguns momentos ― um futuro no qual Luna estaria completamente recuperada. Gina gostava de imaginar a irmã como estudante da Universidade de Minnesota, no campus das Cidades Gêmeas. Gina formara-se em psicologia nessa mesma universidade e... concluíra um ano de pós-graduação, os primeiros passos em direção à sua meta de tornar-se uma psicóloga clínica e trabalhar com crianças e adolescentes. Uma meta que Gina pretendia alcançar. Um dia.

Mas ela nunca se deixava ficar muito tempo no mundo de fantasia do futuro. Aprendera que era muito mais seguro viver o presente do que sonhar com o amanhã. Tendo sobrevivido a perdas devastadoras e súbitas, sabia que tudo podia mudar em um instante, alterando dolorosa e irrevogavelmente a vida de uma pessoa.

Seus pensamentos voltaram ao passado, e ela agradeceu silenciosamente à mãe por ter insistido que ela fizesse cursos na escola de administração local durante suas férias de verão da faculdade. Fora uma época difícil, trabalhando quarenta horas por semana para conseguir dinheiro para pagar as mensalidades do ano seguinte enquanto fazia cursos de administração. Mas foram as habilidades administrativas de Gina, não seu diploma em psicologia, que lhe possibilitaram conseguir empregos com bons salários, primeiro na firma de consultoria Olson, Anderson & Lake e agora ali na Potter Corporation.

O telefone tocou e Gina atendeu. De alguma maneira uma repórter ousada conseguira passar pela filtragem de ligações da recepcionista e chegara à mesa da assistente executiva de Harry Potter. Ela fez algumas perguntas indiscretas e extremamente íntimas sobre a vida sexual de Harry e respondeu ao sucinto "sem comentários" de Gina com escárnio e insinuações não muito sutis.

O rosto de Gina tornou-se vermelho-rubi.

― Eu repito, sem comentários! ― disse rispidamente e bateu o telefone. A ação lhe proporcionou uma estranha satisfação. Não era de estranhar que Harry tivesse criado o hábito de bater portas.

Gina dividia um apartamento com três outras moças ― Jen, Debby e Kia ― todas estudantes da Universidade de Minnesota.

Kia, aluna da pós-graduação em serviço social, dividia um quarto com Gina há dois anos. Jen e Debby, alunas do último ano da graduação em artes cênicas, haviam se mudado para o apartamento em agosto e ocupavam o outro quarto. Todas usavam as áreas comuns ― a cozinha e a sala de estar.

Lamentavelmente, só havia um banheiro. Durante os raros momentos em que permitia que sua imaginação voasse livremente, Gina visualizava um banheiro só seu. Aquilo lhe parecia o máximo do luxo.

O apartamento era melhor que a maioria dos imóveis para estudantes que não vivessem nos dormitórios da universidade. O prédio não era velho e o aluguel não era alto. Dividido por quatro, era barato para Gina, e era isso o que ela queria.

E precisava. Quase todo o seu salário era usado para pagar as despesas de Luna no centro de reabilitação. Embora o seguro-saúde tivesse pagado pelos onze meses de internação de Gina após o acidente, a cobertura cessou quando ela recebeu alta do hospital.

Se Gina tivesse ido para uma clínica de repouso, o governo teria pagado a conta, mas Gina não considerara essa possibilidade. Passara longos meses após o acidente da irmã pesquisando diferentes instituições, e o hospital localizado nos limites da cidade era o melhor em todos os sentidos. Lá Luna receberia a terapia intensiva especializada de que precisava para um dia poder levar uma vida independente e produtiva.

A alternativa, a clínica de repouso, prestava apenas cuidados básicos. Gina via a idéia de colocar Luna lá como uma perda total da esperança, como a condenação de sua irmã a uma vida de dependência.

Então Gina vendera a casa da família Weasley, usara o dinheiro para financiar a ida de Luna para o centro de reabilitação e mudara-se para um bairro onde a moradia era mais barata.

Embora tivesse apenas 26 anos, às vezes sentia-se décadas mais velha que seus vizinhos estudantes. A "Semana Grega", quando as fraternidades e irmandades tomavam conta do bairro, não tinha mais graça para ela, especialmente quando as serenatas dos bêbados e as competições entravam madrugada adentro e ela tinha que acordar às seis para ir trabalhar.

Mas tanto o apartamento quanto a vizinhança estavam calmos quando Gina chegou em casa. Não sabia onde estavam suas companheiras de quarto. As quatro raramente socializavam juntas, embora Gina e Kia ocasionalmente corressem ou andassem de bicicleta juntas à noite ou nos fins de semana, quando seus horários coincidiam.

Gina ficou olhando pela janela, fitando a escuridão e desejando que Kia estivesse lá. Estava precisando de uma corrida rápida para esquecer as frustrações daquele longo dia.

Ficou parada na janela por alguns minutos, pensando se devia ou não sair sozinha. O clima estava quente, perfeito para uma corrida noturna, mas a escuridão a preocupava. Qualquer mulher, em qualquer lugar, sabia dos perigos de sair sozinha à noite.

Mas nesta noite ela sentia-se confinada e incomodada pelas restrições. Nesta noite, queria estar livre tanto dos riscos quanto das precauções. Dois anos antes fizera um curso de defesa pessoal na Associação Cristã de Moços, e o bairro era considerado seguro, refletiu. Havia sempre gente nas ruas, especialmente porque ela morava bem perto do distrito dos teatros, onde diversas peças eram encenadas pelo departamento de artes cênicas da universidade.

Gina lembrou-se vagamente de Jen e Debby terem mencionado uma peça na qual ambas estavam trabalhando, Jen como atriz e Debby na parte técnica. Gina fez uma anotação mental para lembrar-se de lhes perguntar os horários e as datas das apresentações.

Iria assisti-la se algum dia conseguisse sair do escritório a tempo. Do jeito que as coisas andavam, tinha suas dúvidas. Só de pensar no longo e terrível dia de trabalho já ficava estressada novamente.

Assistia aos acontecimentos em sua mente como a uma fita de vídeo. Só desejava poder avançar rápido certas cenas enervantes. Como quando o sistema de correio de voz entrara em pane_**novamente **_devido a uma sobrecarga de mensagens apaixonadas para Harry Potter. O incidente foi seguido de uma visita furiosa de Sirius Potter em pessoa.

Infelizmente, Harry estava em uma reunião e não pôde atendê-lo, e a ira de Sirius foi toda descontada em cima de Gina. Em um tom duro, o chefão dos chefões da Potter Corporation ordenara-lhe que transmitisse sua bronca a Harry, fazendo com que Gina repetisse palavra por palavra para provar que havia entendido bem.

Ela sentira as palmas das mãos suadas depois deste encontro. Já era ruim ter sido repreendida pelo executivo mais importante de toda a empresa, mas ter de repassar toda aquela causticidade para o chefe era de causar uma úlcera em qualquer um. Gina _**não**_dera a mensagem de Sirius para Harry, e passara o resto do dia temendo que seu crime de omissão fosse descoberto. Para seu grande alívio, ele não verificara se ela havia cumprido suas ordens.

O dia não ficara melhor quando o fim da longa manhã finalmente transformou-se em tarde. O sistema de correio de voz levara mais tempo que o normal para ser consertado, e quando finalmente voltou a funcionar, e um grupo de irritados compradores de todo o país conseguiu entrar em contato com a Potter Corporation para falar de novos pedidos, todos já estavam com o humor alterado.

Depois viera a notícia de que um importante carregamento de ingredientes vindo do exterior ficara retido no porto em Nova York, o que significava uma espera ainda mais longa na linha de produção. Isto, por sua vez, significava ter de lidar com supervisores frustrados do departamento de produção, além de ter que repassar as más notícias para as lojas que não receberiam os produtos Potter no prazo.

Gina fizera as ligações para Harry e ouvira inúmeros sermões, no melhor estilo "se não gostou da notícia, atire no mensageiro". Ela não queria nem imaginar o que teriam dito a Harry.

Finalmente, Hermione chegara para reclamar de sua briga com os chefões do departamento de publicidade, que, segundo ela, não tinham visão nem colhões e, além de tudo, eram puritanos incorrigíveis. Gina a conduzira ao escritório de Harry e não tomara conhecimento da mais nova campanha de Hermione para "conquistar definitivamente o público jovem", mas pelas vozes exaltadas que vinham do escritório de Harry e pela saída tempestuosa de Hermione, supôs que a reunião não tinha ido bem.

A série de ligações que Gina tivera então que fazer para o departamento de publicidade também não fora nada bem. Mais uma vez no papel da infeliz mensageira, fora xingada e insultada.

E, é claro, não podia revidar. Revidar insultos e xingamentos não fazia parte das suas atribuições. Tinha que engolir qualquer resposta, não importando o quão apropriada fosse. Sua mandíbula doía depois de tanto ranger os dentes.

Gina decidiu que ia correr. Estava cheia de uma tensão que precisava ser descarregada. No estado de humor em que se encontrava, pobre do agressor que ousasse atacá-la!

Após tirar sua roupa de trabalho, vestiu um short de corrida dourado vivo e uma camiseta roxa e dourada da Universidade de Minnesota, amarrou os cadarços do tênis e saiu para a perfumada noite de outubro. Uma leve brisa fazia sussurrar os galhos das árvores. Ela correu pela calçada, desviando para a rua sempre que passava por algum pedestre. Folhas caídas estalavam sob seus pés.

Correra mais de um quilômetro e meio antes que as tensões do dia começassem a se dissipar. Virou em um caminho bem iluminado que seguia o curso do rio e lançou os olhos sobre as águas escuras que corriam rapidamente.

Gina pegou-se pensando se Harry também estava descarregando suas tensões naquele exato momento. Sabia que ele às vezes usava a academia do City Club, no centro da cidade, e que gostava de derrotar seu irmão Neville no squash.

Mas Neville estava em seu rancho em Wyoming, com a esposa e a filha. E a academia do City Club fechava às oito horas.

Mas existiam outras maneiras de aliviar a tensão, outros tipos de atividades físicas que podiam ser praticadas em casa mesmo. Na cama, mais precisamente. Gina sentiu um calor espalhando-se por sua pele, e sabia que isso não se devia apenas ao esforço da corrida.

Não queria pensar em Harry e em sexo, mas era uma tarefa difícil, considerando que centenas de mulheres o haviam enchido de ofertas de sexo toda a semana.

E ele recusara todas elas.

Não era que ele estivesse inclinado a levar uma vida celibatária. Gina sabia que seu chefe tinha companhias femininas de tempos em tempos. Como poderia não saber; era ela quem fazia reservas em restaurantes e teatros na cidade e cuidava dos preparativos de viagem quando o casal resolvia "fugir" no fim de semana. Era ela quem encomendava as flores a serem enviadas ― sempre rosas; Harry não era de economizar em contas de floristas. Era ela também quem passava ou recusava-se a passar ligações da namoradinha do momento, dependendo das instruções do próprio Harry Potter.

Desde que começara a trabalhar como assistente executiva na Potter Corporation Gina aprendera bastante sobre o ABC dos relacionamentos, no estilo Harry Potter:

A. Harry dava preferência ao que chamava de "monogamia em série". Ele só namorava uma mulher de cada vez e esperava que a escolhida se limitasse a ele durante tal período.

B. Nenhum de seus relacionamentos parecia durar muito. Um envolvimento com qualquer chance de tornar-se sério estava condenado a ser de curta duração.

C. Uma vez que Harry tivesse decidido terminar o relacionamento, ele estava realmente terminado, independentemente de como sua parceira se sentisse a respeito. Se calhasse de ser a mulher a dar um ponto final no caso, ele aceitava a decisão sem nunca tentar fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Certa vez, uma de suas ex-namoradas, amargurada por ter sido "chutada bem quando eu ia dar um chute nele", alugara o ouvido de Gina. "_**Harry Potter tem que estar sempre no controle", **_reclamara a mulher, enquanto Gina mantinha um silêncio discreto. "_**Ele exige que o poder que detém como executivo no escritório se estenda para sua vida pessoal, e isto o torna um péssimo candidato para um romance. Tenho certeza que é melhor trabalhar para ele do que estar apaixonada por ele."**_

Gina concordou de todo o coração. Harry era um chefe atencioso, até mesmo generoso, mas como amante... Ela interrompeu bruscamente essa linha de raciocínio, desviando-se dos perigos de uma fantasia romântica impossível.

Todas aquelas mulheres ansiosas que perseguiam Harry deveriam ter feito o mesmo, mas elas não poderiam saber que o fato de ter sido colocado na lista dos "mais cobiçados" o tornaria inalcançável. Harry nunca consentiria em ser perseguido. Tinha que estar no controle de qualquer relacionamento, o que significava que qualquer relacionamento tinha que ser iniciado por ele. Ele era o orgulhoso caçador, não a caça.

Enquanto corria, Gina passou por diversos outros corredores e por inúmeros casais que passeavam. Muitas pessoas haviam optado por fazer exercício ao ar livre esta noite. Quando viu uma figura alta, masculina e muito familiar correndo em sua direção, piscou os olhos, mal podendo conter seu espanto.

Não podia ser! Sua imaginação estava lhe pregando uma peça.

Passara tantas horas trabalhando com ele e tantas de suas horas de folga pensando nele que agora estava criando imagens de Harry Potter.

Mas o homem de cabelos negros, short azul e camiseta branca que se aproximava dela não era nenhuma invenção de sua imaginação.

Era Harry Potter em pessoa, e ele parecia tão espantado quanto ela.

**N/A: Bom aqui esta mais um capitulo, iria postar ontem mais tive um probleminha com meu notebook que é onde deixo minhas fics =/**

**Fico feliz que estejam gostando, ainda tem muito mais psara acontecer, ela tem uma certa semelhancia com A Rebelde Apaixonada, mas esta história também achei encantadora. **

**Família Potter tem muito mais participação nessa fics, e eu amooo eles, apesar de Lilian ser uma vaca.**


	4. Capitulo III

**Capítulo 3**

— Gina? ― perguntou Harry, encarando-a.

Ele mal conseguia acreditar em seus olhos. A jovem com o rosto brilhando e as roupas molhadas de suor parecia a antítese da sempre impecável Gina Weasley com quem trabalhava todos os dias.

Nunca vira a Gina do escritório com um único fio de cabelo fora do lugar, mas agora vários fios de seu cabelo flamejantes escapavam da trança embutida. Rapidamente, tomando consciência de seu estado, Gina ajeitou o cabelo com as mãos.

Os olhos de Harry seguiram o gesto, e ele ficou encantado com a visão da forma perfeita das pequenas orelhas de Gina. Brincos no formato de bolinhas douradas transpassavam a pele delicada.

Harry a fitava, desconcertado com sua incapacidade de desviar os olhos dela. Não era como se nunca tivesse visto aquelas orelhas antes. Gina usava trança quase todo dia. Mas ele nunca notara a perfeição rosada e conquiforme de suas orelhas.

Ele também não tinha nenhuma lembrança prévia do quão delgada e graciosa era a curva do pescoço dela. A mesma curva para a qual agora não conseguia parar de olhar.

Gina tocou a parte lateral de seu pescoço num gesto nervoso.

Harry franziu a testa. A ansiedade dela era compreensível; ele a estava fitando com a avidez de um vampiro faminto! Que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

Decidiu culpar a maldita lista. Ultimamente, colocava a culpa de _**tudo**_no estresse de ser perseguido por todas aquelas ávidas pretendentes.

― Oi, Harry. ― Gina sorriu. Seu pulso, acelerado pela corrida, continuava a bater tão rapidamente quanto antes.

Deu-se conta do quão embaraçoso era aquele encontro. Até então, eles nunca haviam visto um ao outro a não ser no local de trabalho. As regras lá eram familiares e bem definidas, mas não pareciam aplicar-se ali fora, na rua enluarada.

Também as roupas que agora usavam eram diferentes. Nos meses em que trabalhavam juntos, ela nunca vira Harry em trajes tão _**menores.**_

As mangas curtas de sua camisa acentuavam os braços musculosos, que estavam sempre escondidos por camisas cuidadosamente engomadas e paletós feitos sob medida. Os olhos de Gina voaram em direção ao par de coxas musculosas que as calças dos ternos conservadores nunca deixaram à mostra.

Gina rapidamente desviou o olhar. Sentiu a boca seca.

― Você está correndo? ― disse Harry finalmente. Instantaneamente zombou de si mesmo pela observação óbvia que fizera.

Sentiu-se um idiota, e não era uma sensação agradável para um homem que raramente cometia erros. Não culparia Gina se ela lhe respondesse com um comentário ácido.

Mas Gina meramente deu aquele sorriso agradável e respondeu:

― Sim. Depois de hoje, eu precisava do exercício para liberar a tensão.

― Pode acreditar, eu sei exatamente como você se sente! ― disse Harry, aliviado. O gelo quebrou-se. O comentário de Gina os colocara novamente nos papéis que desempenhavam na Potter Corporation.

Num tácito acordo, voltaram a correr, lado a lado e num passo mais lento. Discutiram os horrores do dia e conseguiram até produzir um pouco de humor negro sobre os infortúnios na Potter.

Gina confessou que Sirius Potter visitara seu escritório para reclamar da confusão com o correio de voz

― Pobre Gina. Você ficou na linha de fogo, hein? Espero que não tenha levado para o lado pessoal.

― Ah, não ― assegurou-lhe Gina. ― Eu nunca levaria o fato de ter sido chamada de bajuladora idiota para o lado pessoal.

― Ele te chamou disso? ― Harry sentiu a raiva tomar conta de seu corpo.

― Ele estava zangado. Eu entendi ― disse Gina rapidamente.

Estava pisando em terreno perigoso, discutindo o presidente com seu chefe! Não deveria ter mencionado Sirius Potter, mas correr com Harry debaixo da cobertura da escuridão lhe dera a ilusão de companheirismo. De alguma maneira, as palavras haviam escapado, como se estivesse conversando com uma colega de trabalho.

Esforçou-se para retificar a situação.

― Na verdade, até agora, eu tinha esquecido completamente aquela conversa com o Sr. Potter.

― Por que será que tenho a impressão de que você não está sendo sincera? ― Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas. ― Os ataques verbais do meu tio não são fáceis de serem esquecidos. E se Siirus chamou _**você**_de bajuladora idiota, posso imaginar as palavras que escolheu para se referir a mim. Você vai me contar?

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

― Você não gostaria de ouvir.

― Você está certa, não gostaria. ― Harry fixou os olhos no céu estrelado que se estendia à sua frente. ― Não estou desculpando as ações dele, mas tio Sirius tem estado sob muita pressão desde a morte da minha avó. Além de ter que lidar com a perda da mãe, a reorganização da empresa fez com que as ações da Potter caíssem. Siirus se sente responsável e, infelizmente, meu pai está mais do que disposto a deixá-lo carregar a culpa sozinho.

Todos que trabalhavam para a empresa sabiam que James Potter competia ferozmente com seu irmão mais velho, Sirius, e que, por isso, há muito a relação entre os dois não era das melhores. E a morte da mãe os distanciara ainda mais.

A morte súbita de Minerva Potter, a matriarca de 71 anos, tivera um forte impacto sobre todos ligados à família ou à empresa. Este fato e a subseqüente reorganização da empresa fizeram com que os preços das ações caíssem bruscamente.

Minerva estava pilotando sozinha um dos aviões da família no Brasil quando a aeronave caiu e pegou fogo na floresta tropical. Nos vestígios chamuscados do acidente só foi encontrado um corpo, naturalmente identificado como sendo de Minerva Potter.

Por conhecer a terrível dor resultante da morte súbita de um ente querido, Gina sabia como os membros da família Potter deviam ter se sentido ao ouvir a triste notícia.

― Tive o prazer de encontrar sua avó diversas vezes quando ela ia ao seu escritório ― disse Gina. ― Ela era uma pessoa encantadora, tão amável, espirituosa e dinâmica! E que memória! Acho que ela sabia os nomes de todo mundo que trabalhava para a empresa e sempre tinha tempo para nos dizer algo gentil.

― É, esta era a minha avó ― Harry sorriu recordando-se. ― Eu, ahn, recebi o cartão que você mandou logo depois que ela... se foi. Acho que não cheguei a lhe agradecer.

― Não precisava, só queria lhe dizer o quanto eu a admirava ― murmurou Gina. ― Você deve sentir muita falta dela.

― Não me permito ficar pensando muito nisso ― disse Harry, desconfortável com o rumo que a conversa tomara. ― Manter-se ocupado é o melhor antídoto para... ― ele limpou a garganta e encolheu os ombros. ― Para... ― não conseguia dizer a palavra.

― A dor ― disse Gina por ele. ― É, trabalhar ajuda.

Não iria acrescentar, contudo, que falar sobre a pessoa amada perdida ajudava ainda mais. O estilo de luto de Harry proibia uma manifestação de emoção tão aberta.

― Acho que trabalhar tem ajudado todos na sua família a lidar com a perda ― acrescentou Gina.

― É verdade. Mas meu tio Sirius está enfrentando outra crise que não tem nada a ver com a perda da minha avó.

Embora Harryl raramente fosse assim tão aberto, era um alívio falar de coisas que o estavam incomodando há semanas.

― O casamento de Sirius e Erica está numa fase conturbada. Minhas primas, Caroline, Natalie e as gêmeas, estão preocupadas com os pais. Aparentemente, Erica cansou da agenda lotada e das exigências de Sirius, e para piorar as coisas, ela está sofrendo de síndrome do ninho vazio.

― Muitas mulheres têm dificuldade em se adaptar quando os filhos crescem e saem de casa ― disse Gina.

― Minha mãe não. Ela ficou feliz em ter o ninho _**dela**_todo para si. Mas Erica está sentindo o peso da idade sem as filhas e passando pela crise de meia-idade de não ter realizado seus sonhos, culpando o tio Sirius por ela ter largado a faculdade e ficado em casa cuidando das crianças.

― Erica já pensou em voltar para a faculdade? ― A vocação de Gina para a psicologia a impeliu a oferecer ajuda. ― Muitas pessoas voltam para concluir seus estudos. Existem avós de setenta e tantos anos freqüentando a faculdade.

― Talvez você devesse dizer isso a Erica ― sugeriu Harry zombeteiramente. ― Pelos padrões dela, aos 52 anos, ela está velha e definhando; mas pelos seus, ainda está cheia de vida.

Gina a visualizou Erica Potter, o estereótipo da esposa de executivo freqüentadora do _**country club **_e com hábitos bastante caros. Erica era uma mulher elegante, cujo estilo clássico não envelhecia nunca. Era casada com um dos homens mais ricos do estado. Suas filhas e seus netos eram fortes e saudáveis.

― É difícil imaginar uma mulher com tantas coisas boas não sendo feliz ― murmurou Gina.

Os lábios de Harry curvaram-se num sorriso sarcástico.

― Você já deve ter ouvido o velho ditado "o dinheiro não compra a felicidade". É claro, isto é heresia para a minha mãe, que defende com unhas e dentes o ponto de vista oposto.

― Há ditados e provérbios para o ponto de vista dela também. Que tal "o dinheiro não é tudo, mas é noventa e nove por cento"? ― Gina lançou-lhe um rápido sorriso brilhante.

Harry sentiu-se desorientado, como se tivesse sido lançado para fora do tempo e do espaço. Por um breve momento, mal pôde reconhecer a mulher ao seu lado. Estava acostumado à máscara calma e impassível que Gina usava no trabalho. Mas quando seu rosto estava vivo e iluminado, como agora, ficava extremamente bonita.

Como se tivessem vontade própria, os olhos de Harry percorreram o corpo de Gina, detendo-se à vista dos seios firmes e pequenos que balançavam levemente enquanto ela corria. Ele percebeu pela primeira vez que as roupas que ela usava para trabalhar eram um perfeito disfarce que escondia uma bela silhueta. Com as saias e os sapatos que usava para trabalhar ninguém olhava para suas pernas.

Esta noite, o olhar de Harry fixava-se nelas. Gina não era muito alta, mas suas pernas eram longas e muito bem torneadas. Fitando a pele nua das coxas de Gina, Harry sentiu-se inundado de calor.

O suor escorria em seu rosto e seu coração batia forte. Ele ficou um pouco para trás, mas este afastamento tático proporcionou-lhe uma ótima visão das curvas firmes do bumbum dela. Quase sem ar, Harry começou a conjugar verbos em espanhol em sua cabeça, uma estratégia necessária para desviar o curso de seus pensamentos.

Quando Gina percebeu que ele parará de correr, parou também e virou, olhando para ele. A esta altura Harry já conseguira controlar seus impulsos libidinosos.

― Câimbra na perna ― explicou rapidamente, alcançando-a Por algum tempo, correram lado a lado em silêncio. Então ele disse:

― Gina, queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo meu tio. Depois que descarrega a raiva, ele esquece. Espero que você possa esquecer também.

― Já esqueci ― disse Gina. ― Você parece se dar bem com seu tio ― acrescentou hesitante. Não queria parecer intrometida.

― Sempre me dei bem com o tio Sirius, embora ele de vez em quando exploda comigo ― disse Harry encolhendo os ombros. ― Ele pode ser exigente e controlador, mas eu entendo seus motivos ― acrescentou com um sorriso sem graça. ― Acho que são os mesmos que os meus.

Aquele lampejo de autoconsciência surpreendeu Gina. Ela tentou segurar o sorriso, mas não conseguiu. Harry percebeu.

― Então você concorda que Sirius e eu somos feitos do mesmo material, ahn?

― Digamos que não seria totalmente inimaginável ouvir você usando o termo "bajuladora idiota" ― arriscou ela.

― Eu nunca usaria o termo para descrever você.

― Mas talvez servisse para uma das assistentes de Sirius? ― sugeriu Gina a, lançando-lhe um olhar oblíquo.

― Sabe de uma coisa? Talvez servisse.

Ambos riram. Ela tinha uma risada gostosa, observou Harry. Não aquelas gargalhadas falsas e escandalosas. Sempre gostara da risada dela, embora não costumassem rir muito no escritório.

― Ô-ou! ― exclamou Gina.

Ela e Harry viram o grupo de jovens que se aproximava. As garotas aparentavam ter entre dezoito e vinte e poucos anos e estavam bêbadas. Cantavam e riam alto, correndo pela calçada, quando de repente... avistaram Harry. Ele ficou tenso quando ouviu uma delas gritar:

― Ai, meu Deus, é ele! Um dos dez solteiros mais cobiçados, o que mora bem aqui em Minneapolis!

As amigas começaram a gritar também. A cena lembrava as da chegada dos Beatles em Nova York, em 1964. Ela olhou rapidamente para Harry, que fitava suas fãs, aterrorizado.

Os instintos protetores de Gina foram instantaneamente despertados. Talvez alguns instintos de auto-preservação também. Não queria ficar presa no meio de uma multidão histérica.

Ela lera que pessoas altamente eficazes deviam ser proativas em vez de esperar para reagir. Bem, aqui estava uma chance de provar a sua eficiência. Gina dirigiu-se às garotas:

― Você acha mesmo que ele parece com aquele cara da revista? ― perguntou à primeira garota a identificar Harry. Antes que ela pudesse responder, Gina virou-se rapidamente para Harry e gritou: ― Dino, elas acham que você parece com o Harry Potter. Você acredita?

Harry fitou-a confuso.

― Este é meu irmão Dino ― continuou Gina. ― Ele trabalha no setor de correspondência da Potter Corporation.

― Setor de correspondência? ― repetiu uma das garotas num claro tom de decepção. ― Ele não é _**o**_Harry Potter?

Gina riu.

― Ele entrega a correspondência _**do**_Harry Potter. Serve?

― Acho que ele não parece nada com o Harry Potter. -declarou outra garota. ― Harry Potter tem a aparência de um milionário. Este cara tem a aparência de um funcionário do setor de correspondência.

― O emprego de Dino oferece benefícios, seguro-saúde e odontológico ― disse Gina. ― E ele é solteiro também. Não tem namorada.

Foi o suficiente. As garotas não estavam tão bêbadas a ponto de não perceber que o cara não satisfazia seus padrões.

― Diga ao seu irmão para colocar um anúncio no jornal ― sugeriu uma delas. ― Talvez ele tenha sorte.

― Nós estamos nos guardando para Harry Potter― disse outra.

― Eu acho que ele lembra o Harry Potter ― gritou-lhes Gina.

― Ele só parece com Harry Potter se você estiver bêbada como a Wendy ― gritou de volta uma das meninas.

― Wendy também achou que o entregador de pizza parecia o Tom Cruise ― exclamou outra, e todas riram.

As garotas desapareceram numa curva, deixando Gina a e Harry sozinhos.

― _Dino? _― Harry tentou parecer sério.

― Foi o primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça ― confessou Gina. ― E então, você virou Dino. ― Ela desfez-se em gargalhadas. ― Eu não teria ficado surpresa se você tivesse começado a balbuciar sobre a sua farra abrindo a correspondência de todas as admiradoras de Harry Potter.

― Minha _**farra**_? ― repetiu ele sem acreditar. De repente, não pôde conter o riso.

Ambos estavam com falta de ar de tanto rir e não conseguiam correr, então caminharam juntos, fazendo piadas infames.

― Eu conheço Harry Potter. Ele é o meu chefe, e_**você **_não é nenhum Harry Potter ― parafraseou Gina. ― Você é um falso Dino.

― Acho que prefiro ser um falso Dino que um bajulador idiota ― revidou Harry. ― Embora se o tio Sirius nos visse agora, nos daria como casos perdidos, dois abobalhados, cabeças-de-vento.

― Ninguém poderia acusar você de ser abobalhado ou cabeça-de-vento ― assegurou Gina.

― Acho que não ― disse Harry, franzindo a testa pensativamente. ― Não posso nem mesmo ser acusado de sorrir, de acordo com a minha madrasta, Bárbara. Ela me disse para relaxar, que ultimamente podia contar nos dedos de uma mão o número de vezes que me via sorrindo.

― A Potter Corporation não tem nos dado muitos motivos para sorrir ― murmurou Gina.

― Não, não tem. Tivemos uma série de incidentes desastrosos. ― Sombrio e sisudo, Harry começou a enumerá-los. ― Teve o incêndio do laboratório, causado por um intruso que nunca foi pego e o acidente de avião da minha avó. Depois minha prima Allison começou a ser perseguida por um louco.

― Pelo menos esta calamidade teve um final feliz― respondeu Gina. ― Allison se casou com o guarda-costas.

― Casamento. Um final feliz. ― Este é o seu ponto de vista.

Gina absteve-se de observar que, de acordo com o pensamento de Harry, a idéia que _**ele**_tinha de um final feliz era uma permanente viagem ao cemitério.

― Enquanto isto, as ações da empresa continuam caindo. ― Harry suspirou. ― E, é claro, teve aquela misteriosa invasão do laboratório. O responsável causou uma destruição que resultou em mais atrasos no desenvolvimento da fórmula especial da juventude.

Gina sabia que a empresa estava trabalhando na fórmula da juventude há anos, e que Minerva Potter fizera aquele vôo fatal para o Brasil para conseguir um ingrediente vital. Parecia que a família Potter, abençoada durante tanto tempo, tornara-se amaldiçoada.

― E além de tudo isso ― continuou Harry ― fui nomeado um dos dez solteiros mais cobiçados dos EUA, atraindo uma avalanche de atenção.

― E a sobrecarga do sistema de correio de voz ― acrescentou Gina.

Ela parecia séria e solidária, mas Harry notou o lampejo em seus olhos castanhos mel.

― Eu sei que você acha que a lista dos solteiros não deveria fazer parte da minha contabilidade de problemas familiares, mas isto tem sido um sério inconveniente, Gina ― disse ele.

― Ah, eu sei. Eu tenho despachado suas admiradoras por telefone e por fax.

Ele teve a desconfortável sensação de que ela o estava tratando com condescendência.

― Hoje, bem aqui nesta pista, eu quase fui atacado ― lembrou Harry. Ele estava determinado a fazer com que Gina entendesse a gravidade de seu problema. ― Se aquelas garotas não estivessem bêbadas, nunca teriam engolido aquela sua história de Dino.

― Provavelmente não.

― Estou ficando desesperado, Gina. Não consigo agüentar esse assédio. Vim aqui para correr porque estava me sentindo como um refém preso no meu próprio apartamento. Não podia mais olhar para a pilha de correspondência que está lá ― ah, sim, eu não recebo correspondência só no trabalho, em casa também.

Ele começou a correr novamente e Gina apressou o passo para acompanhá-lo.

― Havia mulheres esperando na portaria do meu prédio quando eu saí ― continuou ele. _― _Tive que sair sorrateiramente, usando um macacão e um boné que peguei emprestado da Oficina do Al. O Al e os filhos dele cuidam dos carros da empresa há anos e foram muito compreensivos.

― Um macacão de mecânico e um boné é um bom disfarce. Você tem um bigode falso e óculos para completar?

A expressão dela era tão séria que ele não podia dizer se ela estava debochando dele ou não. Como não via Gina como uma pessoa do tipo debochado, decidiu responder seriamente.

― Pode acreditar, eu pensei em comprar.

― Talvez você deva comprar uma peruca também. Talvez uma loira e comprida, no estilo garoto de praia. Ninguém iria querer mais saber de você.

― Você está tirando um sarro da minha cara. ― Harry a observou atentamente. ― Você é muito boa com ironias, Gina. Eu nunca tinha percebido isso. Por acaso você passou todo este último ano debochando de mim sem que eu percebesse?

― É claro que não! Nós bajuladores idiotas somos estúpidos demais para sermos irônicos.

Harry riu. Percebeu surpreso que estava se divertindo. Havia tanto tempo que não se divertia que quase esquecera a sensação.

Chegaram a um estacionamento iluminado e, apontando para seu Corvette vermelho, Harry disse:

― Meu carro está aqui. Estava voltando para pegá-lo quando encontrei você. Faço questão de levar você em casa.

― Obrigada.

― Vou poupar você de uma palestra sobre os perigos que uma mulher corre andando sozinha à noite ― disse ele em tom brincalhão.

As palavras mal haviam acabado de sair de sua boca quando Harry percebeu que a simples idéia de Gina como vítima de algum criminoso o deixou atordoado.

― Mas você não deveria sair sozinha à noite, Gina. É um risco desnecessário.

― Fiz um curso de defesa pessoal há alguns anos ― explicou ela. ― Decidi aprender a me proteger.

― O princípio da defesa pessoal é evitar se colocar numa situação perigosa. Seu curso lhe deu um falso sentimento de confiança, Gina. Quero que você me prometa que não vai mais correr sozinha à noite.

― Mmm ― murmurou Gina esquivando-se, cruzando os dedos nas costas e desfazendo sua vaga promessa ao mesmo tempo em que prometia.

Estavam parados sob a luz e ele fitou-lhe as bochechas enrubescidas e o cabelo flamejantes que escapava da trança, emoldurando seu rosto. Ela parecia pequena, suave e muito feminina.

Ele limpou a garganta.

― Você gostaria de ir a algum lugar para beber ou comer alguma coisa? ― perguntou ele impulsivamente, surpreendendo até a si próprio.

― Deste jeito? ― Gina olhou para suas roupas suadas e passou a mão pelo cabelo desgrenhado. ― Eu iria espantar os outros clientes.

― Você não iria, mas eu talvez sim. Porque a gente não passa pelo _**drive-through **_de alguma lanchonete no caminho? Podemos ficar sentados no estacionamento e comer um sanduíche e tomar uma xícara de café ou um refrigerante.

Gina entendeu que ele estava tentando ser educado, mas não havia necessidade.

― É muita gentileza sua, mas tenho que ir para casa. ― Ela olhou rapidamente para o relógio, espantando-se com a hora. ― Na verdade, tenho que ir imediatamente.

Estava quase na hora de seu telefonema noturno para Luna. E esta noite era importante que ela ligasse um pouco mais cedo, porque Luna assistia a um programa de televisão com um grupo de outros pacientes. O programa semanal tornara-se um evento social regular, com pipoca, refrigerantes e doces.

Gina estava emocionada com o fato de que sua irmãzinha adquirira a capacidade de socializar-se. E conseguir compreender e se concentrar em um enredo era uma grande conquista para Luna. Durante um ano e meio após o acidente, a atenção dela fora limitada como a de uma criança que está aprendendo a andar. Mal conseguia acompanhar os programas de ritmo acelerado e visualmente estimulantes feitos para crianças em fase pré-escolar.

Mas agora... Um leve sorriso curvou os lábios de Gina. Luna tinha um círculo de amigos e assistia a programas apropriados para sua idade. Apresentava melhoras a cada dia.

― Você vai ter que me explicar como se chega na sua casa ― disse Harry enquanto a acompanhava até o carro. Ficou pensando por que ela tinha que correr para casa, ou se a verdadeira razão para a partida apressada era porque ela estava ansiosa para fugir de sua presença.

Harry Potter, perseguido por centenas de mulheres, não conseguia convencer Gina Weasley a tomar um refrigerante com ele no estacionamento de uma lanchonete. Ele não pôde deixar de perceber a ironia.

Seus lábios contorceram-se num sorriso amargo. Não existia um versículo bíblico sobre um profeta não ser valorizado em sua própria terra? Parecia que o mesmo princípio se aplicava aos atrativos de um chefe solteiro e cobiçado aos olhos de sua assistente. Gina passava horas em sua companhia no trabalho. Quem poderia culpá-la por querer evitá-lo em suas horas livres?

Ainda assim, a idéia causava-lhe um certo incômodo, e isto o deixava ainda mais irritado. Recolhendo-se a um silêncio mal-humorado, Harry dirigiu com o rádio ligado em uma estação que transmitia um jogo de beisebol.

Nem Gina nem Harry falaram, exceto nos momentos em que ela lhe dizia onde virar. Quando ele parou em frente ao prédio de três andares onde ela morava, Gina abriu a porta do carro.

― Obrigada pela carona ― disse ela, pulando do carro e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Harry observou-a correr para dentro do prédio e perguntou-se em que apartamento ela morava. Ocorreu-lhe que não sabia se ela morava sozinha ou com alguém... ou se este alguém era um homem. Gina nunca falava sobre sua vida pessoal no trabalho. Ele nunca lhe perguntara qualquer coisa sobre sua vida fora do escritório e ela nunca dera qualquer informação.

Harry dirigiu-se para seu apartamento, uma cobertura num prédio futurístico no centro, não muito longe do prédio da Potter. Seu disfarce de macacão estava no banco de trás e ele deu um grunhido ao pensar que teria que vesti-lo novamente. Felizmente, suas admiradoras haviam desistido por esta noite, e a entrada para o prédio estava livre.

Ele correu para dentro, apertou rapidamente o código para desativar o sistema de segurança do elevador privado, depois subiu até o topo do prédio. As portas do elevador abriram-se para um pequeno saguão bem na frente da porta da cobertura. À esquerda ficava uma parede de janelas que davam um vista espetacular para o céu das Cidades Gêmeas.

Harry não parou para dar uma olhada.

**N/A: Desculpem A demora, mas nesse final de férias estou dividindo meu tempo com várias coisa, sair com os amigos, procurar um novo emprego, trabalhar no atual, entre outras, então não estou parando em casa, falo isso apenas para que vocês possam compreender um pouco melhor o por que da demora.**

**Que bom que estão gostando da fics, ai esta mais um capitulo, em breve Harry e Gina vão passar a se envolver muito mais!**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Capítulo 4**

A nova edição da revista _**Famosos**_finalmente chegou às bancas e os dez solteiros mais cobiçados dos EUA viraram assunto do passado. Os programas de fofoca e de entrevista pararam de ligar, assim como os jornais. O número de cartas começou a cair. Dino informou Gina de que um dos novos contratados para a "equipe do solteiro da Potter" tinha sido dispensado.

Embora a mídia nacional tivesse perdido o interesse, localmente Harry ainda era uma celebridade em alta. Como seu telefone de casa não estava na lista e ele usava uma secretária eletrônica para filtrar as ligações, estava seguro em seu apartamento. Continuava a ser incomodado com ligações amorosas no trabalho, mas o sistema de correio de voz estava conseguindo lidar com o número agora reduzido.

Contudo, a imprensa das Cidades Gêmeas continuava pedindo entrevistas. Estavam cientes do interesse local no solteiro nascido e criado na área.

― Só _**uma **_entrevista com Harry e a gente pára de ligar - prometeu Faith Carlisle, uma das repórteres mais persistentes, apresentadora do noticiário do canal 3. Faith sempre conseguia passar pelas recepcionistas, secretárias e pelo sistema de correio de voz da Potter Corporation e, embora suas ligações nunca chegassem até Harry, ela falava com Gina todos os dias.

Gina ficava impressionada com a habilidade e a tenacidade da repórter. Faith Carlisle disse que não desistiria até que conseguisse a entrevista com Harry Potter.

― Você está me cansando ― confessou Gina quando recebeu a segunda ligação do dia. ― Eu até disse a Harry que achava uma boa idéia ele se encontrar com você.

― E o que ele disse? ― pressionou Faith ansiosa.

― Ele disse não ― suspirou Gina. ― Desculpe, eu tentei.

― Ele não sabe que quanto mais se esconder mais atraente ele fica? ― Faith estava frustrada. ― Pense em Jacqueline Onassis. Todos queriam uma entrevista com ela porque era a única entrevista que ninguém conseguia.

― Eu não acho. Ele só não quer ser incomodado.

― Isto não vai acontecer, Gina. Diz, como é que anda o sistema de correio de voz por aí? Algum problema ultimamente?

― Não, graças a Deus! O número de ligações caiu. Acho que o interesse em Harry Potter está começando a diminuir.

― Não tenha tanta certeza disto, querida ― disse Faith, desligando.

Gina esqueceu-se completamente da conversa até mais tarde, quando o sistema de correio de voz ficou tão sobrecarregado com mensagens para Harry que entrou em pane. De novo! Pior, todo o sistema de computadores da empresa congelou também.

Harry andava de um lado para.o outro, furioso e perturbado. Gina inclinou-se contra a parede, de braços cruzados, fitando o carpete cinza perolado.

― Faith Carlisle é responsável por isto, tenho certeza ― murmurou ela. ― Ela fez uma ameaça, mas eu não percebi na hora. Tenho certeza que ela orquestrou esta campanha de ligações, só para mostrar do que é capaz. E vai continuar fazendo este tipo de coisa até você concordar em dar uma entrevista a ela, Harry.

― Nunca! ― Harry socou uma mão com a outra. ― Nunca vou me curvar diante da sabotagem da mídia. Vamos processá-los, vamos...

― Droga, Harry, já agüentei tudo o que podia! ― O rugido de Sirius Potter podia ser ouvido atrás de portas fechadas em todo o corredor.

Gina congelou. Podia escutar os passos do chefão da Potter ressoando pelo corredor carpetado. O gigante enfurecido de "João e o pé de feijão" instantaneamente lhe veio à mente; ela não ficaria surpresa de ouvir Sirius Potter dizendo que iria "triturar os ossos deles para fazer pão". Os ossos de Harry e os dela também, a bajuladora idiota.

Ela lançou um olhar apreensivo na direção de Harry.

― A gente podia se esconder no armário ― sussurrou. ― Talvez ele pense que não estamos aqui. ― Nem ela mesma sabia ao certo se estava brincando ou falando sério. Um porto seguro longe do ameaçador ataque parecia-lhe bastante atraente.

― Fique à vontade ― disse Harry, gesticulando em direção à porta do armário. ― Mas eu não vou me esconder do meu tio.

Ouviram Sirius entrar na sala de Gina. Ela olhou para o armário tentada. Talvez Harry não tivesse medo do tio, mas ela tinha.

Mas era tarde demais. A porta do escritório de Harry abriu-se violentamente e Sirius Potter entrou furioso.

― Você está ciente dos problemas que suas fãs imbecis causaram para esta empresa? ― Sirius começou seu discurso, que pareceu durar uma eternidade.

Harry foi respeitoso de início, mas Sirius continuou enfurecido. Logo Harry desistiu de qualquer tentativa de se desculpar e lançou uma contra-ofensiva. Farpas e acusações mútuas foram lançadas. Eles eram parentes e, portanto, tinham munição guardada de muitos e muitos anos.

Gina ficou grudada na parede, amedrontada demais para se mexer, observando e ouvindo os dois homens destruírem-se verbalmente. Cada um parecia culpar o outro por tudo o que estava errado na empresa e na família.

Sua cabeça começou a latejar. Nunca tivera uma enxaqueca antes, mas estes eram o momento e o local ideais para a primeira.

E quando ela achou que as coisas não podiam piorar, James Potter chegou, com a expressão sombria como uma nuvem carregada.

― Ouvi dizer que você está ameaçando meu filho, Sirius. ― James entrou na briga sem esperar ser convidado.

Gina adivinhou o que tinha acontecido. Um dos funcionários, alarmado ao ouvir Sirius Potter ameaçar acabar com o chefe, informara James, o pai de Harry.

O estômago de Gina estava embrulhado. Agora uma guerra estava prestes a eclodir e ela estava presa ali, testemunhando tudo a contragosto.

― Graças ao obcecado fã-clube do seu filho, toda a empresa foi prejudicada ― Sirius olhou furiosamente para o irmão. ― E esta não é a primeira vez que isto acontece. Eu fui compreensivo e paciente da primeira vez. Da segunda vez também. Até da terceira consegui me segurar. Mas isto já aconteceu cinco vezes! _**Cinco vezes! **_Como presidente, tenho a responsabilidade perante os nossos funcionários e acionistas, o que significa que tenho que acabar com este tipo de loucura!

― Não é culpa do meu filho se as mulheres o acham irresistível ― disse James.

Harry estremeceu.

― Pai, por favor. Tio Sirius e eu podemos resolver isto sozinhos.

― Que tipo de pai eu seria se ficasse parado e deixasse meu irmão intimidar você? ― perguntou James. ― Eu vi o jeito como ele tratou o próprio filho. Pobre Adam, o garoto foi literalmente afastado pela pressão que o Sirius botou sobre ele. Bem, eu não vou permitir que o meu menino seja submetido a esse tipo de tratamento.

Sirius empalideceu ao ouvir a menção a seu único filho. Seu filho distante.

― Pai, isto não tem nada a ver com Adam. E Adam não é mais um garoto, nem eu ― disse Harry firmemente. ― Indiretamente, eu sou responsável pela sobrecarga do sistema de computadores. Desde que aquela reportagem idiota saiu, tenho sido um estorvo para a empresa, e como presidente, tio Sirius tem todo o direito de estar furioso.

― Eu tenho todo o direito de despedir você ― vociferou Sirius.

― Tenta! ― James deu um passo na direção do irmão mais velho. ― Se você ousar demitir o meu menino eu...

― Você o quê? ― interrompeu Sirius com os punhos cerrados.

Gina olhava horrorizada enquanto James Potter reproduzia o gesto do irmão. Os dois irmãos pareciam dispostos a pulverizar um ao outro. Ela rapidamente baixou os olhos.

― Vocês não vão realmente brigar, vão? ― perguntou Harry incrédulo.

― Fique fora disto, Harry ― ordenou Sirius.

― Isto está para acontecer há muito tempo ― disse James entre os dentes cerrados.

Mas antes que um dos irmãos pudesse dar o primeiro golpe, uma mulher jovem, alta e esbelta, com longos cabelos ruivos entrou no escritório e imediatamente colocou-se entre os dois.

― Vocês parecem duas hienas zangadas! Façam o favor de parar agora mesmo. ― Ninphadora Potter, a irmã mais nova de Sirius e James, ficou entre os dois, colocando uma mão sobre o peito de cada um. A expressão dela era uma mistura de tristeza e desgosto.

Gina sentiu os joelhos bambos de alívio. Nunca ficara tão feliz em ver alguém em toda a sua vida! Se Ninphadora não tivesse chegado naquele momento, Sirius e James teriam chegado às vias de fato. E adicionando-se Harry àquela mistura, só Deus sabe o que poderia ter acontecido. Gina imaginou que teria acabado ligando para o telefone de emergência e esperando que a equipe de resgate chegasse a tempo.

― Isto não é da sua conta, Ninphadora ― grunhiu Sirius, mas Gina percebeu que as mãos dele já não estavam cerradas. Nem as de James.

― Sirius está querendo mostrar que é o todo-poderoso ― disse ele para a irmã, ignorando o irmão. ― Tratando o meu menino da mesma maneira arrogante e tirana com que tratava o próprio filho. Ele afastou Adam da empresa e agora está tentando fazer o mesmo com Harry. E isto eu não vou permitir!

― Pai, eu tenho 29 anos e ninguém está tentando me afastar de nada. ― Harry estava exasperado. ― Por favor, volte para o departamento jurídico e... e processe alguém.

― Então você está do lado do seu tio, não é? ― James lançou um olhar raivoso e funesto para Harry e Sirius. ― Bajulando Sirius porque ele é o presidente enquanto eu sou apenas o advogado e vice-presidente? Ah, você é mesmo filho da sua mãe, Harry.

Dizendo isto, James saiu furioso do escritório.

― Harry não tem nada a ver com aquela bruxa gananciosa da Lilian! ― protestou Sirius indo atrás do irmão. ― Está na hora de você valorizar seu filho! Harry trabalha feito um desgraçado para esta empresa e não é nada interesseiro. Que tipo de pai é você para falar assim do seu filho? Não é de admirar que o pobre do Neville tenha tido que se mudar para Wyoming para finalmente poder viver a vida dele. Você está sempre menosprezando seus filhos!

A briga dos irmãos continuou corredor abaixo até os elevadores, onde cada um entrou num e foi para um andar diferente do outro.

Ninphadora, Harry e Gina ficaram no escritório de Harry.

― Adoro vir até a empresa para visitar minha família ― disse Ninphadora secamente. ― Eles são tão simpáticos!

― Você sempre chega na hora certa, tia Dora ― disse Harry, sorrindo para a tia. Ele gostava de chamá-la assim porque ela tinha 33 anos, apenas quatro a mais que ele. Ela sempre fora um de seus parentes preferidos.

― Eu vim almoçar com Hermione e fiquei sabendo que estava havendo um grande espetáculo aqui no seu escritório, Harry. ― Ninphadora balançou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.― Ver Sirius e James prestes a lutar como dois adolescentes esquentadinhos é deprimente. Mamãe ficaria horrorizada.

― Não, não ficaria ― disse Harry. ― Ela estava acostumada com as brigas entre Sirius e James.

― E Gina está aqui! Coitadinha, você está com a cara de alguém que ficou preso em um covil de leões famintos. ― Ninphadora sorriu. ― Vamos ter que te arrancar da parede?

Fazendo um esforço para sorrir, Gina afastou-se lentamente do abrigo da parede.

― É ótimo vê-la novamente, Srta. Potter ― disse Gina respeitosamente. Ninphadora era escritora de livros de mistério e Gina já lera e adorara todos eles. Estava um pouco intimidada pela presença da autora.

― Por favor, me chame de Ninphadora. Ou de tia Dora, se preferir. ― Ninphadora deu um sorriso largo. ― Qualquer coisa menos Srta. ´Potter. Posso perguntar do que se tratava esta última confusão entre os meus irmãos?

Harryl começou a explicar.

― E nenhum dos dois consegue deixar de criticar o outro como pai ― terminou ele com um suspiro. ― Papai adora colocar o dedo na ferida lembrando que Adam se recusou a trabalhar para a empresa e tio Sirius não consegue resistir à oportunidade de alfinetar papai com as burradas de Neville.

― Neville não está mais fazendo burradas ― lembrou Ninphadora. ― Está casado, feliz, tem um filho lindo e está fazendo maravilhas com o rancho que mamãe deixou para ele.

― Tio Sirius observou isto em sua versão atualizada ― disse Harry. ― Seu novo argumento parece ser que Neville teve que se distanciar da presença nociva de papai para conseguir parar de fazer besteiras. Uma alfinetada eficiente.

― As pessoas mudam de lado tão rápido ― deixou escapar Gina.

Sentia-se como se estivesse girando num caleidoscópio enquanto ouvia os Potter discutirem. Ainda estava meio tonta. Num minuto Sirius estava repreendendo Harry, no outro o estava defendendo contra James, que subitamente se virará contra o filho depois de tê-lo defendido momentos antes.

A vida na tranqüila família Weasley não a preparara para uma tribo volúvel como os Potter, que diziam coisas horríveis uns para os outros e no instante seguinte tomavam-se ardentes aliados. Gina pensou em seus pais, em sua irmã e no tempo que passaram juntos. Uma família como outra qualquer, gentis uns com os outros. Um conceito desconhecido para a família Potter.

― Eu sei o que você quer dizer ― suspirou Ninphadora. ― E acho que é melhor eu ter uma conversa com Sirius e James. Acho que nenhum deles está pronto para hastear a bandeira branca ainda. Harry, se você vir Hermione, diga a ela que vou ter que deixar o almoço para outro dia.

Ninphadora deixou o escritório.

― A presença de Ninphadora tem o poder de acalmar e neutralizar os ânimos. Ela vai conseguir esfriar a cabeça de papai e de tio Sirius. Uma paz temporária, é claro, até o próximo _**round**__ ― _acrescentou Harry desanimado.

"Se Ninphadora conseguisse estabelecer uma trégua entre os irmãos, mereceria o Prêmio Nobel da Paz", pensou Gina.

Hermione chegou momentos depois, quando Gina estava deixando o escritório de Harry e indo para a sua sala.

― Você não precisa sair, Gina. Eu gostaria que você ficasse ― disse Hermione. ― Estou com um impulso homicida e não sei se posso responder pelos meus atos se ficar sozinha com meu irmão.

― E eu devo servir como testemunha ou como impedimento? ― perguntou Gina, na esperança de transformar a carranca de Hermione num sorriso. Não funcionou.

― Qual o problema, Hermione? ― perguntou Harry com o ar cansado.

― Só quero que você saiba que perdi três páginas do diálogo no qual estava trabalhando para a minha mais nova idéia para um comercial quando o maldito computador deu pau de novo! ― anunciou Hermione. ―_**Três páginas! Perdidas!**_

Harry não estava com disposição para demonstrar solidariedade ou para se desculpar.

― Você nunca ouviu falar em salvar o documento ao final de cada página?

― Do jeito que as coisas estão aqui, vou ter que começar a salvar depois de cada palavra ― vociferou Hermione. ― Harry, estou cansada de tudo isto!

― Ah, sim, e eu estou me divertindo muito! ― retrucou Harry num tom ácido. ― Computadores entrando em pane, parentes brigando, dias perdidos! O que poderia ser mais divertido?

Hermione parecia prestes a socá-lo. Gina sentiu-se obrigada a intervir.

― Sua tia Ninphadora disse que teria que adiar o almoço, Hermione ― disse ela. ― Você já comeu no restaurante Floresta Negra? Eles têm as melhores sobremesas do mundo.

Harry e Hermione olharam para Gina como se ela tivesse perdido completamente a noção das coisas.

― Ahn, talvez seja melhor eu voltar para a minha mesa ― sugeriu Gina.

― Não, fique aqui, Gina ― ordenou Hermione. ― Já que meu irmão está querendo dar uma de espertinho, prefiro falar com você. Eu ouvi dizer que as admiradores do Harry entupiram o sistema de correio de voz _**de novo **_e fizeram com que os computadores entrassem em pane _**de novo! **__O _que está acontecendo? Pensei que essa confusão de solteiro mais cobiçado estivesse acabando.

― E está! ― insistiu Harry. ― Quase ― acrescentou abatido.

― Estaria acabada se não fosse por Faith Carlisle ― interpôs Gina.

― A repórter do canal 3? ― perguntou Hermione.

― Essa mesmo ― disse Harry. Ele explicou a situação com Faith Carlisle para Hermione, com alguma ajuda de Gina.

― Bem, eu concordo com Gina ― disse Hermione. ― Você vai ter que dar uma entrevista para essa mulher ou então ela vai continuar a incomodar.

― Absolutamente não! Não vou ceder àquela... àquela terrorista das comunicações! ― Harry estava irredutível.

― Mas e se ela conseguir sobrecarregar o sistema todo dia? ― Gina entrou em pânico só de pensar. ― Seu pai e seu tio vão acabar se matando até o final da semana. ― Ela lançou um olhar apreensivo para Hermione.

― Tem que haver uma saída! ― exclamou Hermione. ― Não podemos passar todos os dias nos preocupando com a possibilidade de o computador entrar em pane.

― Bem, uma entrevista com Faith Carlisle seria como jogar um fósforo aceso em um recipiente de gasolina ― previu Harry. ― Só resultaria em mais ligações e cartas.

― Espere! Estou tendo uma idéia! ― gritou Hermione de repente. ― Uma idéia fabulosa!

Ela se acomodou na borda da mesa de Harry e começou a balançar as pernas para frente e para trás.

― Harry, você vai dar uma entrevista exclusiva para Faith Carlisle, mas não a entrevista que ela está esperando. Essa entrevista vai resolver o problema e tirar as admiradoras do seu pé e do sistema de correio de voz também. Se é isto o que você realmente quer ― acrescentou maliciosamente.

― É claro que é o que eu quero! Você acha que eu gosto de me sentir caçado? E o problema com os computadores me afeta tanto quanto a tio Sirius e você. Eu faria qualquer coisa para acabar com isso!

― Então por que você não anuncia seu noivado? ― sugeriu Hermione. ― Ligue para Faith e diga-lhe que você quer dar a ela uma entrevista exclusiva, e use a oportunidade para anunciar para toda Minneapolis e St. Paul que você não está mais disponível. _**Voilà! **_Você é um homem livre.

― Esta é a idéia mais estúpida que já ouvi ― disse Harry impaciente. ― Você não está entendendo, Hermione. Eu não quero noivar nem casar.

― É verdade ― confirmou Gina. ― Ele preferiria estar morto do que casado.

Hermione riu.

― _**Você**_é quem não está entendendo, Harry. O noivado não seria real. Você teria uma noiva de mentirinha, que participaria da farsa até toda essa história de solteiro cobiçado acabar. Pense nisso, Harry. Faith Carlisle anunciaria para todas as solteiras das Cidades Gêmeas que você não está mais disponível. Você teria sua paz e sua privacidade de volta e a empresa estaria a salvo.

Harry abriu a boca para protestar, depois fechou-a e reconsiderou a idéia de sua irmã mais nova.

― Teoricamente, poderia funcionar― admitiu. ― Mas na prática não tem a menor chance.

― Por que não? ― Hermione exigiu saber.

― Porque onde vou arrumar essa noiva de mentirinha para participar da farsa? O noivado vai ter _**que**_parecer autêntico para que Faith Carlisle engula a história.

― Faith Carlisle consegue farejar um falso noivado a quilômetros ― disse Gina. ― Ela já provou que é bastante esperta.

― Então a gente vai ter que fazer esse noivado parecer real, certo? ― exclamou Hermione, já envolvida no esquema. ― Essa noiva vai ter que ser alguém em quem confiamos totalmente. E ela vai ter que parecer uma escolha lógica para você, Harry. Alguém que tenha estado na sua vida durante todo o tempo, mas que tenha permanecido em segundo plano durante toda a comoção.

Os olhos de Harry encontraram os de sua irmã. Ela fitou-o, transmitindo uma mensagem silenciosa.

― Sempre achei que você tivesse uma perspicácia aguçada, Harry ― disse Hermione brincalhona. ― Será que vou ter que dizer com todas as letras?

O pescoço de Harry enrubesceu.

― Hermione, acho que a gente deveria...

― G-I-N-A― soletrou Hermione cantarolando.

― ... finalizar os detalhes antes de dizer a ela ― terminou Harry, o rubor espalhando-se pelo rosto.

Gina foi pega totalmente desprevenida quando Hermione soletrou seu nome. Ela os olhou perplexa.

― Parabéns, Gina ― exclamou Kristina. ― Você foi a escolhida. A novíssima falsa noiva de Harry.

― _**Eu?**_

― Você vai topar, Gina? ― Como de praxe, quando Harry fazia um pedido, soava como uma ordem. O que, de fato, era. Tudo bem quando se tratava de assuntos de trabalho, mas obrigá-la a fingir estar noiva dele era completamente diferente.

― Vocês não podem estar falando sério! ― Gina sabia que sua voz soara desesperada. Ela viu Harry e Hermione trocarem olhares e queria fugir do escritório. A briga acabara e eles estavam prestes a unir suas forças... contra ela!

― Ah, estamos falando muito sério ― assegurou-lhe Hermione. ― Você é a candidata ideal, Gina.

― Exceto pelo mais importante, ou seja, a credibilidade! ― Gina começou a afastar-se lentamente. ― Ninguém vai acreditar que Harry está noivo de mim. Nunca estivemos juntos fora deste escritório.

Ela continuou se afastando até que suas costas tocaram a parede. Ficou chapada contra a parede, fitando Harry e Hermione alternadamente. Eles não esperavam realmente que ela participasse daquele plano louco, esperavam?

― Infelizmente acho que ela tem razão com respeito à credibilidade ― disse Harry franzindo a testa. ― Vamos examinar os fatos objetivamente. Se Gina e eu estivéssemos tendo um relacionamento sério, teríamos sido vistos juntos por alguém pelo menos _**uma**_vez. E uma única vez é o suficiente. Vocês sabem com que eficiência se espalham os boatos aqui na empresa.

― Se nós fôssemos, ahn, um casal, já seríamos alvo de fofocas há um bom tempo ― acrescentou Gina com seriedade.

― Ah, mas suponhamos que vocês dois tivessem tomado cuidado para serem extra-discretos? ― sugeriu Hermione. ― Vire o argumento do avesso, Harry. A razão pela qual você e Gina nunca foram vistos juntos é porque vocês _**sabem**_com que facilidade as fofocas se espalham aqui. Vocês deliberadamente mantiveram o relacionamento em segredo. E parece que foram espetacularmente bem-sucedidos. Ninguém na empresa tem a menor idéia de que vocês se apaixonaram loucamente.

― Nem nós dois ― murmurou Gina num tom sombrio.

Hermione não se intimidou.

― O que nos leva ao capítulo atual de seu romance secreto. Vocês estavam prontos para assumir publicamente o relacionamento e anunciar o noivado quando a revista colocou Harry naquela inoportuna lista dos solteiros mais cobiçados dos EUA.

Harry sentou à mesa, pegou uma caneta e anotou algo.

― Na verdade, essa história é possível, Hermione. E quanto mais penso a respeito, mais convencido fico de que este plano é viável.

Ele fitou o papel à sua frente.

― Gina e eu não somos tipos extravagantes. Seria de esperar que decidíssemos manter nossa privacidade em vez de nos expor como um casal.

Gina o encarou. Era como se ele estivesse em uma sessão de apresentação de idéias para o desenvolvimento de um produto. Exceto que o produto sendo desenvolvido neste caso era o falso noivado entre os dois!

Seu olhar fixou-se na mão de Harry que segurava a caneta. Os dedos dele eram longos e bem desenhados, masculinos, fortes e...

― Isso nunca vai funcionar! ― soltou desesperada. ― Eu conversei com Faith Carlisle todo dia, lembram? Ela vai saber que inventamos essa história de repente!

― Como? ― perguntou Harry. Ele estava entrando no plano, Gina podia perceber. Seus olhos sempre brilhavam quando ele estava envolvido num projeto que o interessava. ― Faith Carlisle _**é**_só uma repórter, Gina. E de acordo com a nossa versão da história, você conseguiu enrolá-la direitinho. Nem mesmo os instintos de repórter-farejadora conseguiram detectar um envolvimento entre nós. A Carlisle vai respeitar você por ter sido mais esperta que ela. Além disso, vai ficar lisonjeada por termos escolhido ela para nos entrevistar.

― E nessa entrevista vocês vão anunciar publicamente o noivado e terminar todo esse assédio ― concluiu Hermione. ― Posso ser a primeira a parabenizá-los? Vocês fazem um casal adorável!

― Eu não vou conseguir! ― Gina estava quase chorando. ― É inútil, Harry. Você vai ter que arranjar outra pessoa.

Ela sentiu ambos os irmãos encarando-a, estudando-a cuidadosamente, e seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho.

― Se vocês me dão licença, tenho um monte de coisas na minha mesa que...

― Esta é uma ironia interessante, Harry ― disse Hermione rindo. ― Você é assediado por centenas de mulheres, mas sua própria assistente se sente incapaz de fingir que tem alguma coisa com você. Fico me perguntando o que isto significa.

― _**Eu **_fico me perguntando ― disse Harry carrancudo.

― Não significa nada ― assegurou-lhes Gina.

Ela se sentia como um acrobata na corda bamba sem rede de segurança. Deu-se conta de que a pessoa que estava ofendendo com aquela recusa era seu _**chefe**__. _Era melhor tentar consertar as coisas antes que acabasse na fila do desemprego.

― Eu simplesmente não sei mentir. Se tentasse contar a Faith Carlisle, aos meus amigos ou a qualquer outra pessoa que estou noiva de Harry Potter, eles ririam na minha cara.

― Por quê? ― perguntou Hermione. ― Eu não acho difícil acreditar que meu irmão pudesse se apaixonar por você.

― Parece uma história bizarra do _**Arquivo X **_― retrucou Gina. ― Todo mundo sabe o que Harry pensa sobre casamento.

― Ele tinha uma visão amarga do casamento até que você apareceu. ― Hermione a deixara sem argumentos.

― É, agora eu quero casar e viver feliz para sempre ― interpôs Harry sarcasticamente.

― E ter filhinhos por todas as razões erradas também, suponho ― acrescentou Gina. Ela não se preocupou em esconder seu ressentimento. O desrespeito de Harry pelo casamento e sua crença de que os filhos não poderiam ser produtos de um amor mútuo e duradouro irritavam-na além da conta. ― Como você vai conseguir fazer o papel de um homem que está pensando em se casar se não consegue nem dizer a palavra "casamento" sem ser sarcástico?

― Bem pensado ― disse Hermione. ― Você tem que parar com isto, Harry. Pratique olhar com ternura para a sua noiva. Coloque um tom apaixonado na voz quando falar sobre finalmente ter encontrado a mulher certa. Tente parecer impressionado quando mencionar como estava errado a respeito do casamento e alegre e confiante quando falar do seu futuro com a mulher que ama.

― Ele nunca vai conseguir! ― declarou Gina. Aquela afirmação tão categórica e fervorosa incomodou Harry.

― Eu posso e vou fazer o que for necessário pelo bem-estar da Potter Corporation, e se isto incluir representar um certo papel, até mesmo o papel do noivo embriagado de amor, eu vou representá-lo. Nunca subestime minha determinação e minha devoção a esta empresa, Gina.

Ele levantou-se e começou a andar na direção dela. Gina respirou trêmula. Preferia que ele tivesse ficado onde estava, com a grande mesa de mogno entre eles.

Harry estava vestindo um de seus ternos feitos sob medida. Gina piscou. No estado de nervos em que se encontrava, sua mente começara a lhe pregar peças. Uma outra imagem dele sobrepusera-se à que ela estava vendo.

Despindo-o mentalmente, ela o viu de shorts de corrida e a camiseta que estava usando no dia em que o encontrou na rua. Gina viu as poderosas coxas cobertas de pêlos escuros. Viu os braços fortes e os ombros largos, a parede musculosa que formava seu peito sob a camiseta de malha suada.

O corpo de Gina enrijeceu em sinal de alarme. Quanto mais perto Harry Potter chegava, mas confusa ela se sentia.

Gina engoliu em seco.

― Eu nunca subestimaria a sua devoção à empresa. ― Ela esperava que sua voz saísse mais como um endosso ressoante e menos como um guincho. ― Mas você não é o único que está participando deste... deste psicodrama. Você e a sua irmã me meteram nisso também e... e vai ser estranho tentar fingir para os meus amigos que estou noiva de um membro da família Potter.

Tentou visualizar-se contando a Lynn, Margaret e Diana durante o almoço, que estava noiva de Harry Potter. Ou dando a notícia a suas colegas de apartamento. Gina estremeceu ao imaginar as cenas.

― Não posso fazer isto.

― Estranho ― repetiu Harry laconicamente. ― Existe alguém em especial que acharia nosso suposto noivado assim tão _**estranho? **_Para ser mais específico, estou falando de algum homem, Gina. ― Seus olhos estavam frios e inquisitivos. ― Existe algum homem na sua vida que se oporia à sua participação neste plano?

Gina pensou na pergunta. Um simples sim a tiraria daquela situação. Poderia inventar um namorado que ficaria furioso se ela fosse fingir estar noiva de outro homem.

― Lembre-se que você já confessou ser péssima mentirosa ― disse Harry. ― Sem contar, é claro, que eu ficaria extremamente preocupado em ter uma assistente que mente descaradamente para mim.

Gina entendeu a mensagem nada sutil. Ele pretendia verificar a história e se não houvesse de fato nenhum namorado ela seria despedida da empresa. Pensou em Luna, que dependia dela.

Não, não podia se dar ao luxo de perder o emprego. Gina faria o que fosse necessário para permanecer empregada. Soltou um leve suspiro.

― Não existe nenhum homem na minha vida que se oporia ao plano ― confessou.

Não havia qualquer homem em sua vida, e a escolha era dela. Sentia-se a anos-luz do mundo de namoros e encontros. As perguntas "para se conhecer melhor", os sorrisos ao fingir interesse em alguém ou algo pelo qual você não tem o menor interesse... o tempo e o esforço necessários para começar e manter um relacionamento exigiam muito mais energia do que ela tinha para dar neste momento.

― Entendo ― disse Harry com a expressão impassível. Por dentro, contudo, estava exultante. _**Não tem nenhum namorado especial! **_― Isto remove um dos maiores obstáculos. Um namorado ciumento é a única complicação que poderia destruir o plano do falso noivado.

Harry convencera-se de que era por esta razão que estava tão entusiasmado.

― Acho que podemos começar. Gina, ligue para Faith Carlisle e marque a entrevista para depois de amanhã.

**N/A: Então gente, o motivo de não ter postado ainda era o mesmo!**

**Estou numa correria enorme estes dias e o final de semana é quando fico com um pouco mais de tempo...**

**Obrigado pelos comentários, mesmo!**


	6. Capitulo V

**Capítulo 5**

Inquieta, Gina deslocava o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra. Sentia-se como se estivesse no topo de um arranha-céu e o telefonema para Faith Carlisle fosse fazer com que caísse lá de cima.

Hermione estava ciente da aflição dela.

― Harry, ninguém pode subestimar sua devoção à empresa, mas não vamos superestimar a de Gina. ― Ela cruzou o escritório para ficar ao lado de Gina. ― Vamos analisar a situação do ponto de vista dela. Ela não vai ganhar nada com o plano além de chateação.

Harry franziu a testa. A relutância de Gina em fazer sua parte no falso noivado o aborrecia. Não estava levando a recusa dela para o lado pessoal, é claro, garantiu a si mesmo. Mas era um homem que se guiava por metas, e este falso noivado era o meio para sua meta ― o fim da perseguição de suas admiradoras. O fim da perturbação da rotina diária da Potter Corporation por pessoas como Faith Carlisle.

Os olhos de Harry deslizaram pelo corpo de Gina, cujas roupas escondiam completamente todos os seus atributos femininos. E aqueles sapatos de saltos grossos eram quase ortopédicos.

Nem mesmo uma avó usaria sapatos tão sérios. _**Especialmente**_Minerva, sua avó moderninha. Ele rapidamente bloqueou a dor evocada pela lembrança de sua falecida avó. E também tirou da cabeça sua irritação irracional com o guarda-roupa de Gina.

― Gina é funcionária desta empresa ― disse ele com um ar superior. ― É do interesse dela que os negócios sigam o mais tranqüilamente possível. Isto não é suficiente para ela?

Gina balançou vigorosamente a cabeça em sentido afirmativo, enquanto Hermione fez que não com a sua.

― Harry, este falso noivado vai exigir tempo além do horário de trabalho regular ― explicou Hermione. ― Depois que o noivado for anunciado, você vai ter que fazer um esforço para que pareça real. Vocês dois vão ter que ser vistos juntos em público, indo a lugares e fazendo o que um casal de noivos faria.

― E se fôssemos um casal de noivos que prefere ficar na nossa? ― perguntou Harry num tom arrastado.

Gina sentiu uma onda de calor percorrendo seu corpo. Por um momento, pensou como seria estar noiva ― de verdade ― de Harry Potter, passar as noites com ele...

Ela levantou os olhos para observá-lo e deu de cara com o olhar de Harry, que a examinava minuciosamente. Gina desviou o rosto rapidamente.

― Harry, encare os fatos ― disse Hermione. ― Se você quer que esta idéia do falso noivado funcione, vai ter que convencer as pessoas de que não está mais disponível, que está realmente noivo de Gina. Isto significa que vocês vão ter que sair para festas, jantares ou para o teatro.

― Acho que você tem razão ― reconheceu Harry soltando um suspiro. ― Gina, faça reservas para jantar esta semana. E compre ingressos para o teatro.

― Quer que eu mande algumas flores para mim mesma também? ― perguntou Gina educadamente.

― Você conhece as regras ― riu Hermione. ― Jantar, teatro e flores são o pacote padrão para a primeira semana de um namoro _**à la **_Harry Potter. Mas estamos saindo do assunto, esse negócio de falso noivado vai exigir tempo extra de Gina. Funções de noiva _**não são **_parte do trabalho dela, e é justo que ela seja paga pelo seu tempo.

Harry observou o rosto de Gina enquanto ela repensava o noivado, não como um favor para ele, mas como uma fonte de renda para ela. Os lábios dele torceram-se num sorriso cínico. Deveria ter colocado as coisas daquela maneira desde o início. Que mulher poderia resistir aos poderes de sedução de uma boa grana? Como é que ele, filho de Lilian Potter, podia ter esquecido que qualquer mulher podia ser comprada? Até mesmo Gina Weasley.

Gina lançou um olhar oblíquo na direção dele e viu o que ele estava pensando: que a oferta de dinheiro acabaria com quaisquer dúvidas que ela pudesse ter sobre fazer o papel de noiva dele.

Ele não ficaria chocado se ela recusasse qualquer pagamento de hora extra? De dizer a ele que seu salário atual cobriria as obrigações sociais extras? Uma ação tão inesperada destruiria completamente a teoria dele de que todas as mulheres são gananciosas e dispostas a fazer qualquer coisa por dinheiro! A boca de Gina curvou-se num sorriso secreto. Seria muito bom desafiar suas opiniões enraizadas sobre mulheres e dinheiro.

Mas antes que ela pudesse fazer a oferta, Harry falou.

― Hermione tem razão. Vamos seguir a tabela do sindicato para pagamento de horas extras. Está bom para você, Gina? E eu gostaria de oferecer um bônus. Que tal... ― Ele pausou deliberadamente para criar suspense e seus olhos estavam frios e calculistas. Estava curioso. Que preço Gina acharia merecer? ― Cinqüenta mil dólares ― disse friamente e observou o queixo de GINA cair.

― Que bônus caro, Harry! ― disse Hermione incrédula.

― Não se preocupe, não vai sair dos fundos da empresa. ― Harry fingiu estar entediado. ― Vou pagar o bônus do meu bolso, já que Gina está me fazendo um favor pessoal.

Gina observou-o. Harry estava jogando seu próprio jogo, um jogo sobre mulheres e dinheiro, e se ela aceitasse a oferta, ele seria o vencedor.

E ela _**tinha**_que aceitar. Não podia se dar ao luxo de recusar aquela oferta. Se não tivesse que pensar em Luna, talvez pudesse ter o prazer de jogar aquele bônus na cara dele.

Luna precisava de pelo menos mais um ano de terapias intensivas no centro de reabilitação. Além disso, conforme sua condição melhorava, mais oportunidades tornavam-se disponíveis para ela. O centro oferecia passeios e viagens, experiências valiosíssimas para pacientes em recuperação. Pacientes que precisavam sair de vez em quando do casulo super-protetor do centro. E todos esses passeios e viagens custavam caro.

Gina sabia que o pagamento de horas extras e o bônus seriam dinheiro bem gasto com Luna. Ela aceitaria a oferta de Harry. Seria egoísta não aceitar.

― Pelo visto temos um trato, certo? ― O tom de Harry era uma combinação de triunfo e escárnio. ― Vou pedir a Alvo que prepare um contrato. Você vai receber metade do bônus quando assinar e o resto depois que a farsa tiver sido concluída. Ou seja, quando terminarmos o nosso noivado devido a, digamos, diferenças irreconciliáveis?

Gina sabia que caíra no conceito dele. Por um milésimo de segundo, pensou em contar a ele sobre Luna, depois desistiu da idéia. Recusava-se a usar a irmã para ficar bem aos olhos de Harry Potter. O cinismo de Harry era problema dele. Ainda assim, ficara ofendida pela acusação silenciosa de que ela era gananciosa e de que estava à venda por cinqüenta mil dólares.

Ou menos. O rosto de Gina enrubesceu. Teria aceitado qualquer quantia que ele oferecesse como bônus. Não recusaria dinheiro que poderia ser usado com Luna por causa de um orgulho bobo.

― Temos um trato ― afirmou Gina. ― Obrigada pelo bônus generoso ― acrescentou num tom mais baixo.

― Tenho certeza de que você vai fazer valer cada centavo, Gina. Fingir estar noiva deste cara é algo que exige uma atuação merecedora de Oscar ― interpôs Hermione jovialmente, numa tentativa de quebrar a tensão que vibrava entre seu irmão e a assistente.

― Se você quer um trabalho bem-feito, tem que pagar o preço ― disse Harry, com um sorriso que, na verdade, mais parecia o de um lobo. ― Você tem certeza que cinqüenta mil é o suficiente, Gina? Você poderia acabar com o plano contando a verdade a Faith Carlisle. Se você fizer outras exigências, não vou ter outra alternativa senão atendê-las.

Gina estava indignada. Ela imaginou que no decorrer dos anos ele testemunhara inúmeras partidas do jogo "me dá mais dinheiro ― vem pegar" entre seus pais. Mas entender a psicologia por trás de suas ações não as tomava menos insultuosas.

― Eu aceito as condições que você ofereceu ― disse ela friamente.

― Ótimo! Agora vamos trabalhar no plano ― disse Hermione, olhando de um para o outro. ― Temos que manter isto em segredo. Ninguém pode saber que o noivado é falso.

― Vou contar a Alvo― insistiu Harry. ― Quero que um advogado redija um contrato, confio plenamente nele.

― Eu também. ― Hermione virou-se para Gina, num tentativa de incluí-la na discussão. ― Todos nós confiamos. Alvo Dumbledore é como um membro da família. Ele é um pouco pão-duro às vezes, mas é um pão-duro encantador.

Gina deu um leve sorriso. Vira Alvo Dumbledore algumas poucas vezes e já conhecia sua aparência externa de rispidez. Contudo, nunca fora apresentada a seu suposto encanto.

Enquanto Harry e Hermione planejavam os detalhes do falso noivado, Gina ouvia com um crescente ar de distanciamento. Sentia-se um peão no tabuleiro dos Potter, uma peça de jogo. Então desligou-se deles e concentrou-se em Luna, na segurança que o bônus traria.

Aquela mesma aura de irrealidade a envolveu novamente no dia seguinte durante a reunião com Harry e Alvo Dumbledore.

Alvo Dumbledore era uma figura alta e imponente, de cabelos brancos e olhos azuis penetrantes. Um homem que irradiava inteligência e poder.

O advogado retirou uma pilha de papéis da pasta e colocou-a na frente de Gina.

― Leia tudo isto, depois assine nos três lugares que marquei com um _X― _disse o advogado.

― Não preciso ler ― disse Gina. ― Só me mostre onde estão os xis e eu assino.

― E dar a você um pretexto para nos processar por representação jurídica inadequada? ― zombou Harry.

Gina segurou o impulso quase irresistível de responder. Enquanto continha firmemente a língua, olhou para o advogado. Ele a observou por um momento, então um pequeno sorriso curvou-lhe a boca.

― Eu a aconselharia a não responder, Srta. Weasley. Chama-se "direito de permanecer calada" e está na Quinta.

― Isto é, na Quinta Emenda da Constituição ― acrescentou Harry, com um ar tão óbvio de superioridade que Alvo Dumbledore revirou os olhos.

Harry estivera assim durante todo o dia, observou Gina irritada. Quando não estava lhe dando indiretas, fazia insinuações maliciosas sobre sua inteligência, sua competência ou seus valores. E durante toda à tarde ela se esquivara, fingindo não entender os comentários. Ela nunca fora tão dura, impassível e imperturbável. Não sabia como Harry conseguia tolerar; ela estava dando em seus próprios nervos.

― Na Quinta Emenda da Constituição? É mesmo? ― perguntou Gina com uma ingenuidade digna de crédito. Não daria a Harry Potter a satisfação de perturbar sua implacável compostura. ― Obrigada por me explicar.

Alvo Dumbledore deu uma gargalhada. Harry franziu a testa. Gina ficou olhando para o nada, com a expressão mais estúpida que conseguiu.

― Vou repassar o contrato com você, Srta. Weasley― ofereceu Alvo.

Gina percebeu que o advogado ficara mais à vontade com ela. Estava aliviada por ele estar disposto a poupá-la de ter que ler todo o documento, oferecendo-lhe um resumo de cada página. Harry ficou por algum tempo andando de um lado para o outro, depois deixou Gina e Alvo a sós.

― Eu repassei isto com o Harry ontem à noite ― observou o advogado quando Harry saiu. ― Não posso culpá-lo por não querer ouvir duas vezes. É chato demais!

Gina não discordou.

― Está bem completo ― murmurou, quando terminaram a última página.

De acordo com o contrato, ela receberia horas extras de acordo com a tabela do sindicato durante os horários em que sua presença como noiva fosse requerida, mais o bônus. Mas não poderia receber nenhum centavo a mais. Se tentasse extorquir algum dinheiro extra, seria multada e as multas seriam descontadas de seu cheque final. Se quebrasse o sigilo e revelasse que o noivado era falso, teria que devolver todo o dinheiro recebido com juros retroativos de cem por cento.

Harry colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala, viu que já haviam terminado de revisar o documento e juntou-se novamente a eles.

― Então, o que você acha? ― perguntou ele, fitando Gina duramente.

― Todas as contingências estão cobertas ― disse ela, impressionada pela minúcia do contrato.

― Já lidei com divórcios menos complicados que isto -admitiu Alvo. ― Mas depois da experiência que teve com Cho Chang, acho que Harry não quer correr nenhum risco ― acrescentou franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para Harry. ― Embora sua falta de confiança nas mulheres seja desanimadora. Harry. Depois de ter conversado com a Srta. Weasley, pude perceber quer ela é diferente da sua mãe e da Cho. Você trabalhou todo o último ano com ela. Por que ainda não percebeu que ela não é como elas?

Um silêncio desconfortável instalou-se.

― Quem é Cho Chang? ― perguntou Gina, quebrando o silêncio. Estava curiosa demais para deixar passar.

― Isto não lhe diz respeito ― disse Harry curto e grosso.

― É claro que diz, ela é supostamente sua noiva ― contrariou Alvo. ― Já que Cho é parte da sua, ahn, história romântica, alguém certamente vai se referir a ela, Harry. Gina tem que conhecer a história. Se vocês estivessem realmente noivos, você teria lhe contado, e já que é para parecer realista... ― A voz do advogado dissipou-se e ele encolheu os ombros.

― Tudo bem ― disse Harry tenso. Virou-se na direção de Gina, mas não olhou para ela enquanto falava. ― Fui noivo, durante um tempo, de uma mulher chamada Cho Chang. É uma história antiga, sem importância nenhuma.

― Espero que ninguém queira que eu faça um teste sobre este assunto ― disse Gina secamente. ― Certamente seria reprovada.

― Cho tinha cifrões no lugar dos olhos! ― exclamou Alvo lembrando-se. ― Pobre Harry, só tinha 21 anos. Era tão jovem... o perfeito pato para uma mulher de 26 anos como Cho.

― Alvo, será que você poderia fazer o favor de calar a boca? ― grunhiu Harry. ― Tenho certeza que Gina não está interessada. Vamos acabar logo com isto.

Gina estava fascinada. E embora há apenas alguns minutos estivesse ansiosa para sair e matar a fome que estava sentindo, seu apetite agora cedera lugar à curiosidade.

― Você realmente foi noivo de uma mulher de 26 anos quando tinha só 21? ― perguntou incrédula.

Pensou nos garotos de 21 anos das fraternidades que conhecia da vizinhança, predominantemente habitada por estudantes. A idéia de alguém da idade dela noiva de alguém da idade deles era incompreensível. Eles lhe pareciam tão crianças, tão chatos!

― Foi um noivado muito curto, durou só um mês -respondeu Harry num tom gélido. ― Tínhamos nos conhecido algumas semanas antes. O relacionamento foi um fiasco do início ao fim.

― Que lhe custou muito ― lembrou Alvo. Virando-se para Gina, acrescentou: ― Depois que Harry se deu conta da... ahn, como posso dizer?... personalidade de Cho e terminou o noivado, ela fez uma cena daquelas. Alegou que ele tinha feito promessas e que ela não ia deixar de cobrar. Fez todo tipo de ameaça. Eu aconselhei o Harry a pagá-la ― por serviços prestados, digamos assim ― e redigi o contrato eu mesmo. Cho recebeu uma bolada quando assinou e depois deu o fora. Fico me perguntando em quantos trouxas ela colocou as garras desde então.

― Você acha que a arma dela ainda é enfeitiçar garotões de 21 anos? ― pensou Gina em voz alta.

― Não sei ― respondeu Alvo. ― Ela era tão transparente que só um homem muito novo engoliria aquela encenação.

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça.

― Mas o nome dela a entrega. Cho. Essa era a garota má na história da Bíblia.

― Bem, sem dúvida a Srta. Chang fazia jus ao nome ― disse Alvo.

― O nome dela poderia ser Golpista que eu não teria me dado conta naquela época ― disse Harry com a cara fechada. ― Eu não era só jovem, também era estúpido, ingênuo e crédulo. Queria acreditar que nem todas as mulheres eram gananciosas e obcecadas com dinheiro.

― Como sua mãe ― acrescentou Alvo.

― Então você escolheu uma golpista transparente que era velha demais para você. ― Gina observou Harry. Isto era psicologia de livro didático, matéria de seus primeiros cursos. ― Acho que foi ao contrário, Harry. Você queria provar que todas as mulheres eram _**exatamente **_como a sua mãe, então escolheu uma mulher que pudesse comprovar seu ponto de vista. Inconscientemente, _**é**_claro ― acrescentou.

Harry grunhiu.

― Sem psicobaboseira, por favor! Acho psicologia amadora entediante e ofensiva.

Gina ficou indignada. Psicologia amadora!

― Eu tenho um diploma em psicologia e um ano de pós-graduação na área de aconselhamento.

― Pior ainda. Um pouco de conhecimento é uma coisa perigosa.

― Harry fica muito irritadiço quando se toca no assunto da Cho ― entregou Alvo. ― Quem pode culpá-lo? Ela o fez de bobo, e isto é irritante em qualquer idade. Agora, a respeito do anel...

― Que anel? ― Gina estava confusa. Não houvera qualquer menção a um anel no longo contrato que ela assinara.

Alvotirou outra pilha de papéis da pasta. Gina afundou na cadeira.

― Imagino que este seja o contrato sobre o anel.

Alvo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

― Sim, é. Harry, você está com o anel?

― Está trancado na minha mesa. Vou pegar. ― Harry saiu da sala.

― Não é que Harry seja paranóico ― murmurou Alvo, como que se desculpando. ― Ele é apenas cauteloso.

― Não importa. Eu entendo. ― Gina inclinou-se para a frente na cadeira. ― Sr. Dumbledore, eu tenho uma questão jurídica pessoal que preciso discutir com o senhor. O senhor pode ser meu advogado e tirar seus honorários do bônus que vou receber?

Alvo recuou constrangido.

― Se for com respeito a este negócio de noivado, não posso representar você e Harry ao mesmo tempo. Haveria um conflito de interesses.

― Isto não seria um conflito. Tudo o que quero é que o senhor nomeie minha irmã minha depositária ― Gina apressou-se em explicar. ― Caso algo me aconteça, quero que o bônus seja pago diretamente ao centro de reabilitação onde ela está internada.

O advogado parecia perplexo. Gina explicou-lhe rapidamente a situação de Luna, querendo conseguir o consentimento do advogado antes que Harry voltasse.

Quando ela terminou, a expressão de Alvo estava extremamente séria.

― Vou tratar da transferência dos fundos, de graça ― disse ele. ― Mas acho que você deveria contar a Harry sobre sua irmã e as responsabilidades que você assumiu nesses últimos anos. Acredite, ele não faz a menor idéia.

― Eu sei. Ele acha que sou uma leoa faminta por dinheiro. E se pararmos para pensar, eu estou aceitando uma quantia absurda pela minha parte nessa farsa. Acho que isto realmente faz de mim uma leoa faminta por dinheiro, não faz?

― É claro que não! ― indignou-se Alvo. ― Harry não deveria ser tão precipitado em seus julgamentos. Ele precisa aprender que a maioria das mulheres não é interesseira, pelo contrário, a maioria tem integridade e compaixão. Eu adoraria que você fosse a pessoa a ensinar isto para ele.

― Não. ― Gina levantou o queixo, orgulhosa demais para usar a tragédia de sua família para ensinar qualquer coisa a ele. ― Não há razão para que Harry saiba a respeito de Luna.

― Eu gostaria que Harry soubesse quem você é de verdade ― resmungou Alvo, juntando os papéis. Ele parecia perturbado. ― Queria que ele não fosse tão _**paranóico**_a respeito de mulheres e dinheiro. Esses contratos são um absoluto insulto. Pensei nisso ontem à noite enquanto estava redigindo isto e, agora que conversamos, sinto que lhe devo desculpas. Harry deveria saber que você não é um clone de Lilian ou de Cho, mas uma jovem generosa que...

― Se você é meu advogado, tem que manter o que lhe contei em sigilo, não tem? ― persistiu Gina.

― É claro, vou manter segredo, Gina ― suspirou Alvo. ― Mas por que você não pensa melhor e...

Ele parou de falar quando Harry entrou na sala, carregando uma pequena caixa de veludo.

― Aqui está o anel. ― Harry colocou a caixa na mesa, em frente a Gina.

Quando Gina tocou-a, ele esticou o braço e abriu rapidamente a tampa, exibindo o belíssimo anel de rubi.

― Minha avó me deixou este anel para que eu desse para a mulher com quem viesse a me casar. Sempre achei um desperdício, porque não tenho a menor intenção de casar, e não posso usar eu mesmo o anel ― disse ele, com um sorriso triste. ― Toda a família sabe que a minha avó me deixou este anel para que eu desse à minha futura noiva, portanto todos vão estar esperando ver você com ele, Gina. experimente. A gente manda ajustar o tamanho para você. Os dedos de Gina estavam tremendo levemente quando ela retirou o anel da caixa de veludo. Colocou-o no dedo anular de sua mão esquerda. Coube perfeitamente.

― Olhe só isto! ― disse Alvo. ― É como se o anel tivesse sido feito para ela.

― É um tamanho padrão e os dedos dela são do tamanho da média ― disse Harry friamente. Ele fitou o anel no dedo de sua falsa noiva. ― Alvo, o contrato.

Ele parecia um maestro conduzindo uma orquestra, pensou Gina enquanto examinava o grosso contrato.

A essência do segundo contrato era que Gina estava ciente de que o anel era propriedade exclusiva de Harry, que concordava em devolvê-lo após o rompimento do falso noivado. Caso tentasse ficar com o anel ou exigisse compensação financeira, teria que pagar como multa o valor integral do cheque referente ao bônus final. Também teria que reembolsar todo o dinheiro que tivesse recebido durante o falso noivado, com juros de cem por cento, retroativamente.

― Multas e reembolsos. Penalidades retroativas. É o clássico James-e-Lilian ― resmungou Alvo enquanto a observava assinar.

― Disfunção normalmente é passada de uma geração para a outra ― murmurou Gina.

Harry limpou a garganta.

― Não gosto que vocês fiquem falando sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui.

O que realmente o estava incomodando era a inesperada camaradagem que se desenvolvera entre Gina e Alvo. Sentiu-se excluído, o que era ridículo. E a consciência do fato deixava-o ainda mais mal-humorado.

― Eu queria que este contrato fosse irrevogável porque não quero nenhuma questão a respeito da propriedade do anel depois que este... este joguinho idiota tiver acabado ― disse, encarando com raiva sua assistente, depois seu advogado. ― Minha avó queria que este anel permanecesse na família, e eu pretendo dá-lo a uma das minhas irmãs. Talvez eu passe para a primeira que tiver uma filha, com a condição de que a menina o herde mais tarde. Desta forma, o anel vai continuar na família, como vovó queria.

― Você entendeu tudo errado, Harry. Minerva queria que você encontrasse uma mulher que você amasse e na qual confiasse o suficiente para se casar ― disse Alvoimpacientemente. ― Não pense que ela não ignorava sua visão negativa a respeito do amor e _**do**_casamento. Foi por isso que ela lhe deu o anel. Manter a herança na família não era uma das preocupações dela.

― Bem, é uma preocupação minha ― retorquiu Harry.

― Além disso, se sua avó quisesse que Jane ou Hermione ficassem com o anel, ela o teria deixado para uma das duas ― disse Alvo. ― Este anel é destinado à sua noiva amada e possivelmente à sua própria filha, mais tarde.

Gina fitou a linha rígida da boca de Harry e pensou na falecida Minerva Potter. Ela devia ter sido uma extraordinária otimista.

Harry parecia pensar o mesmo.

― Alguns dos presentes da vovó eram bem-intencionados, mas não conseguiam alcançar o objetivo. Como ter deixado este anel para mim ― disse encolhendo os ombros.

Ela tirou o anel do dedo e colocou-o de volta na caixa.

― Só vou usar este anel quando estiver na sua presença, Harry. Não quero ser acusada por qualquer dano ou perda acidental.

Levantando-se, apanhou sua bolsa em cima da mesa e saiu.

― Imagine se ela vai querer perder um centavo sequer de seu precioso dinheiro ― disse Harry acidamente.

― Se você fosse tão esperto quanto pensa que é... ― desdenhou Alvo. ― Isto virou uma terrível bagunça e sua avó não vai ficar contente.

Harry percebeu o lapso do advogado, referindo-se à sua avó no presente. Era um lapso _que _ele próprio cometera durante semanas depois que ela morrera. Ele sabia o quão próximos Alvo e Minerva tinham sido, especialmente depois da morte de seu avô Ben. Sentiu uma pontada de compaixão pela perda pessoal de Alvo.

Harry pegou a caixa e fitou o anel que sua avó lhe deixara... na esperança de que ele encontrasse seu verdadeiro amor e lhe desse a jóia. Quem imaginaria que sua avó, tão astuta e durona nos negócios, fosse capaz de um gesto tão tolo? Seus lábios contorceram-se numa careta.

― O falso noivado não é uma terrível bagunça, Alvo. Com estes contratos, estou completamente no controle, e Gina é inteligente o suficiente para perceber isto.

Alvo enfiou os contratos de volta em sua pasta,

― Harry, você é um tremendo idiota ― resmungou enquanto saía da sala batendo pé.

**N/A: Passando rapidamente para dizer que não desisti da fics e nem vou, espero que vcs estejam gostando da história, infelizmente não tenho mais tanto tempo quanto antes, espero que entendam.**


	7. Capitulo VI

**Capítulo 6**

-Gina contou o motivo da entrevista? ― perguntou Harry a Faith Carlisle.

― Ela disse que vocês estão noivos e querem que eu anuncie a história. ― Faith Carlisle olhou-o especulativamente.

― Isso mesmo. Vamos colocar um ponto final nessa bobagem de solteiro cobiçado.

― E esta a razão pela qual você decidiu anunciar o noivado com sua assistente? ― perguntou Faith astutamente.

Harry fitou-a horrorizado. Aquela entrevista ia ser pior do que ele imaginara.

― Não, é claro que não! ― apressou-se em dizer. ― Estamos noivando por todas as razões usuais ― que discutiremos na entrevista.

Faith e o _**cameraman**__, _Ken, começaram a preparar o equipamento de vídeo.

― Não sei por que Gina está demorando ― disse ele, pondo-se a andar de um lado para o outro da sala.

Havia um grande espaço para se andar ali e ele o percorreu inteiro, enquanto Faith Carlisle e o _**cameraman**_o fitavam, confusos.

― Não é do feitio dela se atrasar ― resmungou Harry.

― Ela não está atrasada ― assegurou-lhe Faith. ― Nós chegamos cedo.

― Quando eu marco um compromisso para uma certa hora, espero que comece naquela hora. ― Harry rangeu os dentes.

― Sinto muito pelo inconveniente. Você quer que a gente saia e volte em dez minutos? Na _**hora exata**_marcada para a entrevista?

― Vocês podem ficar aqui ― disse de má vontade. ― Eu vou para o escritório.

Gina marcara a entrevista com Faith Carlisle para esta tarde, mas foi Hermione quem sugeriu que ela fosse realizada no apartamento dele.

Harry concordara, mas não tinha se dado realmente conta até o momento da chegada antecipada de Faith. Ele e Gina tinham que agir como um casal apaixonado. Será que conseguiriam?

A chegada da equipe de reportagem antes da hora era um pesadelo. Ele e Gina não teriam tempo para planejar a encenação. Não houvera tempo para um ensaio no trabalho. Harry colocou a mão no bolso e tirou a caixa do anel. Teria que colocá-lo discretamente na mão de Gina quando ela entrasse no apartamento, longe dos olhos de águia de Faith Carlisle.

A campainha tocou e ele saiu correndo do escritório.

― É Gina ― anunciou, aliviado.

― Ela não tem a chave? ― perguntou Faith.

Mas Harry não se deixou enganar. Faith Carlisle já suspeitava do acordo. Ele se forçou a ficar calmo. Se ele estivesse noivo, teria dado uma chave de seu apartamento à noiva? Provavelmente sim.

― Gina perdeu a chave dela. Já mandei fazer outra.

― Certo ― disse Faith maliciosamente para Ken. Harry abriu a porta e lá estava Gina.

― Oi, querido! ― Ela lançou-se em cima dele, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com os braços. Harry estava tão perplexo que ficou completamente tenso, parado, com os braços pendurados ao lado do corpo.

― Ele é do tipo bem afetuoso, não é? ― comentou Faith com o _**cameraman**__._

― Eu vi a van do Canal 3 na frente do prédio ― sussurrou Gina no ouvido de Harry. ― Finja que está me abraçando.

Como se fingia estar abraçando alguém? Harry não sabia ao certo, mas seus braços envolveram Gina e ele começou a abraçá-la de verdade.

Os braços de Gina o envolviam com firmeza e ele achou perfeitamente natural mergulhar os lábios na curva macia do pescoço dela. Fechou os olhos e sentiu uma onda de puro desejo percorrer-lhe o corpo.

O sangue pulsava violentamente em suas veias. Lentamente, começou a deslizar as mãos pelas costas de Gina, acariciando-a, afagando-a, até a curva firme das nádegas dela.

Subitamente, ela distanciou-se dele.

― Faith! ― exclamou Gina. Confuso, Harry observou-a cruzar a sala até o longo sofá cinza, do qual Faith e o _**cameraman**_acabavam de se levantar.

― Sinto como se fôssemos velhas amigas, já falamos tantas vezes pelo telefone ― disse Gina alegremente. Harry ofereceu a vocês alguma coisa para beber? ― perguntou.

― Não. Cometemos o erro de chegar antes da hora -disse Faith. ― O que ele gostaria de nos oferecer é um rápido pulo da varanda.

― O-ou. ― Gina desviou o olhar de Faith para Harry. ― Sinto muito por não ter estado aqui.

― Eu também ― apoiou Faith.

― Todos os executivos bem-sucedidos são obcecados por horários ― disse Gina rapidamente.

― Você tem razão ― admitiu Faith com a cara amarrada.

― Vocês gostariam de algo para beber? ― interpôs Gina. ― Café ou... ― Ela virou-se para Harry ― O que mais você tem para oferecer a Faith e a... ― Ela sorriu interrogativamente para o _**cameraman**__._

― Ken ― respondeu ele, estendendo-lhe a mão.

― Ken ― repetiu ela com um sorriso radiante. Harry observava a cena com os olhos arregalados.

O inesperado contato físico com Gina e a reação dele à proximidade dela deixaram-no zonzo, e agora, observando-a, estava sem fala.

A mulher que conversava com aquelas duas víboras da imprensa não parecia nada com a Gina calma, reservada e séria que ele conhecia do escritório.

Ela vestia uma saia curta e plissada, que balançava quando ela andava, acentuando-lhe as pernas torneadas. A camisa preta _**strecht**_acompanhava a linha de seus seios e de sua cintura, exibindo curvas que as blusas engomadas que ela usava no escritório nunca mostravam. Seus sapatos eram _**sexies**_e Harry engoliu em seco quando fixou o olhar novamente nas pernas dela. Não era um homem dado a fantasias, mas poderia certamente fantasiar sobre aquelas pernas envolvendo-lhe a cintura.

Um calor sensual abateu-se sobre ele. Não podia se mover. Não podia respirar.

― Algo gelado? ― ajudou Gina.

Harry continuou fitando-a. Os cabelos estavam diferentes também, soltos e macios.

― Vamos pular as bebidas e começar ― disse Faith. ― Para a cena inicial, Ken vai fazer uma panorâmica da sala, começando com as janelas, depois indo para a lareira e finalmente focando em vocês dois no sofá. Isto é, se Harry vier se juntar a nós.

Gina ficou apreensiva. Harry ainda estava parado na porta. Por que ele não dizia nada?

― Acho que é agora ou nunca ― murmurou Harry.

Gina observou-o caminhando na direção deles. Sua aparência era imponente e forte, a aparência de um homem bem-sucedido e poderoso.

Os olhos de Gina voaram de Harry para Faith e ela abafou um suspiro de desânimo. Não havia a menor chance de Faith Carlisle engolir aquela encenação. Um homem como Harry Potter estava fora do alcance das Gina's Weasley do mundo.

― Admito que estou um pouco desconcertado com esta entrevista ― disse Harry, sentando-se ao lado de Gina. ― Peço desculpas se fui um pouco rude.

Pegou a mão de Gina e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela.

Gina ficou tensa. Quando se jogara nos braços dele estava distraída demais com o papel que estava fazendo. Mas ali ao lado dele, a sensação daquela grande mão masculina envolvendo a sua fez com que todo o seu corpo estremecesse.

Harry estava demasiadamente consciente dela para não notar aquela reação. Ela parecia estar em pânico.

Bem, ele não iria deixar Faith levar a melhor. O orgulho dos Potter encorajou sua determinação. Ele e Gina iam conseguir fazer aquela encenação!

Gina fizera um começo admirável. Agora ele tinha que fazer a sua parte.

― Gina e eu somos muito reservados. ― Harry chegou mais perto de sua falsa noiva. ― Falar sobre nós não _**é**_fácil nem para mim nem para ela. ― Dizendo isto, levou a mão de Gina até seus lábios e beijou-a. ― Não é, querida?

_**Entre na personagem e fique na personagem.**_Gina pensou no conselho de atuação de Jen, de suas aulas de teatro. Era hora de deixar sua personalidade para trás e virar a personagem ― a noiva de Harry Potter.

Qualquer mulher que conseguisse com que _**ele**_a pedisse em casamento teria uma autoconfiança monumental.

Gina respirou profundamente, determinada a virar essa mulher. Entrar na personagem e ficar na personagem até que a equipe de reportagem deixasse o apartamento.

― A gente prefere a companhia um do outro e valorizamos os momentos em que podemos ficar sozinhos ― disse ela.

Faith parecia entediada.

― Por que vocês não me contam como se conheceram? Gina e Harry olharam um para o outro.

― Você quer contar, Gina?

― Ah, não, você conta, Harry ― Gina deu-lhe um sorriso adorável.

― Bem, como você sabe, Gina trabalha para mim ― começou Harry. ― Nos conhecemos quando eu a entrevistei para o emprego. A entrevista foi bem e eu a contratei imediatamente. Nós ficamos, ahn, mais próximos com o passar dos meses e acabamos decidindo noivar.

― E isto é tudo? ― Faith estava decepcionada.

Harry não deixara sua personalidade de lado para se tornar o homem loucamente apaixonado por sua noiva. Gina decidiu que era melhor ir para o centro do palco e embelezar a história.

― Harry contou a versão resumida ― disse Gina, com um sorriso. ― Vou ser sincera com você, Faith. Para mim foi amor à primeira vista. Quando conheci Harry eu soube que ele era o homem da minha vida. E quando ele me contratou, tive certeza de que era o destino ― Ela aconchegou-se contra Harry e lançou-lhe um olhar rápido.

Harry estava zonzo. Ela realmente tinha olhos lindos; ele nunca estivera perto o suficiente para observá-los.

― Mas não foi amor à primeira vista para o Harry? ― perguntou Faith.

― Não ― respondeu Gina.

― Sim ― disse Harry ao mesmo tempo.

― Afinal, a resposta é sim ou não? ― demandou Faith.

Gina e Harry entreolharam-se.

― Sim, eu me apaixonei por ela à primeira vista, mas não deixei que ela percebesse ― disse Harry. Ele desejava que Gina não estivesse com aquela aparência de total descrença. Faith certamente perceberia. ― Estou admitindo pela primeira vez agora ― acrescentou, esperando acobertar a incredulidade de sua falsa noiva.

― Que lindo! ― Gina fingiu suspirar. ― Mas não é verdade.

Harry estava forçando a barra, pensou preocupada.

― Gina, eu acho que sei quando me apaixonei, e foi à primeira vista ― insistiu. Estava frustrado. Por que ela não podia simplesmente seguir a história dele? ― Eu lembro até o que você estava vestindo. Um terninho bege e uma blusa branca.

E claro que ele não lembrava o que ela estava usando naquele dia específico. Simplesmente descrevera as roupas sem graça que Gina usava para ir trabalhar.

Com um movimento suave, ele passou o braço pela cintura dela e puxou-a para mais perto de si.

Ela sentiu o calor do corpo dele e a força de seus dedos enquanto ele acariciava sua cintura. Estava corada e desconcertada.

Faith estava se divertindo.

― Harry, você esta nos dizendo que se apaixonou por Gina à primeira vista embora as roupas e o penteado dela estivessem longe de ser armas sexuais?

― Isso mesmo. Acho que me apaixonei justamente porque ela _**não**_estava tentando me enfeitiçar. Desde o primeiro dia ficou claro que Gina estava no escritório para trabalhar, não para tentar... me enfeitiçar.

― E no entanto, acabou que você foi enfeitiçado por ela ― disse Faith. ― Tanto que a pediu em casamento.

― Sim ― disse Harry balançando a cabeça. Era uma história inacreditavelmente plausível. E Faith estava acreditando, ele podia perceber.

― Então, com relação as mulheres, sua atitude estava meio que "já conheço essa história"? ― continuou Faith. ― Até aparecer Gina, uma espécie de Cinderela...

― Ah, por favor! Que mulher em sã consciência quer ser Cinderela nos dias de hoje? ― interrompeu Gina. ― O conceito de Príncipe Encantado está tão ultrapassado... ― acrescentou por via das dúvidas.

― Então você não me vê como um príncipe encantado? ― defendeu-se Harry. ― Estou arrasado!

― Bem, você também não me vê como uma feiticeira fascinadora, e olha que me esforcei para tentar ser uma. ― Seus olhos estavam entusiasmados, convidando Harry a compartilhar a piada particular.

Harry compartilhou, rindo da idéia absurda de Gina Weasley como uma feiticeira fascinadora.

― Você não teria durado nem quatorze dias no escritório nesse papel. ― Uma onda de afeição súbita e inesperada tomou conta de Harry.

Gina sentiu o peito musculoso de Harry contra suas costas, inalou a fragrância de sua loção após-barba e, por um momento, foi jogada num redemoinho de confusão sensual.

Será que aquilo era um sonho? A aura de irrealidade parecia tão nebulosa... Mas a sensação daquela coxa rija sob seus dedos era bastante real. Todos os seus sentidos estavam conscientes de toda aquela virilidade.

Aquele calor que se espalhava por seus membros e aquela falta de ar seriam apropriados para a verdadeira noiva de Harry Potter, mas não para ela, que estava recebendo horas extras para ficar sentada ali no sofá com ele.

Ela precisava urgentemente de um intervalo para recuperar seu juízo.

― Estou morrendo de sede. Se vocês me dão licença, vou buscar um copo d'água. ― Gina desvencilhou-se de Harry e pôs-se rapidamente de pé. ― Alguém quer alguma coisa?

Harry olhou de Faith para Ken e a câmera focalizou Gina, que já estava saindo da sala.

― Vou ajudar você a preparar uns refrescos, querida ― disse o dono da casa, correndo atrás dela.

― Você não precisava ter vindo comigo ― murmurou ela. ― Eu consigo encontrar a cozinha.

― É ― concordou Harry. ― Mas eu não ia ficar sozinho de novo com aqueles tubarões. Aqui, vem cá...

Ele a levou até a cozinha. Gina olhou em volta, curiosa. A decoração era toda em estilo _**country,**_contrastando com o estilo oriental da sala de jantar.

― Qual o problema? ― perguntou Harry.

― Só estava admirando sua decoração eclética ― disse Gina.

― Não precisa dizer mais nada. ― Harry soltou um suspiro. ― Você é bastante delicada em descrever a decoração como eclética. Esquizofrênica é mais apropriado ― graças à minha mãe.

― Não sabia que a sua mãe era decoradora.

― E não é. Mas ela teve amigos que eram. As amizades duraram apenas o tempo para cada um deles decorar um cômodo. Como me recusei a ficar comprando coisas novas cada vez que o decorador mudava, acabei ficando com esta bagunça.

― Eu não chamaria de bagunça ― murmurou Gina delicadamente. ― É... interessante.

― Minha mãe é uma manipuladora de primeira. Quando ela decidiu que queria usar seus amigos decoradores para redecorar meu apartamento, decidi que seria mais fácil ficar fora do caminho. Morei num quarto de hotel enquanto ela estava ocupada aqui e foi ótimo. Ela saiu do meu pé.

Gina conseguiu rir, mas estava visivelmente desconfortável.

― Vou pegar minha água. Onde você guarda os copos?

― Falar mal de mães não é seu esporte favorito, não é mesmo? Mesmo que a mãe seja a famosa Lilian Potter.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

― Não, não é.

― Você nunca falou sobre os seus pais ― observou Harry. ― Você sabe tudo sobre a minha família, mas eu não sei nada sobre a sua. Na verdade, não sei nada sobre a sua vida fora do escritório.

Gina começou a abrir diversos armários até encontrar um copo. Encheu-o de água e tomou longos goles.

― Se Faith perguntar, é bom que eu saiba algo sobre a sua família, e mais sobre você ― insistiu Harry.

― Não há muito a dizer. ― Gina fitou o chão de madeira polida. ― Meus pais morreram e eu tenho uma irmã. Espero me tornar psicóloga e trabalhar com crianças e adolescentes. Enquanto isso, trabalho para a Potter Corporation.

― Sei. ― Harry estava desconcertado. ― Você é jovem demais para estar sozinha no mundo.

― Eu tenho 26 anos ― retorquiu Gina. ― E não estou sozinha, tenho minha irmã. Ela mora nos arredores de Minneapolis.

Harry, que estava sempre cercado ― e às vezes sufocado ― por sua imensa família, mal conseguia entender o estado solitário de Gina.

― Sinto muito pela sua perda ― murmurou. ― Quando eles...

― Obrigada ― interrompeu Gina, educadamente colocando um ponto final na conversa.

Harry entendeu o sinal. Sem mais perguntas. Fitaram-se por um longo e constrangedor momento.

― Vocês dois estão aí ou fugiram? ― A voz de Faith Carlisle parecia reverberar por toda a cobertura.

Gina entrou em pânico.

― Faith está nos procurando! ― exclamou num sussurro frenético.

― Algo maligno se aproxima ― lembrou-se Harry da frase de Shakespeare que tão bem se aplicava à repórter.

― O que vamos fazer? Não preparamos nenhum refresco.

― Eu nem tenho nenhum ingrediente para preparar refrescos.

Gina fitou-o ansiosamente.

― Como vamos explicar por que ficamos aqui este tempo todo sem...

― Não vamos explicar nada. Tenho uma idéia melhor. Havia um brilho nos olhos dele que Gina conhecia bem. Gina não tinha a menor dúvida de que ele estaria com a mesma expressão, os olhos brilhando de vitória, quando fosse nomeado presidente da Potter Corporation.

Ah, sim. Ele claramente tinha um plano em mente, mas Gina não fazia a menor idéia de qual era.

― Vamos deixar que eles peguem a gente fazendo o que qualquer casal recém-noivado faria ― disse Harry, sorrindo maliciosamente. ― Estamos prestes a convencer Faith de que estamos tão envolvidos um com o outro que nos esquecemos completamente deles. Pronta?

Harry moveu-se rapidamente na direção dela, pegando-a completamente de surpresa. Ela deu alguns passos trôpegos para trás até que seus quadris encostaram na borda da bancada.

Ele avançou e colocou um braço de cada lado dela, apoiando as mãos na bancada, deixando Gina presa entre ele e o móvel. Automaticamente, ela levantou a cabeça. Ele estava perto, mas seus corpos ainda não se tocavam. O tamanho e a força de Harry, seu calor e seu perfume tomaram conta de Gina, deixando-a tonta.

― Harry, eu... ― Ela interrompeu-se, abrindo os lábios, quase sem ar.

Todos os seus pensamentos estilhaçaram-se quando sentiu a boca de Harry tocar a sua.


	8. Capitulo VII

**Capítulo 7**

Gina estava surpresa demais para se mexer. _**Seu chefe a estava beijando!**_Estava atordoada demais para reagir. Certamente Harry não esperava que ela reagisse. Afinal, o beijo era tão falso quanto o noivado.

A voz de Faith Carlisle ficou mais próxima. Gina sentiu os braços de Harry envolvendo-a, puxando-a para mais perto.

― Ela está vindo ― advertiu ele, sussurrando contra os lábios dela. ― Você consegue fingir melhor que isto?

― Eu... eu acho que sim ― disse Gina, gaguejando. Inclinando a cabeça para trás, olhou nos olhos de Harry. A intensidade que viu neles era reconfortante por ser tão familiar. Harry estava sempre intensamente focado quando se tratava de qualquer coisa relacionada à empresa.

Aquele abraço era meramente parte de sua encenação do noivo embriagado de amor. E Harry tinha razão, reconheceu ela. Se Faith os pegasse se beijando, não teriam que explicar a falta dos refrescos.

― Coloque seus braços ao redor do meu corpo ― sussurrou Harry. ― Vamos dar uma lição àquela repórter metida a besta.

Gina esforçou-se para manter em mente que aquilo tudo era só para enganar Faith. Para terminada perseguição a Harry pelo bem da empresa. Ela assinara um contrato para fazer o papel da noiva apaixonada.

― Bem, lá vai. ― Gina colocou os braços em torno do pescoço de Harry, encostando seu corpo no dele, depois inclinou a cabeça para cima.

― Você parece aterrorizada ― murmurou Harry. Sentiu-se atraído por aquela relutância. Era uma novidade e um alívio estar com uma mulher que não queria nada dele além do que estava previsto no contrato que haviam assinado. ― Relaxe. Vai acabar antes que você perceba ― acrescentou ele com um leve tom de humor na voz, seus lábios tocando os dela enquanto falava.

O beijo começou como uma tentativa, as bocas roçando de leve, depois se tocando por mais tempo e com mais força. As mãos de Harry passeavam pelas costas de Gina. Ele gostava do jeito como os seios dela comprimiam-se contra seu peito enquanto ele a puxava cada vez mais para perto de si.

Os dedos de Gina afagaram o pescoço de Harry, percorrendo toda a nuca e acariciando seus cabelos. A experiência de tocá-lo não estava sendo tão desconcertante quanto ela temera. Naquele momento, Harry não era seu chefe, apenas um ator com quem ela estava contracenando.

Seus lábios tocavam-se, grudavam-se, separavam-se, depois faziam todo o ciclo novamente. Era uma deliciosa e inofensiva série de pequenos beijos, e Gina sentia-se cada vez mais confiante. Era plenamente capaz de representar aquele papel.

Harry afastou a boca levemente da dela.

― Está ouvindo alguma coisa?

― Não. Você acha que a dupla dinâmica desistiu e foi embora?

― Quem dera! ― A boca de Harry roçou a dela. ― É mais provável que eles estejam roubando a minha casa.

Gina segurou o riso.

― Se estiverem, espero que levem aquela horrível gaiola verde _e _os passarinhos de mentira.

― Eu esperava que você não tivesse reparado naquilo.

― É impossível não reparar. ― Seus olhos dançavam. ― Mas eu estava determinada a ser delicada.

― Você deveria ser premiada pela sua delicadeza. Seu prêmio vai ser a gaiola, com os passarinhos e tudo dentro.

― Ah, não! Isso não, por favor! ― Gina fingiu estar horrorizada.

Harry inclinou a cabeça e fitou o rosto de Gina. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, sua boca macia e úmida, seus olhos brilhavam. A sensação daquele corpo quente apertado contra o seu o estava deixando enlouquecido. Não conseguia tirar as mãos de cima dela, nem deixá-las paradas.

Era como se seu corpo e sua mente tivessem se separado, e seu lado físico, sexual, tivesse assumido o controle. Suas mãos deslizaram pela curva dos quadris dela, depois pela bunda. Ele a segurou com força, levantando-a e puxando-a para si.

Gina deixou escapar um grito de surpresa, que foi instantaneamente silenciado por um beijo. Os lábios de Gina abriram-se e a língua de Harry penetrou-lhe a boca. Gina sentiu seu corpo pegar fogo.

O beijo ficou mais profundo, mais quente e faminto. Depois veio outro beijo, mais longo e mais selvagem, e depois outro, e outro, até que se tomou impossível distinguir um começo ou um fim.

Ela deslizou as mãos pelos músculos rijos dos ombros dele, familiarizando-se com seu corpo, sua força, querendo aprender mais.

Gina contorcia-se sensualmente contra ele, um desejo ardente queimando dentro dela. Era algo que nunca experimentara, suas coxas envolveram uma das dele, aumentando a intimidade da posição já bastante íntima. Um forte calor percorreu seu corpo, suas pernas ficaram bambas e ela teve que se agarrar a Harry para sustentar-se.

Perdida num torpor sensual, sucumbiu ao desejo que tomara conta de seu corpo. Queria que não estivessem na cozinha iluminada; queria que não estivessem de pé. Seria maravilhoso deitar com ele na escuridão do...

― Arrá! Aqui estão vocês! ― declarou Faith Carlisle triunfante.

Harry e Gina separaram-se num pulo.

De pé ao lado de Faith, Ken ainda estava gravando.

― Desligue essa coisa ― ordenou Harry.

Gina agarrou a borda da bancada, com o coração prestes a explodir. Sem coragem de olhar para Harry, fitou inexpressivamente a repórter, que observava os dois com grande interesse.

― Não se preocupem, não vamos mostrar nenhuma cena de vocês dois se agarrando ― prometeu Faith. ― Só uns beijinhos.

― A gente não estava se agarrando ― resmungou Harry. ― A gente estava... ― O beijo começara como uma farsa e acabara virando outra coisa completamente diferente.

Ele lançou um olhar rápido e discreto para a assistente e sentiu uma onda de pânico misturado com arrependimento. Tomara Gina Weasley em seus braços e a beijara, e de repente cada um dos nervos de seu corpo entrara em curto-circuito.

Quando fora a última vez que beijara uma mulher e perdera a cabeça? Alarmes mentais pareciam ter disparado, levando-o de volta ao tempo de Cho Chang.

Harry franziu a testa. Era cético e experiente demais para acreditar que um beijo significa algo especial.

Nada disso, porém, explicava sua reação explosiva ao pequeno interlúdio _**sexy**_armado por ele e por Gina. Harry sentiu-se frustrado e confuso. _**Eu não quero Gina,**_disse a si mesmo, embora seu corpo ainda latejasse, provando o contrário. Sua vontade iria prevalecer!

― Não se apressem, organizem seus pensamentos ― disse Faith com um sorriso malicioso. ― Ken e eu não nos importamos de esperar.

Como Harry estava parado e mudo, Gina percebeu que cabia a ela lidar com a equipe de reportagem.

― Mil desculpas, Faith. ― Sua voz estava rouca e grave. Limpou a garganta, corando. ― Nós, ahn, meio que nos distraímos e...

― Nós percebemos ― disse Faith. ― Esqueçam o café ou o que quer que seja. A gente pode terminar isto depois de só mais umas perguntinhas. Prontos?

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça e olhou para Harry, que encolheu os ombros.

― Quando é o casamento? ― perguntou Faith, enquanto Ken começava novamente a filmar.

Gina olhou para Harry, que estava fitando o nada, claramente não prestando a menor atenção à conversa.

― O casamento ― repetiu ela, quando ficou óbvio que Harry não tinha a menor intenção de responder. ― Nós ainda não temos uma data definitiva. Vamos simplesmente desfrutar da vida de noivos por um tempo, não é, Harry?

Estar perto dela tinha um efeito afrodisíaco sobre ele. Agindo por puro impulso, envolveu a cintura de Gina com seus braços e puxou-a para si. Aninhou seu nariz no pescoço dela, saboreando a doçura do momento, ignorando Faith e a câmera que os filmava.

― Não é, Harry? ― repetiu Gina, um pouco mais alto.

― O que você disser está bom, querida.

Gina sentiu o membro enrijecido de Harry comprimido entre suas nádegas. Inspirou profundamente, lutando contra a vontade de afundar-se contra ele. Aquele joguinho deles estava começando a sair do controle.

Ela forçou-se a olhar para a câmera e a falar dirigindo-se a Faith.

― Neste caso, eu digo que o casamento vai ser em maio. Eu sei que é piegas, mas sempre quis ser uma noiva de maio.

― Isto vai dar a vocês bastante tempo para cuidar dos preparativos ― disse Faith em tom de aprovação. ― Vocês gostariam de dividir seus planos com a gente?

Gina foi tomada por um impulso travesso bastante atípico.

― Será uma extravagância ― segredou.

Atrás dela, Harry estava tenso. O diabinho dentro dela cresceu. Se Harry persistisse em fazê-la carregar o fardo daquela entrevista, então teria que sofrer as conseqüências.

Ela sorriu para Faith.

― Conhecendo Harry, sei que ele vai insistir para que seja grandioso, você sabe, milhares de convidados, esculturas de gelo no gramado, uma tenda listrada multicolorida, uma orquestra completa, jantar com sete pratos diferentes. Talvez até passeios em um balão. ― Mais alguma pergunta, Faith?

― Vocês já escolheram o anel de noivado? ― perguntou a repórter.

Harry caiu em si e colocou a mão no bolso do paletó para pegar a caixa do anel. Explicou o legado do anel de rubi, deixado por sua avó.

― O anel teve que ser ajustado para o dedo de Gina ― mentiu. ― Mas está pronto para ela usar agora.

Ken deu um _**zoom**_em Harry colocando o anel no dedo de Gina.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa à toa, Faith encerrou a entrevista. A repórter estava muito mais simpática quando ela e Ken partiram. Gina os acompanhou até elevador.

― Isto 'é confidencial. Estritamente de mulher para mulher ― disse Faith a Gina enquanto esperavam a chegada do elevador. ― Você vai morar aqui depois que você Harry se casarem?

― Imagino que sim ― disse Gina.

― Bem, eu recomendo que você jogue fora tudo o queestá naquele apartamento e refaça a decoração do zero ― disse Faith francamente. ― A decoração é horrível, e aquela gaiola na sala de jantar seria a primeira coisa da qual eu me livraria.

― Eu concordo, mas infelizmente, é um dos objetos preferidos de Harry. ― Gina sorriu, incapaz de resistir a sua própria piadinha particular.

― Acho que você não vai conseguir se livrar dela, então ― compadeceu-se Faith.

O elevador chegou e a equipe de reportagem entrou.

― A história vai passar amanhã, às cinco e meia. Diga às suas amigas para assistir ― gritou Faith.

A porta do apartamento de Harry abriu-se no momento em que o elevador desceu.

― A gaiola é um dos meus objetos favoritos? ― perguntou indignado, provando que estava ouvindo atrás da porta. ― Isso foi golpe baixo, Gina.

― Não consegui resistir. ― Ela passou por ele e entrou no apartamento. ― E já que você me deixou sozinha com ela, ficou exposto a qualquer golpe baixo.

― Você deu mais golpes baixos do que um lutador de vale-tudo. "Conhecendo o Harry, sei que vai insistir para que seja grandioso, com milhares de convidados, esculturas de gelo, uma tenda listrada multicolorida, passeios de balão!"

Gina tentou segurar o riso, mas não conseguiu.

― Não é engraçado, Gina. ― Mas Harry também sorriu.

― Mas pelo menos você não vai ser um solteiro cobiçado ― murmurou Gina. Seu coração estava começando a disparar. Harry puxou-a para perto de si. As pálpebras de Gina caíram; sua voz ficou mais rouca. ― E o sistema de correio de voz não vai mais ficar congestionado, porque quantos escultores de gelo, balonistas e consultores para casamentos bregas podem haver em Minneapolis e St. Paul?

Lentamente, Harry inclinou sua cabeça na direção da dela.

― Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão brincalhona.

― Nem eu, mas toda essa situação me inspirou.

A boca de Harry cobriu a de Gina e ela respondeu imediatamente, sentindo-se tomada por um desejo agudo, era como se a interrupção de Faith nunca tivesse ocorrido.

Harry pressionou-a contra seu corpo e Gina agarrou-se a ele, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com os braços e instintivamente encaixando as curvas de seu corpo nos músculos daquele corpo masculino. Pareciam encaixar perfeitamente, pensou ela.

Ele a beijou mais forte, e ela chegou ainda mais perto, querendo mais. Harry bebia os suaves e doces gemidos de Gina, e sentia-se bêbado de prazer.

Podia sentir as pontas dos seios dela intumescidas, e a pressão sutil e sensual contra seu peito. Um tremor de desejo percorreu-lhe o corpo. Queria vê-la, tocá-la e prová-la.

Ele deslizou as mãos sobre um dos seios dela, levando Gina à loucura.

Sentiu a ereção dele, tesa e comprimida contra seu corpo. Gina sentiu que ele estava perdendo o controle e ficou chocada em perceber que seu próprio controle estava tão precário quanto o dele. Abruptamente, afastou-se dele.

O que estava fazendo? Será que estava louca? Gina fitou o chão, com respiração rápida e os batimentos cardíacos nas alturas. Se continuasse deixando que ele a beijasse e tocasse deste jeito ― e se continuasse a beijá-lo e tocá-lo ― acabariam na cama!

Felizmente, seu lado mais sensato prevaleceu. Olho para o anel de rubi em seu dedo, o símbolo do fingimento dos dois. Enganar Faith Carlisle e todo mundo nas Cidades Gêmeas a respeito daquele falso relacionamento com Harry era uma coisa, mas enganar a si mesma era algo completamente diferente.

Havia dois contratos do tamanho de enciclopédias para lembrá-la disso. Harry a considerava indigna de confiança, gananciosa e disposta a conseguir o máximo de dinheiro que pudesse. Tinha certeza de que nunca seria uma daquelas infelizes _**Mulheres que amam homens que não querem ou não conseguem amá-las.**_

Seus olhos desviaram-se na direção de Harry, cujo rosto estava duro e contorcido.

― Vem aqui ― rugiu ele irritado.

A ordem quase a desarmou. Se não saísse rápido dali, acabaria cometendo uma "coisa estúpida para acabar com sua vida".

― Tenho que ir para casa ― gritou Gina, correndo para pegar sua bolsa.

Harry seguiu-a. Seu corpo pulsava com um desejo feroz. Era inútil tentar se convencer de que não queria Gina. Seus olhos famintos observaram-na pegar a bolsa e dirigir-se para a porta.

Ah, sim, ele a queria. A admissão o irritava, mas ele não acreditava em auto-engano. Seu lema era "encare o problema e encontre uma solução". Querer Gina era definitivamente um problema. No entanto, naquele momento não conseguia encontrar nenhuma solução.

Gina já estava fora do apartamento, apertando o botão do elevador. Harry se juntou a ela no corredor.

― Tem um código para liberar a trava de segurança -disse ele. ― O elevador só vai vir quando eu apertar os números.

― Eu ficaria muito agradecida se você apertasse agora mesmo. ― Gina manteve os olhos fixos na porta do elevador.

Harry não se moveu.

― Você veio de carro? ― perguntou ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

― E onde você estacionou?

― No estacionamento do prédio ― disse Gina impacientemente. ― Harry, por favor, chame o elevador.

― Em que andar?

― Que importância tem? ― Ela virou-se para encará-lo. ― Por que está me interrogando, Harry? Eu só quero que o elevador venha para eu poder sair daqui!

― Eu não estava interrogando ninguém, estava simplesmente conversando. ― Harry encarou-a e seus olhos e seu corpo começaram a queimar com a chegada de mais uma inesperada onda de tesão. Queria mandar todo aquele autocontrole do qual tanto se gabava para o inferno e carregá-la diretamente para o quarto.

A boca de Gina estava seca. Queria chorar, queria bater nele, mas acima de tudo, queria estar novamente nos braços de Harry.

― Acho que deveríamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu aqui esta noite ― começou Harry, mas Gina cortou-o imediatamente.

― Não há nada para conversar. Acho que conseguimos enganar Faith. Agora, _**por favor**__, _chame o elevador.

Harry encolerizou-se.

― Por que a pressa? Você está sendo paga por hora.

― O medidor parou de correr no momento em que Faith saiu do prédio ― retorquiu Gina. ― Você pode até achar que eu sou uma prostituta, mas eu...

— Eu nunca disse isto! Nunca sequer sugeri isto! ― Harry ficou surpreso ao perceber que estava gritando.

Gina virou-se de costas para ele e ficou parada, com a postura totalmente ereta, olhando fixamente para o elevador.

― Tudo bem! ― Harry dirigiu-se com passos largos para o apartamento, entrou e praticamente socou os botões no painel de segurança.

Gina ouviu o elevador ser acionado enquanto Harry batia a porta do apartamento. Logo depois da chegada do elevador, ela percebeu que ainda estava usando o anel de rubi. Desanimada, apertou o botão do andar onde estacionara.

_Boa, Gina, _repreendeu-se. _**Você não só deixou seu chefe furioso como também foi embora com o anel da avó dele, o que garante com certeza que você vai ser assaltada hoje.**_

As portas abriram-se e ela saiu do elevador, examinando o estacionamento cheio de carros. Tinha parado seu Plymouth, modelo 1986, a aproximadamente quinze metros dos elevadores.

Enquanto se dirigia para o carro, ouviu passos na escadaria próxima. Seu coração deu um pulo. Estivera apreensiva desde que percebera que estava usando o anel de rubi, mas agora estava aterrorizada. A porta da escadaria abriu-se violentamente e Gina começou a correr.

― Gina, espere!

Ouviu a voz de Harry ressoando pelo estacionamento deserto. Gina parou e, virando-se, deu de cara com ele vindo em sua direção. Uma grande onda de alívio chocou-se com a adrenalina que percorria seu sangue.

― Ai, graças a Deus é você! ― Correu na direção de Harry, tirando o anel do dedo. ― Ainda bem que você se lembrou do anel ― exclamou sem ar. ― Eu só lembrei quando estava no elevador e tive certeza de que seria roubado.

Ela jogou o anel na mão dele. Harry agarrou-lhe os dedos e disse irritado:

― Não estou aqui para pegar o anel. Eu vim acompanhá-la até o seu carro.

― Não precisava ― murmurou ela. ― Embora eu esteja feliz por você ter vindo. Assim pude devolver o...

― É de praxe um cavalheiro acompanhar uma dama até em casa ― interrompeu Harry. ― Já que você veio dirigindo, o mínimo que eu posso fazer é me certificar de que você chegue até o carro em segurança.

― Especialmente quando eu estou usando a herança da sua avó ― disse Gina secamente, depois sorriu para ele.

Aquele sorriso o afetou de uma maneira que ele não queria admitir.

― Estou cansado de brincar de batata quente com o anel ― reclamou. ― Fica logo com a porcaria do anel no dedo, está bem?

Ela começara a andar em direção ao carro e ele caminhava ao seu lado. Com uma cumplicidade silenciosa, continuaram segurando os dedos um do outro, apertando o anel entre eles.

― Está bem? ― repetiu ele.

― Não posso me arriscar. Este anel vale mais do que o meu carro, Harry. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ser responsabilizada caso ele seja perdido ou roubado e... ― Gina interrompeu-se. ― Aqui está o meu carro.

Harry fitou o pequeno veículo marrom à sua frente. Estava direitinho, mas de seu ponto de vista, era um calhambeque

― Realmente, o anel vale mais que este carro ― concordou com brutal sinceridade. ― Espero que você use parte do seu bônus para comprar um carro novo.

― Vou usar o bônus para fazer uma viagem ao redor do mundo ― disse Gina petulantemente. ― O carro novo vai ter que esperar até a próxima vez em que eu for paga para fazer o papel de noiva de algum solteiro cobiçado desesperado.

― Acho que esta é a sua maneira de me dizer para cuidar da minha vida.

― Pensei que estava sendo muito sutil. ― Soltando sua mão da dele, tirou a chave do carro de dentro da bolsa e lançou-lhe um sorriso demonstrando que o perdoava.

Os dedos de Harry fecharam-se sobre o anel e seus olhos fixaram-se nela enquanto abria o carro. Fora do escritório, Gina era uma pessoa muito diferente da assistente submissa e pronta a servir. Lá fora, não apenas não seguia suas ordens como também não aceitava seus conselhos.

Mas o sorriso dela era irresistível. Por mais que tentasse, Harry não conseguiu não lhe sorrir de volta.

― Então você acha que conseguimos enganar Faith? ― perguntou ele, voltando a um assunto mais seguro.

― Acredito que sim. Acho que vamos saber amanhã quando assistirmos à entrevista.

― Se for uma coisa bacana, ela engoliu a encenação. Se ela meter o malho, nós falhamos. ― Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo. ― Vou dar a você uma lista de nomes para ligar amanhã de manhã. Diga a eles para assistir o Canal 3 às cinco e meia.

― Não é uma maneira muito tradicional de se anunciar um noivado ― comentou Gina, encolhendo os ombros. ― Mas este não é um noivado tradicional.

― Definitivamente não! ― concordou Harry.

Se este fosse um noivado tradicional, ele não estaria ali parado, vendo-a ir embora num carro do tamanho de uma lata de sardinha. Se este fosse um noivado tradicional, ela estaria usando o anel de rubi de sua avó em vez de estar temendo a possibilidade de ter de reembolsá-lo por ele.

E acima de tudo, se este fosse um noivado tradicional, ela passaria a noite com ele. Ele não teria permitido que ela fosse embora ― ela não teria querido ir embora ― depois do calor sexual que haviam sentido mais cedo na cozinha.

Harry conseguiu suprimir o desejo que começava a acender dentro dele ao mero pensamento de fazer amor com Gina. Quanto mais longe estivesse dela, melhor seria seu autocontrole.

Tudo estava correndo de acordo com o plano, assegurou-se. Tudo estava transcorrendo exatamente da maneira que ele queria. Repetiu isto como um mantra enquanto voltava sozinho para sua cobertura.


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Capítulo 8**

Na manhã seguinte, Gina contatou cada nome da lista de Harry. Não contou a ninguém o que iriam ver e ouvir. Pelos comentários de algumas pessoas, ela sabia que estavam achando que a reportagem relacionava-se à propaganda dos produtos da Potter.

Só Hermione e Alvo Dumbledore sabiam do segredo. Alvo estava reticente quando garantiu a Gina que iria assistir ao programa. Hermione estava exultante e exclamou que não perderia a transmissão histórica por nada.

Harry voou para Chicago neste dia, de modo que Gina só o viu rapidamente. Estava acompanhado de outro executivo da Potter e cumprimentou-a apenas com um aceno da cabeça.

Contar às suas colegas de apartamento foi tão difícil quanto Gina previra. Talvez ainda mais.

― Você está noiva do seu chefe? ― Jen ficou boquiaberta quando Gina deu a notícia, logo antes da entrevista das cinco e meia. ― Mas eu nunca ouvi você tocar no nome dele, Gina. Nem sabia que vocês estavam namorando!

― Eu não sabia que você estava namorando ninguém ― acrescentou Debby, atônita. ― Isto sim é que é romance secreto!

Gina sorriu. Odiava ter de enganar as meninas. Mentir para Faith Carlisle fora tão mais simples!

E quando olhou para Kia, Gina encolheu-se. As duas moravam juntas há dois anos e ela sabia que Kia não estava acreditando.

Gina ficou pasma, portanto, quando Kia virou-se para Jen e Debby e disse:

― Vocês duas não estavam aqui quando Gina se envolveu com Harry Potter, no ano passado. Eles terminaram no verão ― por volta de 4 de julho, não foi, Gina? ― porque ele não queria se casar. Parece que mudou de idéia.

Gina engoliu em seco, lançando um olhar de gratidão para Kia. Esta era a história que iria contar às suas colegas de trabalho, juntamente com a história de Hermione sobre manter segredo para preservar a privacidade deles.

― Eu queria manter nosso, ahn, relacionamento em segredo porque não tinha certeza de como as coisas iam acabar desta vez ― murmurou Gina. Pelo menos não tinha _**que fingir **_estar apreensiva e desconfortável ― realmente estava.

― Quem pode culpá-la? Uma vez dispensada, duas vezes mais tímida ― disse Debby.

― Estamos tão felizes por você, Gina ― gritou Jen.

Os olhos de Kia encontraram os de sua mais antiga colega de apartamento.

― Amiga, não consigo encontrar as palavras para expressar como me sinto a respeito de tudo isto...

Gina sabia que ela encontraria as palavras mais tarde, depois que Jen e Debby tivessem saído

As duas estavam sentadas na sala, tomando café.

― Faith Carlisle fez uma boa história sobre você e seu _**noivo**_― disse Kia, destacando a palavra. ― Sempre achei que o noticiário deveria ser factual, mas até que um pouco de ficção pode ser divertido. E você e Harry Potter fizeram um excelente trabalho nos papéis de um casal recém-noivado. Quando você sair da Potter Corporation, esqueça a carreira em psicologia, Gina. É melhor se candidatar direto para o departamento de teatro da Universidade de Minnesota. Você podia dar aulas aos professores.

― Obrigada por não dizer nada a Jen e a Debby ― disse Gina envergonhada. ― Não era para ninguém saber que o noivado é falso, exceto Harry, a irmã dele, que foi quem teve a idéia, o advogado e eu, é claro.

― Bem, prometo que vou manter a boca fechada, embora ache que você é louca... ― O que eles estão tramando? Alguma fraude de seguro? ― continuou Kia, com a testa franzida em sinal de desaprovação.

Gina sorriu cheia de remorso.

― Nada ilegal, Kia. Juro. ― Ela contou a Kia toda a história, começando pela lista dos dez solteiros mais cobiçados. Não esqueceu de mencionar o bônus que lhe fora oferecido nem os contratos herméticos redigidos por Alvo Dumbledore a pedido de Harry.

― Você não devia ter assinado esses contratos, menina ― repreendeu Kia. ― Aí você poderia processar o Sr. Solteiro Gostosão por ter quebrado a promessa de se casar com você e ganhar uma indenização suficiente para comprar o centro de reabilitação onde Luna está. Mas imagino que passar a perna nos Potter possa ser perigoso para a saúde. Um único telefonema e eles poderiam fazer com que você desaparecesse para sempre ― acrescentou sombria.

― Kia, eles não são mafiosos! ― protestou Gina. ― Eu concordei com os termos de Harry. Ninguém me forçou. Agora prometa que não vai contar a ninguém.

― Eu prometo, porque não quero que você tenha que reembolsar o Sr. Milionário com juros de cem por cento ou algo assim. Mas você já parou para pensar que esse joguinho pode acabar saindo pela culatra, Gina? ― De repente Kia estava muito séria. ― Eu vi aquelas cenas de vocês dois se beijando e vi também a cara do Harry Potter quando estava olhando para você. Ele quer você, e caras ricos estão acostumados a pegar o que querem.

O coração de Gina começou a bater forte.

― Ah, Kia, Harry não quer...

― Quer sim ― interrompeu Kia. ― A câmera nunca mente. menina. Eu sei o que vi.

Aparentemente todos que haviam assistido aos três minutos da reportagem também sabiam. A maneira como Faith apresentara a história e as imagens que mostrara do casal foram tanto lisonjeiras quanto convincentes ― tão convincentes que todo mundo quis entrar em contato com os felizes pombinhos.

No dia seguinte, o escritório de Harry foi inundado por ligações. Felizmente, o número de chamadas não sobrecarregou o sistema de correio de voz. Deram parabéns, conselhos e repreensões por terem mantido o romance em sigilo. Ninguém questionou a validade do noivado.

― Tentar fazer qualquer coisa é inútil ― reclamou Harry, chamando Gina ao seu escritório pouco antes do meio-dia. ― Não consigo sair do maldito telefone para ler uma palavra sequer.

― Eu sei. ― Gina examinou-o discretamente. Não se parecia em nada com o homem apaixonado e faminto cujos beijos deixaram-na inconsciente na outra noite. ― Mas hoje deve ser o pior dia ― disse ela tentando acalmá-lo. ― Logo a gente vai virar notícia do passado e vai poder voltar a trabalhar normalmente.

― Espero que você tenha razão.

Harry tentava arrastar os olhos para longe de Gina, mas não conseguia. Ela estava usando o cabelo solto, do jeito que ele gostava. Ele estava feliz por ela ter abandonado a séria trança.

As memórias de seus beijos o perseguiam. Pensara em Gina toda à tarde do dia anterior, durante suas reuniões em Chicago, no vôo de ida e no de volta. As imagens quentes que criara como continuação do que realmente ocorrera entre eles o mantiveram acordado pela maior parte da noite anterior.

― Todo mundo que conheço na empresa passou para ver o anel. ― Gina olhou para o anel de rubi que levava no dedo. Harry o entregara a ela nesta manhã. ― É estranho fingir que estávamos tendo um romance secreto já há algum tempo. Não sei dizer se Lynn, Diana e Margaret estão acreditando ou não.

― É claro que acreditam ― garantiu-lhe Harry. ― Porque a única outra explicação possível para este anúncio de noivado é que a gente está fingindo.

Os lábios de Gina contorceram-se num sorriso oblíquo.

― Acho que isto parece ainda mais improvável que um romance secreto.

― Só Hermione poderia pensar numa coisa dessas.

Gina riu.

― É um alívio poder deixar a fachada de noiva por algum tempo e conversar honestamente com alguém.

― Espero que sejamos sempre honestos um com o outro, Gina.

A alguns passos de distância, Harry fitou-a, observando seus olhos de cor castanhas mel. Seus lábios eram rosados, cheios e macios; ele sabia exatamente o quão macios.

Harry limpou a garganta.

― Eu, ahn, nunca vi você usando esse vestido antes. Você sempre usa terninhos, exceto aquele vestido cinza-escuro, perfeito para um funeral.

― Você odeia as minhas roupas, odeia minha trança embutida e não se importa de me dizer. Mmm, talvez devêssemos repensar este pacto de honestidade ― disse Gina secamente.

― Talvez eu deva dizer algo positivo ― sugeriu Harry. ― Eu gosto do seu vestido.

― Gosta? ― Gina passou as mãos pela saia de seu vestido listrado de preto e amarelo, mais curto e justo do que os terninhos funcionais que costumava usar para o trabalho. ― Comprei numa liquidação no ano passado, mas não linha certeza se era apropriado para usar no trabalho. Minhas colegas de apartamento acharam que eu devia usar algo diferente para vir ao escritório hoje, porque as pessoas estariam esperando depois da reportagem de ontem.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Gina fitou as largas listras do tecido. Estava inexplicavelmente nervosa e não conseguia parar de falar.

― Mas tive minhas dúvidas a respeito deste vestido assim que cheguei. Ele me deixa parecendo uma abelha?

― Uma abelha? ― Harry fitou as listras brilhantes e soltou uma risada. ― Agora que você mencionou, as cores e as listras têm um certo aspecto "abelhesco".

― Eu sabia! ― Gina estava arrasada. ― Nunca compre nada que esteja com um desconto de setenta e cinco por cento. Existe uma razão para estar tão barato ― ninguém mais quer!

― Abelha ou não, eu disse que gostei dele! ― Harry aproximou-se e colocou a mão na cintura de Gina. ― Pelo menos ficou justinho. ― Suas mãos deslizaram pela curva do quadril dela.

A respiração de Gina ficou presa na garganta. Num reflexo, seus olhos voltaram-se para o rosto dele, e ela viu as chamas verdes que ali queimavam. Antes que ela pudesse falar, mover-se ou até mesmo respirar, ele colocou a outra mão em sua nuca e começou a puxá-la para si...

― Vamos contar até cinco para vocês pararem de se agarrar e se recomporem, depois vamos entrar! ― A ameaça jovial foi feita por James Potter, parado do outro lado da porta, no escritório de Gina. ― Um... dois...

― Entre, pai ― disse Harry.

Gina afastou-se rapidamente e foi para a janela observara luz do sol de outubro. Quando a porta do escritório de Harry abriu-se e quatro Potter entraram, Gina desejou ter um pára-quedas. Se tivesse um, teria escapado pela janela.

James e a esposa. Bárbara, entraram no escritório acompanhados por Jake e Erica.

― Harry, querido, parabéns! ― disse Bárbara, abraçando o enteado.

Erica dirigiu-se para Gina.

― Gina, querida, estou encantada com a notícia do noivado.

Gina conseguiu produzir um sorriso nervoso. Estava desconcertada. O que se dizia para os principais executivos e suas esposas quando se estava enganando-os?

― Gina é uma garota maravilhosa! ― disse Sirius entusiasmado, talvez até demais! ― A empresa tem sorte de tê-la como funcionária também!

Seus elogios também foram um pouco exagerados. Gina sabia que ele se lembrava de tê-la chamado de bajuladora idiota e estava tentando compensar.

― Obrigada, Sr. Potter ― disse ela.

― Nada de Sr. Potter! ― Sirius envolveu Gina num abraço de urso. ― De agora em diante, me chame de Sirius ― ou tio Sirius, se preferir.

Gina sabia que nunca poderia chamá-lo assim. Ele sempre seria Sr. Potter para ela. E quando ela achou que as coisas não poderiam ficar mais estranhas, James Potter cruzou o escritório para desvencilhá-la do abraço de Sirius.

― Você já ficou com ela tempo suficiente, Sirius. ― Os olhos de James exibiam seu costumeiro brilho competitivo quando ele puxou Gina para longe do irmão.

― Bárbara e eu queremos parabenizar nossa nova nora― disse James, arrastando-a para onde estavam sua esposa e Harry.

― Gina, querida, estamos super emocionados! ― exclamou Bárbara. ― E gostamos tanto de assistir ao anúncio ontem no Canal 3. Vocês dois estavam adoráveis juntos!

Gina e Harry se entreolharam, mas desviaram os olhos rapidamente para não rir.

― Foi uma publicidade excelente para a empresa, Harry ― disse Sirius em tom de aprovação. ― Aposto que vai ter um monte de gente atrás dos cosméticos da Potter. Todas aquelas garotas querendo comprá-los, esperando agarrar seus chefes, como Gina.

― Francamente, Sirius. Que coisa mais indelicada para se dizer! ― repreendeu-o Erica. Ela virou-se para Gina e Harry com um sorriso largo e falso, seus olhos verdes brilhando maliciosamente. ― Espero que você perdoe a... bem, vou ser boazinha e chamar de falta de diplomacia de Sirius. Gina, nós sabemos que você não _**agarrou**_o Harry. Uma mulher hoje em dia não está sob pressão para encontrar um marido

― Ninguém _**pressionou**_você a se casar, Erica ― interrompeu Sirius. ― Para dizer a verdade, você estava louca para virar a Sra. Black Potter, e durante anos estava feliz em ser _**definida**_assim.

Os olhos de Erica estreitaram-se e ela lançou um olhar furioso para o marido.

Já os olhos de Gina arregalaram-se aterrorizados. Eles iam brigar e mais uma vez ela estava bem no meio do campo de guerra! Instintivamente, ela aproximou-se de Harry. Ou ele sentiu a apreensão dela ou também não queria testemunhar um quebra-pau entre Sirius e Erica.

― Como vocês sabem, eu dei a Gina o anel que a vovó me deixou. ― Harry tomou a mão de Gina e mostrou o anel de rubi.

― O anel da mamãe ― disse Sirius em voz baixa, fitando a jóia.

A tensão foi dissipada. Os dois irmãos fitavam o anel, consumidos por memórias de sua falecida mãe. Erica e Bárbara, tristes e quietas, também se lembravam de Minerva.

Gina, sentindo-se uma farsante, tentou consolar todos.

― Vou cuidar muito bem do anel _― _prometeu.

― Nós sabemos que vai, querida. ― Harry franziu levemente a testa quando Gina removeu sua mão de cima da dele. Estava gostando de segurá-la. ― Gina está tão preocupada que algo aconteça com o anel que tem medo de levá-lo para casa à noite ― explicou ele aos outros.

Talvez devesse pedir a Alvo que adicionasse uma cláusula ao contrato, isentando-a legalmente de responsabilidade pelo anel.

A idéia, porém, não lhe parecia muito atraente. Quando conversara com Alvo no dia anterior, o advogado fora áspero, fazendo referências mordazes a "idiotas litigiosos, movidos a mesquinhez e paranóia". Harry tinha a leve impressão de que Dumbledore pudesse estar se referindo a ele.

― Toda mulher se preocupa com suas jóias,Harry ― explicou Erica. ― Você tem um sistema de segurança, Gina? Ou talvez um pequeno cofre?

― Minhas colegas de apartamento e eu mantemos um taco de beisebol no corredor ― disse Gina. Percebendo o olhar alarmado de Erica, acrescentou de maneira tranqüilizadora ― Mas nunca tivemos que usá-lo.

Todos os cinco Potter a encararam. Gina estremeceu. Não se dera conta de que seu tipo de sistema de segurança poderia interromper a conversa daquela maneira.

― Como precaução, vou devolver o anel a Harry toda noite. O apartamento dele tem um sistema de segurança de última geração.

― Mas e você, querida? ― Bárbara parecia preocupada. ― Meu Deus! Nós estamos muito mais preocupados com a sua segurança.

― Bárbara tem razão, Harry― disse James dirigindo-se ao filho. ― Como sua noiva, Gina vai precisar de mais proteção do que um bastão de beisebol pode oferecer.

― Seqüestro é uma ameaça real, que a família Potter leva extremamente a sério ― entoou Sirius sombriamente.

― Ninguém vai me seqüestrar! ― Gina estava horrorizada. ― Minha vizinhança é bastante segura. Moro perto do campus da Margem Leste, próximo ao...

Os dois casais mais velhos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, com as vozes exaltadas e gesticulando os braços. Era como se ela tivesse acabado de anunciar que morava num esconderijo de piratas assassinos.

― Não posso acreditar que um filho meu seria burro o suficiente para ostentar a noiva na televisão, depois deixá-la indefesa numa vizinhança duvidosa! ― exclamou James.

― Todos os ladrões, seqüestradores e viciados de Minneapolis e de St. Paul provavelmente já marcaram o endereço da garota na lista telefônica e estão planejando quando e como atacar ― acrescentou Sirius.

― Gina, você notou alguém seguindo seu carro quando veio para o escritório hoje de manhã? ― interrogou James num tom detetivesco.

― Eu não venho de carro para o trabalho, pego o ônibus. E não, ninguém estava me seguindo ― respondeu Gina, quase sem ar.

― O que quer dizer é que não _**percebeu**_ninguém seguindo você ― corrigiu Sirius.

― Ônibus! ― exclamou Erica. ― Meu Deus, como é que _**alguém **_consegue andar de ônibus?

― Eu entendo a necessidade de ser cuidadosa ― disse ela, tentando amenizar a contenda. ― Minha mãe costumava se preocupar com _**serial killers**__, _e insistia para que minha irmã e eu decorássemos uma lista de dicas do FBI sobre como evitá-los.

― Isso é tudo muito bom, mas você precisa de proteção mais intensiva agora ― disse James. ― Todo mundo sabe que você é a noiva de Harry Potter e isto a torna um alvo, Gina.

― Gina, querida, por que você não se muda para a nossa casa até o casamento? ― Bárbara tomou a mão de Gina. ― Nós adoraríamos passar um tempo conhecendo melhor nossa adorável futura nora.

― Que idéia maravilhosa! -exclamou Erica.

― Ah, eu não poderia! ― disse Gina ao mesmo tempo. ― Eu... eu... ― Ela sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de sair correndo do escritório.

― Vocês quase a mataram de susto! ― disse Harry, repreendendo seus parentes. Ela parecia tão jovem e tão alarmada que ele sentiu vontade de protegê-la. ― Ela provavelmente quer terminar o noivado agora mesmo.

Gina se perguntou se aquilo era uma deixa. Rapidamente aproveitou-a, dizendo:

― Sim, eu quero ― e tirou o anel do dedo.

Todos começaram a rir.

― E ela tem um ótimo senso de humor! Você é um cara de sorte, Harry. ― Sirius deu um tapinha nas costas do sobrinho.

― Sou mesmo ― concordou Harry. ― Gina adora brincar. ― Ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela e puxou-a para si. ― Nós adoramos a piada, querida. Agora coloque o anel de volta no dedo.

Era uma ordem de Harry Potter. Ali no escritório, Gina, a fiel funcionária, instantânea e automaticamente cumpriu o comando.

― Não queremos assustá-la, Gina. Não acredito que você esteja correndo perigo iminente, mas queremos mesmo mantê-la em segurança ― Bárbara tranqüilizou-a.

― Talvez tenhamos a tendência de nos exaltar demais quando se trata de seqüestro ― explicou Sirius. ― Sabe, a nossa família teve uma experiência traumatizante. A gêmea da Lindsey, minha irmã mais nova, foi seqüestrada quando era recém-nascida. O resgate foi pago, mas o bebê nunca foi devolvido.

― Um bebê seqüestrado? ― gritou Gina. ― Que horror! Eu não imaginava!

― Sirius e eu éramos adolescentes, mas é algo que nunca esqueceremos ― disse James.

― Não é de estranhar! O pesadelo de qualquer pai ou mãe é perder um filho para sempre. ― Bárbara colocou o braço no ombro do marido. ― Harry, ainda estamos tentando lidar com a morte da sua avó e não queremos mais nenhuma perda trágica nesta família.

― Você tem que tomar as medidas necessárias para garantir a segurança da sua noiva, Harry ― interpôs Sirius em seu tom autoritário de presidente. ― Mas entendo por que você e Gina podem não querer que ela se mude para a casa dos seus pais. Quem precisa de babás, ahn? Eu me lembro muito bem de como é ser jovem e estar apaixonado... ― Sua voz dissipou-se e ele olhou para sua esposa com uma expressão faminta.

Erica não retribuiu o olhar.

― Nós somos todos adultos, então vou ser direto ― interpôs James. ― Harry, por que você não leva a Gina logo para a sua casa?

― Isso resolveria o problema da segurança ― concordou Bárbara.

_**E criaria inúmeros outros!**_Gina fitou Harry com uma expressão desesperada, implorando que ele olhasse para ela.

― Talvez vocês estejam certos ― ouviu-o dizer. ― Gina pode se mudar para a minha casa.

― Você perdeu a cabeça? ― gritou Gina.

Não era uma pergunta que ela teria ousado fazer vinte e quatro horas antes. Mas sua calma habitual havia evaporado juntamente com sua usual diplomacia. Em vez assistente obediente e chefe autoritário, agora eram conspiradores em posição igual.

E naquele momento, ela era uma co-conspiradora extremamente agitada, irada com seu cúmplice.

Andava de um lado para o outro do escritório de Harry, da mesa para as janelas e de volta para a mesa.

― Eu _**não**_vou me mudar para a sua casa! Por que você disse à sua família que eu ia?

― Porque eu os conheço. ― Harry sentou-se, inclinou-se para trás na cadeira e pôs os pés em cima da mesa. ― Eu sabia que não iriam sair daqui até que eu concordasse em proteger você.

― Espero que eles não tenham ficado zangados por não termos aceitado o convite para almoçar.

Harry não apenas não aceitara o convite, mas o recusara terminantemente, declarando que Gina e ele já tinham outros planos.

― Eu senti que você não ia gostar de se juntar a eles num almoço comemorativo.

Gina estremeceu só de pensar.

― Agora a gente tem que fingir que eu estou morando no seu apartamento? ― murmurou ansiosa.

― Pena que o assunto do seqüestro surgiu. ― Harry bateu com a ponta dos dedos no braço da cadeira. ― Quem poderia ter previsto aquilo?

― Eu queria que você tivesse previsto! Por que você tinha que dizer a eles que a gente estava tentando manter o anel em segurança?

― Eu não estou preocupado com a segurança do anel nem nunca estive ― retrucou Harry indignado. ― Foi você quem mencionou o bastão de beisebol, que deixou os quatro aterrorizados.

― Eu disse que nunca precisamos usar.

― Não foi bom o suficiente, Gina. Tio Sirius estava certo quando disse que a família fica louca quando se trata do perigo de seqüestro. E eles têm razão. Como minha noiva, você é um alvo atraente.

― Eu vou ficar no meu apartamento, Harry ― informou Gina. ― Não vou ser seqüestrada. Eu nem sou sua noiva de verdade, lembra?

― Mas aqueles maníacos não sabem disso, Gina. Minha própria família acha que somos "tão adoráveis juntos. E tão apaixonados". ― Ele soltou um riso de escárnio.

― Não tem graça ― repreendeu-o Gina. ― Me senti péssima mentindo para a sua família. Não pareceu tão ruim quando estávamos inventando essa história para desanimar suas fãs e ajudar a empresa, depois virou um desafio enganar Faith Carlisle. Mas ter que mentir para minhas colegas de apartamento e agora para os seus parentes... ― Ela soltou um suspiro. ― Estou me sentindo uma canalha.

― Você não é adepta da teoria de que os fins justificam os meios.

Gina pensou no pagamento do bônus que aceitara, o meio para alcançar seu fim ― o tratamento e a recuperação definitiva de Luna.

― Receio que seja. Mas nem sempre fui assim ― acrescentou com tristeza.

― Comigo é a mesma coisa. Até que fiz oito anos e fiquei esperto.

― O triste é que você provavelmente não está exagerando ― murmurou Gina. ― Seria difícil o filho de James e Lilian Potter não virar um cético ainda criança.

― Prefiro chamar de prático. E falando da minha boa e velha mãe, ela ainda não telefonou, o que pode significar que ela virá me dizer pessoalmente.

― Ai, é só o que me falta hoje! ― suspirou Gina. ― Ficar cara a cara com Lilian Potter e tentar convencê-la de que seu precioso filhinho está noivo de mim, uma pobretona com um vestido de abelha comprado numa liquidação.

― Não seu filhinho precioso, seu filhinho mais comercializável ― corrigiu Harry com uma risada. ― E você fica ótima com esse vestido. Você parece uma abelhinha trabalhadora zumbindo sem parar pelo escritório.

Gina parou de andar para encará-lo.

― Você está bem tranqüilo, considerando as circunstâncias. Que são sérias, aliás.

― Não são tão sérias assim. Você precisa se soltar, Gina. Onde está o seu senso de humor?

― Ou eu perdi ou o seu senso de humor está totalmente desvirtuado, porque eu não estou achando a menor graça em... ahn! ― Gina ofegou quando ele se levantou e agarrou-lhe os pulsos, puxando-a enquanto afundava novamente na cadeira. Ele segurou-a com força, e ela foi pega totalmente de surpresa. Gina caiu bem em cima do colo dele.

Seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Gina viu o brilho faminto nos olhos verdes de Harry, sua boca ficou seca.

― O que você estava dizendo? ― O tom de Harry era zombeteiro, mas sua voz era grave e sensual. Ele separou os joelhos e pôs as mãos nos quadris de Gina, para melhor encaixá-la em seu colo.

― Harry ― choramingou. Podia ter sido tanto uma súplica quanto um protesto. Talvez uma combinação de ambos. Com o polegar, ele acariciou-lhe o lábio inferior e ela estremeceu, cedendo completamente.

Sentindo sua aquiescência, ele inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la. O beijo foi quente e ardente e ela reagiu de modo selvagem, provocando-o.

Agarrando-se a ele, Gina arqueou as costas e deixou cair sua cabeça contra o ombro de Harry. Ele aceitou o silencioso convite intensificando ainda mais o beijo, colocando a mão firmemente sobre o seio dela e apalpando-o gentilmente.

O prazer doce e feroz que tomava conta dela era tão intenso que beirava a dor. Ela queria que aquilo parasse; queria que durasse para sempre.

Harry abriu os botões do vestido de Gina e deslizou sua mão para dentro. Seus dedos mergulharam dentro do sutiã de renda preto e acariciaram o mamilo intumescido.

Gina sentiu os efeitos da carícia em todo o seu corpo. Quando ele a mudou de posição e empurrou o vestido para o lado para beijar-lhe o seio, ela segurou com força a cabeça dele, incentivando-o.

Perdida numa névoa de desejo, só percebeu que ele abrira o fecho dianteiro de seu sutiã quando sentiu os lábios tocando seu mamilo túrgido. Gemeu de prazer quando ele sugou-o. Ela contorcia-se nos braços dele, exigindo que ele a possuísse.

Ela desejava ardentemente ser penetrada; ele precisava penetrá-la. Sua virilidade pulsava loucamente; seu corpo emanava um intenso calor sexual. Sugava-lhe o seio enquanto deslizava a mão sobre seu abdome, pela curva de seu quadril, até chegar em sua coxa. Ele levantou o vestido até os quadris de Gina, então virou o rosto para olhar suas pernas.

Ele a fitava com um olhar faminto. Seus seios eram redondos, firmes e empinados; suas coxas torneadas abriam-se para que as mãos dele deslizassem por entre elas. Sob a meia-calça, ela usava uma calcinha de renda preta. Quem poderia imaginar que a engomada Gina teria uma predileção por lingerie _**sexy**__!_

Os dedos de Harry deslizaram sob a borda da calcinha e enroscaram-se levemente com a penugem no vértice das coxas dela. Gina gritou o nome de Harry e arqueou os quadris, abrindo-se para ele. Ele sorriu ao tocar-lhe o sexo intumescido, saboreando a prova física de que ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria.

Agora ele queria-a nua, quente e aberta para ele. Queria penetrá-la profundamente.

Seus pensamentos estavam tão confusos quanto um computador em curto-circuito. E então não conseguia mais pensar, apenas gemer de prazer, sentindo a pequena e delicada mão de Gina pressionando a parte da frente de sua calça.

― Eu quero você ― disse ele num tom ríspido, beijando-a com uma urgência desesperada.

Ela apertou-o delicadamente. Sua cabeça estava girando. Mal conseguia respirar. O jeito como ele a estava tocando, como ela o estava tocando, fazia com que Gina se sentisse indefesa e poderosa ao mesmo tempo. Estava chocada com sua ousadia, e igualmente chocada com seu apetite sexual.

― Eu também quero você ― Gina ouviu-se sussurrar. A cadeira estava ficando muito apertada. O sofá de couro no canto do escritório os chamava, e Harry pôs-se de pé, levantando Gina em seus braços, enquanto ela se agarrava a seu pescoço.

Ele carregou-a para o sofá e, nele chegando, parou por um momento, segurando-a sobre o móvel para observá-la. Ela levantou a cabeça e fitou-o. Seus olhos pareciam estar sonhando, brilhavam de paixão.

Estavam tão absortos um no outro que nenhum dos dois percebeu quando a porta do escritório de Harry abriu-se. Nenhum dos dois viu Hermione entrar, mas quando ela soltou um ― Uau! ― de surpresa, ambos escutaram.

Ainda segurando Gina em seus braços, Harry virou rapidamente a cabeça para encarar a irmã, que estava parada na porta boquiaberta.

Gina encolheu-se, completamente mortificada.

― Harry, ponha-me no chão.

Sua voz estava rouca de desejo não saciado, e o som fê-lo estremecer. As mãos de Harry apertaram-se em torno dela. Mesmo com a irmã ali os observando, parecia não conseguir soltar Gina.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

― Desculpem-me, eu deveria ter batido. Mas nunca imaginei que pudesse pegar vocês dois prestes a transar, ainda mais bem aqui no escritório.

― Cala a boca, Hermione! ― ordenou Harry asperamente. ― E sai daqui!

Hermione nunca fora de fazer o que lhe mandavam. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e saracoteou na direção deles.

― Vocês deveriam trancar a porta ― sugeriu. ― Vocês têm sorte de ter sido eu quem entrou.

― Eu estou sentindo várias coisas neste momento, mas estar com sorte não é uma delas ― retrucou Harry.

Gina contorceu-se tão vigorosamente em seus braços que ele quase a derrubou. Relutantemente, colocou-a no chão e ela saiu correndo para o banheiro do escritório.

Harry afundou-se no sofá, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e segurando a cabeça com as mãos. Hermione veio sentar-se ao lado dele.

― Acho que sou uma boa casamenteira ― disse, contente consigo mesma. ― Você e Gina são...

― Foi tudo parte da encenação, irmãzinha. Gina eu ouvimos você chegando e fizemos essa cena para você. Pensamos que, se conseguíssemos enganar você, conseguiríamos enganar qualquer um. Acho que conseguimos.

No banheiro, Gina ouviu a explicação sarcástica e desejou que fosse verdade. Mas ela não estava atuando, e sabia que Harry também não estava. Nenhum dos dois poderia ter forjado a prova física de seu desejo. A explosão de paixão fora bastante real, e se Hermione não tivesse aparecido, estariam deitados naquele sofá neste exato momento...

Gina estremeceu e bloqueou as imagens que tremeluziam em sua mente. Olhou-se no espelho e tentou pentear o cabelo com os dedos, mas só conseguiu deixá-lo ainda mais desgrenhado. Sua boca estava inchada e o batom completamente borrado.

Harry observou a porta fechada do banheiro onde Gina se escondera. Hermione deu-lhe um tapinha amigável no ombro.

― Você não precisa fingir comigo, Harry. Acho legal você estar apaixonado por Gina. O que poderia ser mais simples?

― Não seja ridícula! ―Harry levantou-se num pulo, como se tivesse sido ejetado por uma mola. ― Eu não estou apaixonado!

A porta se abriu e Gina reapareceu. Ele a fitou com olhar esfomeado. O rosto de Gina ainda estava corado, a boca inchada e, embora o vestido estivesse novamente lugar, Harry conhecia os segredos que se escondiam debaixo dele. O fogo ainda aceso em seu sexo ameaçava transformar-se novamente em um incêndio completo.

Sentiu-se furioso consigo mesmo por querê-la tanto e com Gina por fazê-lo querê-la. _**O que poderia ser mais simples**__!, _perguntara sua irmã insolente. Ele, porém, sabia que não havia nada mais complicado, que esta era a armadilha mais ameaçadora na qual já se metera.

― Vou almoçar ― disse Gina, sentindo-se aliviada de sua voz pelo menos soar calma e tranqüila.

― É melhor você ir com ela. Harry ― aconselhou Hermione.

― Não! ― gritaram Gina e Harry em uníssono.

― Eu vou fazer umas compras depois de comer um lanche rápido ― mentiu Gina.

Não estava com apetite nem com vontade de fazer compras, mas tinha que sair de perto de Harry. Sentia-se numa montanha-russa emocional. Estava desorientada e queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

― Vou tirar uma hora de folga mais do que necessária das minhas funções de noiva ― acrescentou.

― Tire duas. ― A voz de Harry estava calma e ácida, seus olhos brilhavam com uma raiva mal reprimida. ― A gente precisa mesmo de uma folga.

― Bem, independentemente de vocês saírem juntos ou separados, sugiro que saiam rápido, porque a sua mãe está no prédio, Harry ― disse Hermione. ― É por isto que estou aqui. Primeiro Lilian passou no departamento jurídico para torturar o papai, mas, felizmente, ele já tinha saído para o almoço. Então eu pedi a Caroline que desse um jeito de segurá-la enquanto eu vinha aqui avisar vocês dois. Caroline é uma verdadeira tagarela, mas por quanto tempo ela vai conseguir segurar a Bruxa Má eu não sei. E melhor vocês darem o fora, a menos que queiram fazer o papel de casal apaixonado para _**ela.**_

― Eu já fui. Obrigada, Hermione ― gritou Gina, saindo correndo do escritório.

Desceu pelas escadas, sabendo que Lilian Potter nunca sonharia em usá-las. Pegou o elevador no vigésimo sexto andar e chegou à recepção sem ser perturbada.

Harry não teve tanta sorte. Estava parado em frente a um dos elevadores quando a porta do elevador do lado abriu-se.

― Você está noivo da sua assistente? ― foi o cumprimento indignado que Lilian ofereceu ao filho. A partir daí, o monólogo foi de mal a pior.

_**N/A: Gente, me perdoem, mas realmente eu fiquei sem tempo de mexer aqui, a faculdade, o trabalho e outras coisinhas estão me tomando todo o tempo, e como não acho justo com vcs estou postando todos os capítulos para compensar o atraso!**_

_**Desculpem MESMO.**_


	10. Capitulo IX

**Capítulo 9**

— Deve ser bom estar noiva do chefe ― disse Felicia, uma das recepcionistas, quando Gina voltou ao escritório mais tarde naquele dia.

Harry lhe dissera para tirar duas horas de almoço e ela o fizera, precisando do tempo longe dele para tentar espairecer sua mente confusa. Engolira um sanduíche de queijo e depois vagou pelas lojas do shopping.

Toda vez que pensava em Harry, seu corpo doía de desejo. E frustração. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Trabalhara para Harry durante quatorze meses sem que nenhum dos dois jamais tocasse o outro, ou sequer quisesse fazê-lo. Mas desde que ele a beijara parecia que não podiam ficar sozinhos por muito tempo sem se tocar. Sem se beijar. E querendo mais.

Gina afundou-se em sua cadeira, sentindo todo o corpo inundado por uma combinação inquietante de tesão e vergonha. Não apenas respondera aos avanços de Harry, como também o encorajara.

O que iria acontecer agora? Perguntou-se. Harry deixara claro que não era contra um pouquinho de sexo enquanto fingiam ser noivos. Ela lhe dera todas as razões do mundo para acreditar que também não era nem um pouco contra.

Os pensamentos deixaram-na bastante abalada. Aquele falso noivado tinha o potencial para espelhar todos os outros relacionamentos temporários de Harry ― relacionamentos limitados a sexo e a saídas sociais ocasionais por um tempo limitado. E enquanto para ele isso não tinha qualquer problema, para ela as conseqüências seriam desastrosas. Caso se entregasse a seus impulsos e tivesse um verdadeiro caso com Harry Potter, como conseguiria continuar trabalhando para ele quando o relacionamento acabasse?

De que acabaria Gina não tinha a menor dúvida. Tivera quatorze meses para aprender que Harry não tinha a menor intenção de se comprometer, e se fosse tola o suficiente para tentar se convencer de que ele poderia abrir uma exceção para ela, tudo o que tinha a fazer era revisar a cópia do contrato de noivado.

Nunca estivera tão confusa em toda a sua vida. Pensava que se conhecia bem para saber que nunca poderia fazer amor com um homem a menos que estivesse apaixonada por ele. No entanto, estivera prestes a pôr seus valores e seu juízo de lado para fazer amor com Harry naquela manhã.

Aquilo não era amor, era puro tesão!

Gina suspirou alto e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Estava sentindo um tesão louco por Harry Potter e ele estava mais do que disposto a satisfazer-lhe os desejos, pelo menos por enquanto. E se ela estivesse disposta a seguir a filosofia de "é divertido enquanto dura" dele, poderiam ter um _**affair**_quente e de curto prazo.

_**Se**__. _Uma pequena palavra, mas um grande obstáculo. _Se _ela vivesse de acordo com a política de "é divertido enquanto dura", não teria permanecido virgem por vinte e seis anos. Mas ali estava, provavelmente a virgem mais velha de todo o estado de Minnesota, que não era avessa a diversão, mas que também queria algo mais. Queria um relacionamento duradouro.

Gina previu o que aconteceria caso se entregasse à atração sexual que sentia por Harry. Embora seus hormônios a deixassem pronta e disposta para transar com ele, sua cabeça faria com que se apaixonasse por ele antes. E depois que fizessem amor, ela estaria na terrível condição de estar profundamente apaixonada por um homem que não a amava. Gina sabia que era uma situação deprimentemente comum. A seção de auto-ajuda nas livrarias tinha prateleiras e mais prateleiras de livros que tratavam de amor não correspondido e necessidades não satisfeitas.

E ela seria um caso para um livro didático, porque quando Harry decidisse que a farsa do noivado tinha servido a seus propósitos, acabaria com ela juntamente com o relacionamento sexual entre eles. Não importaria o que ela sentisse por ele, teria que seguir adiante normalmente, trabalhando para ele. Gina imaginou o cenário sombrio. Vê-lo todos os dias. Querê-lo sem poder tê-lo. Fazer reservas em restaurantes para ele e sua mais nova namoradinha.

Gina sabia que não suportaria. Além do mais, não precisava de seu diploma em psicologia para saber que a maneira mais fácil de curar uma dor emocional era evitar sua causa. O que significaria deixar seu trabalho para se afastar de Harry.

Vendo desse ângulo, o dilema desapareceu. A confusão de Gina foi banida, substituída por uma visão clara da realidade. Não podia largar o trabalho, não com Luna dependendo dela. Não faria nada para pôr em risco o bem-estar da irmã, e isto significava agarrar-se a seu emprego.

Significava também o fim daqueles joguinhos sensuais entre ela e Harry. Não haveria mais trocas de olhares demorados, mais toques ou beijos, e ela não se colocaria mais no caminho da tentação...

― Que gentil da sua parte nos honrar com a sua presença ― A voz de Harry soou, fazendo-a pular. Estava tão preocupada que não o ouvira entrar no escritório, mas ele estava se dirigindo para ela, parecendo bastante irritado.

Gina pôs-se de pé, posicionando a cadeira entre Harry e ela.

― Você me disse para tirar duas horas de almoço ― lembrou-o.

― Você sabe que eu não estava falando sério. O que você queria que eu dissesse depois daquele seu comentário sobre estar precisando de uma folga das suas funções de noiva?

― E você disse que precisava de uma folga da nossa "proximidade sufocante" ― retorquiu Gina. ― Você estava brincando quando disse isso também?

― O que você acha? ― perguntou ele num tom áspero. A maneira como ele a olhava a fez tremer de ansiedade.

A tensão sexual pairava pesadamente entre eles. Gina lembrou-se da promessa à irmã.

― O que eu acho é que... que seria um grande erro retomarmos de onde paramos quando Hermione... nos descobriu ― disse bravamente.

― Suponho que você tenha passado as duas últimas horas tentando se convencer disso.

― Sim ― admitiu Gina.

Harry franziu a testa. Ela estava certa. Depois da breve visita de sua mãe, passara o tempo longe de Gina tentando recuperar seu equilíbrio. Lembrou-se de sua política: sexo e trabalho eram duas esferas diferentes, que nunca deviam se encontrar.

Mas ouvir Gina declarar-se como estando fora dos limites dele trazia à tona instintos atávicos que nunca imaginara possuir. Sua capacidade de racionalizar abandonou-o. Queria tomar Gina em seus braços, carregá-la de volta para seu escritório e deitá-la no sofá; queria escutar as súplicas apaixonadas e famintas que haviam incendiado seu sangue.

Uma onda de calor aqueceu seu corpo. Harry lutou contra ela, determinado a não ceder à traiçoeira tentação.

― Bem, eu concordo com você. ― Seus lábios separaram-se levemente, deixando os dentes à mostra.

Gina entendeu aquilo como uma tentativa de sorriso, mas na verdade era uma cópia bastante assustadora de um sorriso.

― Seria estúpido cometer o mesmo erro de alguns daqueles atores de Hollywood e confundir os papéis que estamos representando com a vida real ― continuou Harry, enquanto seu sorriso de tubarão permanecia intacto.

― E já que nossa locação de filmagem é um escritório no prédio da Potter, vai ser fácil manter nossas cabeças no lugar. Quer dizer, nós não vamos estar fazendo os nossos papéis em um lugar romântico, como Paris ou o Taiti ― acrescentou Gina.

― Exatamente. Será o trabalho de sempre, exceto quando estivermos na presença de outras pessoas.

Gina concordou balançando a cabeça.

― Agora vamos tentar aproveitar o que sobrou da tarde. Ligue para Steve Gelman, em Washington, e pergunte se ele já sabe quando a equipe da FDA vai poder se reunir com a gente. Se ele tiver uma data definitiva, me passe a ligação para eu marcar uma reunião.

Estava aliviada. Era assim que ela queria que as coisas fossem, assim que deviam ser.

Harry voltou para seu escritório, mas parou na porta.

― Ah, Gina, faça reservas para a gente jantar amanhã à noite. Hermione acha que é bom a gente ser visto juntos.

― Algum lugar específico? ― perguntou Gina num tom impessoal e eficiente.

Harry sentiu uma dor peculiar. Quando olhou para Gina, não viu nenhum vestígio de sua sorridente cúmplice, nenhum traço da mulher ardente e apaixonada que gemera em seus braços.

Era melhor assim, insistiu consigo mesmo.

― Onde você quiser ir. Para mim tanto faz. ― Encolheu os ombros indiferentemente. ― Fique à vontade para programar uma noite de primeira classe na cidade. Você sabe, o de sempre. Não poupe dinheiro. ― Ele entrou no escritório e fechou a porta.

― Uma noite de primeira classe na cidade. Você sabe, o de sempre ― repetiu Gina em voz baixa. ― Tradução: ser vista com um Potter é certamente a maior emoção que uma plebéia como você pode ter na vida, embora para mim seja _**o de sempre.**_

Ela olhou furiosa para o teclado do computador. Quanto mais pensava a respeito, mais irritada ficava.

― Não poupe dinheiro ― resmungou alto. ― Tradução: Tenho certeza que me fazer pagar um jantar no restaurante mais caro da cidade seria o ponto mais alto da sua humilde vida de pobretona, então vá em frente, fique à vontade.

Gina estava tomada de indignação. Será que era assim que ele a via?

Quando finalmente conseguiu completar a ligação para a FDA ― Steve Gelman está viajando, ligue novamente semana que vem ― tinha se acalmado o suficiente para admitir que Harry não a insultara intencionalmente.

Obviamente, ele pretendia que aquele falso noivado seguisse o mesmo padrão chato e previsível de seus outros relacionamentos. Começando com uma noite de primeira classe na cidade.

Ele tivera centenas, talvez milhares, de noites assim. Gina nunca tivera nenhuma, e o que seria uma novidade memorável para ela, para ele não seria nada extraordinário.

― Onde você quiser ir. Para mim tanto faz ― dissera Harry. É claro, ele não esperava que ela levasse o comentário ao pé da letra.

_**Onde você quiser ir**__. _Gina decidiu que em vez de programar uma noite de primeira classe na cidade, programaria um outro tipo de noite totalmente diferente.

Harry chegou à porta do apartamento de Gina na noite seguinte às sete horas em ponto. Fazia um calor fora de época e diversos estudantes passeavam pelas calçadas, conversando, rindo e gritando para outros estudantes.

Harry os observava como se fossem alienígenas de um planeta distante. Mesmo quando era ele próprio universitário, fora muito sério e controlado.

A porta do apartamento abriu-se e uma jovem negra, com uma calça _**legging**_verde-oliva e uma longa camiseta de algodão, apareceu diante dele.

― Eu estou reconhecendo você da TV. Você é o Sr. Dinheiro, chefe da Gina.

― Potter, meu sobrenome é Potter ― corrigiu Harry, com seu sorriso mais simpático. ― Harry Potter. E, é claro, eu sou também o noivo da Gina.

― É, está bem! Isso também. ― Kia deu uma risada desdenhosa. Não o convidou para entrar.

Harry estava se sentindo extremamente desconfortável diante da moça que o examinava sem piscar.

― Vou levar Gina para jantar ― disse ele. ― Você pode dizer a ela que eu estou aqui?

― Você vai vestido assim? ― perguntou Kia incrédula. Harry olhou para seu terno azul-escuro, que estava vestindo pela primeira vez. ― Essa cor e esse tecido só deveriam ser usados em uma sala fechada ― observou Kia. Ela encolheu os ombros e acrescentou: ― Bem, você é quem paga a conta da lavanderia. Gina, seu pretendente está aqui.

Harry pensou que ela usaria o mesmo tom se um morcego com raiva tivesse voado porta adentro. Observou-a sair da sala de estar, então entrou e olhou em volta. Quase não havia móveis ― um sofá velho e três cadeiras esfarrapadas. Só a televisão e o videocassete pareciam ser relativamente novos.

Ele concluiu que o apartamento e a vizinhança eram adequados para estudantes duros, mas o que Gina estava fazendo ali? O salário que ela ganhava era suficiente para que tivesse um apartamento próprio num bairro melhor. A menos que ela gostasse da atmosfera...

Harry deu-se conta do quão pouco realmente sabia sobre sua assistente/falsa noiva. Nem mesmo sabia que Gina tinha uma colega de quarto.

Gina entrou na sala, vestindo jeans e uma camiseta branca. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e brilhantes, e ela sorriu ao vê-lo.

O coração de Harry balançou de uma maneira estranha. Foi necessário um minuto ou dois antes que ele percebesse a diferença entre seus vestuários. Quando finalmente se deu conta, a colega de quarto de Gina já se havia juntado novamente a eles e apontado a discrepância.

― Nunca vi ninguém vestir terno para ir para o Festival de Arte. ― Kia balançou a cabeça. ― Bem, acho que existe uma primeira vez para tudo. E pessoas como você fazem suas próprias regras.

― Acho que houve um mal-entendido ― disse Harry. Ele fez um esforço para manter a voz calma e amigável.

_**Pessoas como você fazem suas próprias regras.**_As palavras dela ecoavam desagradavelmente em seus ouvidos. Perguntou-se se Gina também o via assim ― como um homem rico e mimado, acostumado a conseguir tudo o que queria.

― Você disse que iríamos aonde eu quisesse hoje ― lembrou Gina num tom tão amigável quanto o dele. ― É o Festival de Arte do bairro e é para lá que eu quero ir. Kia vai com a gente. Eu disse a ela que você não se importaria.

― É claro que não ― garantiu-lhe Harry, a simpatia em pessoa. ― Embora ainda não tenhamos sido propriamente apresentados.

Gina apressou-se a fazer as apresentações.

― Ah, e nós não precisamos nos preocupar em fingir nosso noivado perto de Kia. Ela sabe a verdade.

Harry desistiu de qualquer tentativa de sorriso.

― Gina, nós concordamos em não contar a ninguém sobre...

― Seu advogado e sua irmã sabem ― interpôs Kia categoricamente. ― Com isso são duas pessoas do seu lado que sabem da verdade. Você não acha que Gina tem direito a pelo menos uma pessoa do lado dela que conheça todos os fatos?

Harry percebeu a lógica do argumento, mas não gostou nada. E o fato de Gina ter sentido a necessidade de contar a alguém a verdade sobre o noivado o deixou apreensivo. Parecia provar que ela não confiava plenamente nele. Isto o incomodava.

― Não se preocupe, Kia jurou manter segredo ― prometeu Gina. ― Ela é tão confiável quanto Hermione ou Alvo, eu garanto.

― Eu gosto de pensar que sou muito mais confiável do que riquinhos maquinadores que usam seu dinheiro para espalhar mentiras ― resmungou Kia.

― Kia, sem discurso, por favor ― interpôs Gina. Ela virou-se para Harry, toda sorrisos e delicadeza. ― Kia e eu concordamos em discordar a respeito do nosso falso noivado. Agora podemos ir? Você não perde por esperar, Harry. Este é o segundo Festival de Arte anual do bairro e está duas vezes maior que o do ano passado.

― Nunca ouvi falar ― confessou Harry. ― Imagino que tenha barraquinhas de comida além das de arte? -perguntou resignado.

― Ah, claro! ― exclamou Gina. ― Jen e Debby, que também dividem o apartamento conosco, disseram que este ano tem mais barracas de comida do que artistas!

― Deixe-me adivinhar o que eles estão oferecendo ― disse Harry. ― Bolos com cobertura, batatas fritas gordurosas com _chili _ou queijo, uma extravagância de calorias.

― Já estou com água na boca! ― exclamou Gina. ― Vamos!

― Você poderia ter me comunicado sobre esta mudança de planos, Gina ― murmurou Harry enquanto se aproximavam dos quarteirões fechados para o tráfego onde o festival estava sendo realizado.

Estavam a pé. Ele deixara o Corvette estacionado em frente ao apartamento de Gina, onde o carro atraiu olhares de admiração dos estudantes que passavam. Harry só esperava que eles se limitassem a olhar, sem tocar.

― Mas você não me perguntou aonde a gente ia ― respondeu Gina. ― Se tivesse perguntado, eu teria dito com prazer.

― Mas não com tanto prazer quanto você está sentindo agora, se divertindo me vendo usando terno num festival de comida. ― Harry sentiu um sorriso puxar os cantos de sua boca. Gina conseguira pregar-lhe uma peça, e embora estivesse um pouco aborrecido, admirara o feito dela.

― Correção, é um festival de arte ― lembrou Gina.

― Claro! A gente acaba esquecendo dos artistas com todas essas calorias, mas olha só aquela banca de esculturas feitas de serras. Isto é o que eu chamo de arte!

― Dizem que a arte está nos olhos de quem vê. ― Gina sorriu. ― Será que aquele pássaro feito de serra não seria uma adição interessante à sua sala de jantar? Você poderia colocá-lo ao lado da sua gaiola.

― Isso foi golpe baixo, Gina.

Kia adiantou-se para juntar-se a um grupo de amigos.

― Vejo você mais tarde, Gina. Espero que goste do jantar, Harry ― gritou rindo.

― Você acha que ela percebeu que odeio essas comidas de festivais e espera que eu morra engasgado? ― perguntou Harry.

― Como você pode odiar? É delicioso! ― Gina dirigiu-se para uma banca que vendia algo chamado maravilha de frango, feito com frango assado com queijo líquido, champignons, cebolas fritas, alface, tomate e uma espécie de molho branco.

― Mesmo quando eu era criança me recusava a comer em parques de diversão ― disse Harry, observando-a morder a mistura. O molho esguichava para fora e escorria pelos dedos de Gina. Com um guardanapo de papel ― ele pegou vários na barraquinha ― Harry começou a limpar o líquido das mãos dela. ― Eu me lembro do meu pai comprando almoço para a gente num parque. Só de ver um daqueles salsichões no palito eu ficava com os cabelos em pé. Ainda fico.

― Pobre Harry! Eu não fazia a menor idéia ― riu Gina.

― Não? ― Ele enfiou o dedo em um dos passadores de cinto da calça de Gina e puxou-a, desviando-a de um garotinho que brandia um enorme algodão-doce azul como se fosse uma espada.

Mas mesmo depois que a ameaça grudenta havia passado, Harry não a soltou. Em vez disso, ele a puxou mais para perto ― tão perto que Gina podia sentir o calor do corpo dele. Estava completamente zonza.

Como a camiseta que ela usava não estava enfiada dentro da calça, o dedo de Harry deslizou facilmente sob o tecido para acariciar seu abdome. Gina ficou grudada no chão. O toque do polegar áspero em sua pele nua era provocante. Ela tentou se lembrar de todas as razões para manter Harry à distância, mas seu corpo tinha suas próprias razões e bloqueou todas as objeções racionais.

Gina deixou-se encostar nele. Podia sentir os lábios de Harry em sua testa, a respiração dele mexendo seus fios de cabelo... mexendo com ela. Se virasse a cabeça um centímetro e levantasse o queixo, seus lábios ficariam próximos o suficiente para se beijarem. E ela queria fazê-lo, admitiu doloridamente.

Harry estava perto o suficiente para sentir aquele tremor sensual percorrendo o corpo de Gina.

― Está com frio? ― murmurou no ouvido dela, com uma voz profunda.

A pergunta pareceu-lhe ridícula e ela deu uma risadinha rouca.

― Não ― sussurrou ― não estou com o menor frio.

― Com calor, então? ― murmurou ele. O gemido sensual com que ela respondeu fez com que o coração de Harry batesse loucamente em seu peito. Ele queria desesperadamente sair do meio da multidão, daquelas horríveis comidas e da suposta arte e ficar sozinho com ela. Queria estar perto dela, tocá-la...

― Gina ― começou ele roucamente.

Mas não teve chance de terminar, porque vindo na direção deles estava sua prima mais nova, Rachel, filha de Sirius e Erica, a gêmea idêntica de Allison.

― Harry? ― A expressão de Rachel refletia divertimento e incredulidade. ― É você mesmo ou eu estou ficando louca?

― Sou eu mesmo, Rocky ― disse Harry, tratando-a por seu apelido de infância.

― Poderia ser um impostor ― brincou Rocky. ― Ninguém que conhece Harry Potter esperaria encontrá-lo num Festival de Arte.

― Pensei que você estivesse em Wyoming, Rocky. -Os dedos de Harry continuavam presos aos passadores da calça de Gina, segurando-a firmemente. ― Que surpresa encontrar você aqui.

― Era justamente o que eu ia dizer. ― Rocky sorriu. ― Este é o último lugar em que eu esperaria encontrar você, Harry. Cercado de salsichões e churrasquinhos. Sem falar nas maçãs do amor e nos sorvetes de casquinha. ― Ela desviou seus olhos sorridentes para Gina. ― Foi você quem o convenceu a vir aqui? Agora eu sei que ele está realmente apaixonado!

― Minha influência é limitada ― disse Gina devolvendo a brincadeira. ― Ele está presente aqui em corpo, mas não em espírito.

Nunca conhecera a gêmea de Allison, mas ouvira falar muito de Rocky. Embora Allie fosse a porta-voz "top model" da empresa, sua gêmea idêntica escolhera uma carreira bem diferente. Rocky, uma excelente pilota, herdara os aviões e helicópteros da avó e fundara seu próprio serviço de busca e resgate em Wyoming.

― Fiquei sabendo do seu noivado pela família, mas ainda não tive a chance de lhes dar os parabéns ― exclamou Rocky. ― Harry, quero que você me apresente imediatamente à sua noiva!

Harry fez as apresentações de maneira prática e rápida. ― Gina, minha prima Rocky. Rocky, Gina.

― Allie me disse que você trabalha para Harry. Quando vocês começaram a namorar? Como conseguiram esconder o segredo de _**todo mundo **_até decidirem anunciar o noivado? ― Rocky encheu Gina de perguntas.

Gina tentou lembrar-se do que haviam dito a Faith Carlisle e não conseguiu. A entrevista da TV parecia uma mancha distante.

― Quando começamos a namorar, Harry? ― Ela virou-se para ele com os olhos castanhos brilhando. ― Parece que estamos juntos desde sempre ― acrescentou com um suspiro.

― Boa, querida! ― murmurou Harry no ouvido dela. ― Gina e eu decidimos que nosso caso foi amor à primeira vista ― disse ele à prima. ― Quanto a manter em segredo, foi fácil. Fomos muito, muito discretos. Agora eu quero saber de você, Rocky. Quando você voltou para Minneapolis?

― Ontem ― disse Rocky. Seus olhos entristeceram-se subitamente. ― Minhas irmãs ligaram e me pediram para vir para casa por alguns dias para conversarmos com mamãe e papai. Você sabe que o relacionamento deles... ― ela pausou, abaixando a voz ― ... não anda muito bem. Hoje, no café da manhã, eles estavam tão frios um com o outro, como se mal se conhecessem.

Gina estava desconfortável, sentindo-se como uma bisbilhoteira que não deveria estar ouvindo aquelas informações tão pessoais. Rocky não hesitara em contar aquilo a Harry na frente dela pois a considerava, como noiva de Harry, sendo quase parte da família.

― É uma pena ― murmurou Harry. ― Mas acho que era de se esperar. A única surpresa é o fato de eles terem ficado tanto tempo juntos. ― Ele balançou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro desgostoso. ― Casamento! Que instituição impraticável!

Rocky olhou-o com estranhamento.

― Essa é uma atitude péssima para um homem recém-noivado, Harry. ― Ela olhou para Gina, penalizada. ― E deve ser difícil para Gina ouvir você dizer essas coisas.

Gina e Harry se entreolharam. Precisavam urgentemente reparar aquele dano, mas nenhum dos dois estava bem certo de quem devia dizer o quê.

― Ele só está falando da boca para fora ― murmurou Gina.

Ao mesmo tempo, Harry disse:

― É difícil mudar antigos hábitos. Eu costumava pensar assim, mas mudei de idéia.

― Às vezes Harry solta seu discurso anti-casamento mecanicamente ― continuou Gina. ― Ele consegue esquecer que o pai dele tem um casamento feliz e que meus pais também tiveram um casamento longo e feliz.

Rocky levantou a sobrancelha, desconfiada.

― Sugiro que você mude esse disco na sua cabeça Harry.

― Eu concordo. Nós somos o que pensamos ― disse Gina.

― Bom, eu acho que cansei de ficar aqui ― interpôs Harry, com um sorriso encantador. ― Será que consigo convencer vocês a ir embora?

― Desculpa, eu estou com uns amigos e a gente vai ver um filme depois de comer― disse Rocky. Ela olhou o primo de cima a baixo e deu um sorriso largo. ― Você certamente está elegante hoje, Harry. Um terno escuro é a roupa perfeita para usar num...

― Eu sei, eu sei. Já ouvi isso antes.

― Nós estávamos brincando de verdade ou conseqüência e a conseqüência que eu impus a ele foi usar um terno hoje ― improvisou Gina, rindo de Harry. ― Não pensei que ele fosse usar, mas aqui está.

― Eu disse a você que não ia fugir das conseqüências, querida ― disse Harry, entrando na brincadeira.

― Ah, Gina, da próxima vez manda ele comer as batatas fritas com queijo e molho! ― implorou Rocky, rindo. ― Seguidas do favorito da garotada, o salsichão no palito!

― Ela não quer me matar, só me dar uma lição ― interpôs Harry. ― Não é verdade, Gina?

Gina olhou para ele. Seus olhos a observavam intensamente. Ela abaixou o olhar para seguir as linhas sensuais da boca dele. A lembrança de seu beijo fez com que a mente de Gina virasse um branco.

― Bem, você conseguiu ― continuou Harry. Os olhos de Gina estavam nebulosos e desfocados, seus lábios levemente separados. Sua aparência era a mesma de quando ele estava prestes a beijá-la ― sensual e gulosa.

Harry suspirou profundamente.

― Quando se tratar de reservas para jantar, vou fazer pessoalmente. Nada de mandar minha assistente fazer.

― Acho que perdi alguma coisa, mas vocês parecem estar se entendendo muito bem ― disse Rocky alegremente. ― E como dois é bom e três é demais, vou procurar meus amigos e dar uma passada na barraquinha de _cheesecake._

― Prefiro morrer do que comer qualquer coisa dessas barracas ― retrucou Harry. ― O risco de ter uma intoxicação alimentar...

― Esse chato está me fazendo lembrar de umas férias que a gente passou na Disneylândia, quando Allie e eu tínhamos 8 anos ― interrompeu Rocky. ― Harry fez a gente sair do parque todas as noites para jantar nos restaurantes nutricionalmente saudáveis. Até hoje não acredito que a gente foi atrás dele ― e ele só tinha 12 anos!

― Harry tem um jeito de conseguir que as pessoas façam o que ele quer ― concordou Gina. Uma observação que serviu como _**um**_lembrete para desvencilhar-se dele. E foi o que ela fez, afastando-se alguns passos dele e procurando Kia no meio da multidão.

Ela precisava de Kia, a âncora que a prendia à realidade, que não hesitava em apontar que, ao concordar com esse falso noivado, Gina se tornara um mero peão no tabuleiro da vida dos Potter.

― Minha colega está em algum lugar por aqui, mas não estou conseguindo vê-la ― murmurou Gina.

― Talvez ela esteja se empanturrando na barraca de maçã do amor ― sugeriu Rocky. ― Ouvi dizer que elas estão deliciosas, acho que vou lá em vez de na de _cheesecake. _― Tomando a mão de Gina, disse: ― Estou tão feliz por termos nos conhecido, Gina. Você é perfeita para o meu primo. Parabéns mais uma vez, Harry. ― Rocky deu um rápido beijo no primo. ― Vou voltar para Wyoming depois de amanhã, mas vou estar aqui para a festa de noivado de vocês. Você sabe que eu não perderia de jeito nenhum!

Rocky saiu correndo e sumiu no meio da multidão, deixando Gina e Harry olhando um para o outro. Por um momento, nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra sequer.

De repente, suas vozes soaram em coro:

― Festa de noivado?


	11. Capitulo X

**Capítulo 10**

― É como tentar cancelar o Dia da Independência ou de Ação de Graças ― reclamou Harry enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do escritório. ― Nunca vi minha madrasta e minha tia tão determinadas. Elas estão decididas a fazer essa festa de noivado para a gente. A festa está marcada para sexta à noite, na véspera do Halloween.

― Então eu acho que é melhor a gente comparecer ― disse Gina.

Fazia pouco mais de duas semanas que Gina e Harry haviam anunciado seu falso noivado. No começo, Gina não percebera que a posição de noiva de Harry Potter exigiria uma considerável mudança de imagem de sua parte.

― Gina, você precisa vestir algo... Como posso dizer isto sem ferir seus sentimentos? OK, vou ser direta: algo menos desleixado para vir trabalhar ― anunciara Hermione no quinto dia do falso noivado.

― Não tem nada de errado com as minhas roupas de trabalho ― declarara Gina com franqueza semelhante. Desde o anúncio, ela começara inconscientemente a tratar Hermione mais como uma igual.

Gina já fizera uma concessão em sua aparência ― não usava mais a trança embutida que Harry odiava tanto. Mas não iria gastar seu dinheiro em novas roupas para usar no trabalho enquanto estivesse representando seu papel de noiva de um Potter, e ninguém iria convencê-la do contrário.

― Os meus ternos são bem-feitos ― acrescentara.

Hermione e Harry fitaram o terno bege e a blusa branca de Gina, depois entreolharam-se.

― Gina, os ternos que você usa para vir trabalhar estariam perfeitos se você tivesse 50 anos ― disse Hermione franzindo a testa. ― Não, não estou sendo justa com a minha mãe e com a tia Erica, que têm mais de 50 anos e nunca usariam um terno como os seus. Eles seriam perfeitos se você tivesse 65 anos e fosse uma freira.

Gina rira. A tendência de Hermione de exagerar a divertia.

― Tudo bem, concordo que as minhas roupas são sem graça, mas são de bom gosto e apropriadas para se usar no trabalho. Pergunte a Harry o que ele acha de assistentes que ficam correndo para lá e para cá de minissaias e blusas de frente única.

― Acho que Harry adoraria ver você correndo para lá e para cá de minissaia e blusa de frente única ― dissera Hermione maliciosamente. ― Que homem quer ver a noiva vestida como uma freira de 65 anos?

― Eu não sou noiva dele ― declarara Gina calmamente. ― Este noivado é só de mentirinha, lembra?

― Hermione tem razão. ― Harry pronunciara-se, surpreendendo Gina. ― Só tem cinco pessoas que sabem que este noivado não é real, então você tem que realmente encarnar a personagem e se vestir como minha noiva, Gina. E a minha noiva vestiria algo mais, ahn... ― Sua voz morrera e seu rosto ficara corado.

― Algo mais _**sexy!**_― gritara Hermione. ― Quem pode culpar Harry por querer que você se valorize ao máximo, Gina? Você tem um rosto lindo e um super corpo, embora faça de tudo para esconder. Agora chega! Vamos embora. Vamos fazer umas comprinhas.

― Não vamos não! ― declarara Gina. ― Eu não preciso de mais roupas, tenho um armário cheio.

― Acho que está na hora de fazer uma limpa nesse armário, Gina. ― Harry tirara diversos cartões de crédito da carteira e os entregara à irmã. ― E renová-lo. Hermione, leve-a para fazer compras.

― Uma ordem!― Hermione agarrara o braço de Gina, arrastando-a para fora do escritório. ― Quando o vice-presidente da Potter manda, nós compramos.

― Esta é a primeira vez que vejo você tão disposta a seguir ordens ― resmungara Gina, que acabara cedendo.

Enquanto sentava na cadeira de Harry nesta tarde, observando-o e ouvindo-o descarregar sua irritação com a tal festa de noivado, Gina olhou para seu novo terninho verde musgo, que era uma das roupas mais caras e bonitas que já tivera. As outras duas também tinham sido cortesia dos cartões de crédito de Harry e do gosto de Hermione. Todas as três tinham estilos parecidos, com a parte de cima justa na cintura e saia reta e curta, o tipo de terninhos que ela vira em catálogos, usados por modelos de pernas compridas que nunca haviam estado perto de um escritório.

Embora Hermione insistisse para que ela os comprasse, Gina temera que os ternos fossem impróprios para uma funcionária.

Mas Harry fora todo elogios e entusiasmo, e até a encorajara a comprar mais! Gina rapidamente recusara a oferta de mais uma farra de compras. Ainda estava tentando se perdoar por ter aceitado a primeira.

Harry tinha padrões diferentes para suas funcionárias e para sua noiva ― mesmo que ela fosse falsa. E não se importava de pagar para alcançar esses padrões.

Ele parou de andar de um lado para outro e virou-se para Gina.

― Você parece bastante otimista a respeito dessa festa ― disse ele.

― Provavelmente porque ainda faltam dez dias e ela não parece real ― confessou Gina. ― Não consigo me imaginar numa festa na mansão Potter.

― A mansão Potter ― repetiu Harry. ― Nunca penso nela nesses termos.

― Todo mundo que não faz parte da família pensa ― garantiu-lhe Gina. ― É um ponto de referência em Minneapolis, pelo tamanho e pelo luxo. As pessoas dizem coisas como "Bom, esta casa é boa, mas comparada com a mansão Potter, é um barraco". Eu ouço falar na mansão Potter há anos. Parte de mim está ansiosa para conhecê-la ― admitiu timidamente.

― Você já poderia ter conhecido. Eu convidei você para ir lá nas duas últimas semanas e você recusou. ― Harry franziu a testa, ainda descontente com as recusas. Gina declarara veementemente que não podia fazer o papel de sua noiva aos sábados e domingos, e nada a faria mudar de idéia.

Até mesmo Bárbara e Erica, determinadas a dar aquela festa, submeteram-se à vontade de Gina com respeito à data. Elas queriam marcar o evento para o dia de Halloween, que caía num sábado. Quando Gina disse que qualquer sábado era inaceitável, sua expressão era de tamanha determinação que a madrasta e a tia de Harry, acostumadas a lidar com pessoas obstinadas e sabendo quando negociar um ponto, imediatamente transferiram a festa para a noite de sexta.

Harry achou impressionante que, embora tivesse reclamado continuamente sobre a festa, as duas ignoraram completamente a _**sua **_resolução e determinação de não fazer a festa e ponto.

― Nós entendemos que você seja introvertido, Harry, mas esta festa tem que acontecer ― dissera a tia, ignorando seus protestos como se ele fosse um adolescente.

― Nós queremos que todo mundo, incluindo Gina, saiba que ela é aceita pela família ― declarara sua madrasta. ― É importante que a gente interfira e preencha a lacuna já que a pobrezinha é órfã. Alvonos contou sobre a morte trágica dos pais dela.

Alvonão lhes contara mais nada sobre Gina, mas a informação sobre sua orfandade mobilizara a família. A imagem da Pequena Órfã Gina ganhando os bondosos Potter como família substituta agradava a todos eles... com a óbvia exceção da mãe de Harry. Lilian ainda estava lamentando as chances perdidas de Harry de agarrar uma herdeira. O fato de que nenhuma filha de um bilionário podre de rico tivesse aparecido ainda não importava; Lilian estava convencida de que ela estava em algum lugar, pronta e disponível para dividir sua fortuna.

― Eu não estou livre aos sábados e domingos, Harry. ― Gina interrompeu-lhe o devaneio com a mesma resposta que dera quando ele a convidara para andar de barco.

― Por que não? ― pressionou Harry.

― Não posso contar ― respondeu Gina.

Harry foi tomado por uma forte frustração. O que havia de tão sagrado nos sábados e domingos? O que ela fazia, aonde ia e por que classificava esses fatos como informações confidenciais?

Ele agarrou-se à sua irritação e frustração e imaginou o que Gina fazia em seus tão preciosos fins de semana. Será que estava se encontrando com outro homem? Um homem cuja posição na vida dela era autêntica, não uma farsa? Que não precisava pagá-la por seu tempo e sua companhia?

Aqueles pensamentos eram tão desagradáveis que Harry imediatamente os bloqueou. Recusava-se a ficar remoendo sobre ela e um fantasma.

Enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça e olhou meditativamente para Gina. Ela estava vestindo um de seus novos terninhos.

A roupa a deixava linda, admitiu Harry, sentindo seu corpo retesar-se. O tecido justo delineava perfeitamente seus seios firmes e redondos e ele se lembrava muito bem daqueles seios, de tocá-los e prová-los durante aqueles breves momentos de êxtase ali mesmo naquele escritório.

A lembrança aqueceu-lhe o sangue e sua mente começou a ficar confusa. Sentiu o suor formando-se em sua testa, embora a sala estivesse fria. Sabia que teria que nadar algumas voltas na piscina, depois correr alguns quilômetros, até conseguir liberar sua crescente e contida energia sexual.

Gina parecia calma, não demonstrando nem um pouco daquele desejo apaixonado, pensou ele ressentido. Ela não estava ardendo de vontade de tocá-lo ― ou de ser tocada por ele. Os pensamentos de Harry o levaram para a última vez em que a tocara, naquela noite em que foram ao Festival de Arte, e a lembrança o excitou.

Gina se mantivera fora de alcance desde aquela noite. Toda vez que ele se aproximava, ela se afastava. Seus movimentos eram lentos e sutis, mas ela sempre dava um jeito de se distanciar. O fato de terem passado diversas noites juntos tornara a situação ainda pior, porque quanto mais tempo passava na companhia dela, mais _**precisava**_tocá-la.

Ele fizera reservas para cinco noites de semana nos melhores restaurantes. Gina parecia ter se divertido nessas noites, e ele se surpreendera com o quanto gostara de estar com ela. Ela era ótima companhia, tinha uma conversa inteligente e divertida, bem diferente de sua eficiente personalidade no escritório.

Mas os jantares foram platônicos. Nada de dar as mãos, de roçar as pernas de maneira provocativa debaixo da mesa, de olhar apaixonadamente nos olhos um do outro. Em todas as cinco noites ele deixara Gina em casa depois do jantar e eles se despediram sem sequer um beijo no rosto.

O que era lógico e correto, já que não eram amantes nem se tornariam amantes. Harry lembrava-se deste fato diversas vezes por dia. Depois dizia a si mesmo como estava contente por Gina estar sendo tão sensata. Nada poderia ser mais inconveniente que uma falsa noiva que quisesse aprofundar o relacionamento.

Que confusão seria! O contrato que Alvo redigira provavelmente poderia ser anulado se ele e Gina fossem para a cama. Mas ele não precisava se preocupar com isto, graças a Gina.

― Vou para a academia ― anunciou Harry, e saiu correndo como se os cães do inferno o estivessem perseguindo.

Gina ficou olhando pensativa para a porta que ele esquecera de fechar ao sair. Ela levantou-se da cadeira e voltou para sua sala. Por mais que Harry detestasse a idéia da festa de noivado, e embora ela não conseguisse se imaginar como uma convidada na mansão Potter, gostava das conversas diárias que estavam tendo sobre o evento.

Gostava de estar com Harry, admitiu Gina. Gostava demais. Tanto que não confiava em si mesma para ficar perto dele. Tivera muitos devaneios e muitas noites de insônia revivendo cada momento em que ele a tocara.

Gina pensou nos jantares que tiveram, nas reservas feitas pelo próprio Harry para que fossem vistos juntos. Para ele era simplesmente parte do contrato, mas para ela, estar sentada com Harry numa mesa à luz de velas, com um excelente vinho e uma comida deliciosa, era deixá-la tentada ao ponto de tornar-se quase impossível resistir.

_**Tinha que ser forte**__, _disse Gina a si mesma. Tinha que ignorar as faíscas de desejo que acendiam nela toda vez que Harry estava perto. Tinha que se lembrar que a química e o carinho entre eles era tão efêmero quanto um sonho. Felizmente suas visitas de fim de semana a Luna tornavam impossíveis quaisquer encontros aos sábados e domingos, dando-lhe quarenta e oito horas para restaurar sua força de vontade.

Gina soube que estava em perigo quando ficara tentada a aceitar os convites de Harry para passear de barco. Até então, nunca sonhara em cancelar uma visita a Luna, mas naquelas duas últimas semanas, tivera que lutar para não fraquejar... passear de barco com Harry ou visitar Luna no hospital? Sua tentação lhe parecera um sinal muito perigoso. Um aviso a ser escutado.

Harry estava passando tempo com ela para sustentar a ilusão do falso noivado. Ela concordara com a farsa porque traria benefícios para Luna. Nunca deveria se esquecer desses fatos, mesmo que quisesse.

E ela queria. Desesperadamente!

A mansão Potter estava completamente iluminada na véspera de Halloween e um fluxo contínuo de convidados chegava para celebrar o noivado de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley.

Harry mantinha o braço em torno da cintura de Gina enquanto a guiava pelo meio da multidão, apresentando-a a pessoas cujos nomes ela ouvira e vira em colunas sociais, mas que nunca esperava conhecer pessoalmente. Toda a situação parecia-lhe irreal.

Gina cumprimentou seus anfitriões ― Sirius e Erica, James e Bárbara ― com a segurança e o entusiasmo de uma noiva verdadeira. Eles realmente pareciam gostar dela, e Gina sentiu mais uma pontada de culpa por os estar enganando. Começara a vê-los como pessoas, não mais como semideuses, e esperava que nunca descobrissem a respeito da farsa depois do rompimento predeterminado do noivado. Seria muito melhor deixar que os Potter mais velhos achassem que ela havia sido dispensada por Harry do que descobrissem que tinham sido enganados pelos dois.

Para Harry a festa era real até demais, uma repetição de inúmeros eventos sociais dos quais já participara ― e viera a odiar ― no decorrer dos anos. Embora fizesse as apresentações e conversasse com desenvoltura com os convidados, dividia seus verdadeiros sentimentos com Gina.

― Eu odeio festas como esta. Odeio os papos insignificantes e as piadas fúteis. Preferia estar comendo salsichão e algodão-doce no Festival de Arte ― anunciou, recusando uma mini-torta de aspargo oferecida por uma das garçonetes. Mas não desprezou a taça de champanhe que um garçom lhe ofereceu.

Gina observou-o virar a taça e colocá-la, vazia, em outra bandeja que passava. Não era o primeiro copo que Harry tomava nesta noite. Ela não tinha certeza se era o terceiro ou o quarto, mas concluiu que sua mente já devia ter sido afetada pela bebida para que ele desejasse estar no meio das barraquinhas de comida do festival.

― Acho que você está esquecendo o quanto odiou o Festival de Arte, Harry ― lembrou-o Gina.

― Pelo menos o festival tinha esculturas feitas de serra. ― Harry lançou-lhe um sorriso cômico. ― Me mostra alguma coisa aqui que se compare com _**aquilo.**_

― Você pode não dar valor a este lugar, mas eu estou me sentindo como se estivesse num cenário de filme. ― _**A Mansão da Ilustre Família**__, _Cena I, Tomada I.

Harry achou a comparação divertida, mas ela estava falando sério. Aquilo não era a vida que ela conhecia. Mais uma vez, Gina deu-se conta da ridícula pretensão daquele falso noivado. Ela e Harry não eram apenas de classes sociais diferentes, eram de mundos diferentes. Como alguém podia acreditar que ele ficaria noivo de alguém como ela? Todos os fatos revelavam o absurdo de um noivado entre Harry Potter e Gina Weasley.

Quando Erica e Bárbara lhe perguntaram os nomes das pessoas que ela gostaria de convidar para a festa, Gina não lhes deu nenhum. O motivo era que não queria envolver mais ninguém naquela farsa. A própria Kia optara por ficar de fora, dizendo que "recusava-se a participar de uma celebração fraudulenta".

Ninguém questionara a falta de convidados de Gina. As pessoas simplesmente sorriam e lhes desejavam tudo de bom.

Ela bebericava a segunda taça de champanhe que Harry lhe entregara. Raramente bebi a aquilo, e nas poucas vezes em que o fizera, achara o gosto desagradavelmente amargo. Este, contudo, parecia-lhe leve e adocicado, e descia suavemente.

― O meu rosto está prestes a rachar de tanto sorrir ― resmungou Harry enquanto se afastavam da última roda de convidados que haviam cumprimentado. ― E se alguém fizer mais alguma analogia com a Cinderela, não vou responder pelos meus atos.

― Todo mundo está sendo muito gentil. Mas quando se trata de contos de fadas, _**Alice no País das Maravilhas**__ é _provavelmente o que chega mais perto.

― Esta cena específica seria a festa de chá do Chapeleiro Maluco ― resmungou Harry.

― E talvez tenha um pouco da história da Cinderela também ― disse Gina alegremente. ― Eu sei que você não gosta de ser escalado como fada madrinha, mas o seu cartão de crédito foi a varinha mágica que fez aparecer este vestido.

Ela deu uma olhada para o vestido vermelho curto, _**sexy,**_porém elegante, que estava vestindo. Harry insistira que era sua responsabilidade providenciar um vestido para Gina, chegando até a ameaçar trazer Alvo ao escritório para redigir um novo contrato especificando um vestido para a festa de noivado como parte do , lembrando-se do quão longo e tedioso um contrato especificado por Harry podia ser, deixara que ele lhe comprasse o vestido.

― Você está maravilhosa com este vestido ― disse Harry com a voz rouca. O plano de Hermione fora focar a atenção no anel de Minerva, destacando-o por meio da duplicação da cor rubi com o vestido, e mantendo assim a memória de sua avó no centro daquela noite especial.

Mas para Harry a cor rubi não trazia lembranças de sua avó. Sua cabeça estava cheia com pensamentos sobre Gina. Pensamentos de admiração, de luxúria, obsessivos, sobre Gina. Ela estava deslumbrante com aquele vestido, exibindo uma elegância sensual que o deixava tonto. Ele aceitara os cumprimentos dos homens presentes; também teve vontade de socar alguns deles por babarem abertamente por Gina.

― Lá está sua tia Ninphadora ― disse Gina, agarrando-lhe o antebraço. Estava feliz em ver um rosto conhecido, alguém a quem não precisaria ser apresentada.

Harry foi tomado de um calor intenso. Esta era a primeira vez que Gina o tocava em semanas e Harry lembrou-se do momento em que ela tocara uma parte bem mais íntima de seu corpo. Neste momento, ele não estava a fim de conversar com sua tia preferida. Queria ter uma conversa privada com Gina. E queria que a conversa levasse a algo ainda mais privado...

Ninphadora estava sorrindo e caminhando na direção deles. Ela estava acompanhada de um homem alto e musculoso, que Harry reconheceu como sendo Remus Lupin, um detetive particular que Ninphadora contratara para investigar o acidente com o avião de Minerva.

― Gina! ― exclamou Ninphadora, tomando-lhe as mãos. ― Você está linda, está parecendo...

― Por favor, sem referências à Cinderela, Ninphadora ― advertiu Harry. ― Já ouvimos o suficiente por hoje.

― Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas ― disse Ninphadora. ― Eu acho que a história de vocês está mais próxima de _**A Bela e a Fera.**_

Ninphadora apresentou Remus a Gina, explicando que ele era um detetive particular, não seu acompanhante.

― Sei ― disse Gina, intrigada. ― Você está aqui esta noite trabalhando num caso, Sr. Lupin?

Lupin encolheu os ombros.

― Na verdade não.

Ele era um homem de poucas palavras. Depois de trocar mais alguns gracejos com Ninphadora, Gina e Harry afastaram-se lentamente.

― Esta noite não está sendo tão ruim quanto pensei que seria. Eu me lembro de um encontro muito ruim que tive, em que o cara não falava nem fazia contato visual. ― Gina riu recordando-se. ― Ele disse oi quando chegou na porta e depois não disse mais nada durante toda a noite. Eu tive que falar pelos dois, e, você sabe, eu também não sou o que se pode chamar de uma grande conversadora.

― Você sempre conseguiu segurar muito bem seu lado da conversa comigo ― disse Harry, virando mais uma taça de champanhe.

― Ah, mas isso é diferente ― disse Gina, terminando sua própria taça. ― Você é meu chefe. E a gente não está namorando de verdade, então não tem... bem, você sabe... aquela pressão.

― Os caras com quem você sai te pressionam para transar? ― O pensamento deixou-o indignado.

― Não! ― O rosto de Gina ficou da cor de seu vestido. Não foi isto que eu quis dizer. Eu estava falando da pressão social, sabe, de manter a conversa e...

― Harry, quando é que você pretende me apresentar à sua noivinha? ― A voz inconfundível de Lilian Potter soou atrás deles.

― O-ou! ― resmungou Harry em voz baixa. ― Falando em pressão social, prepare-se para uma dose cavalar.

Os Potter não queriam convidar Lilian para a festa de noivado, mas depois da insistência de Harry, cederam às regras da etiqueta e estenderam um convite à mãe do futuro noivo. Embora ele estivesse ciente da propensão de Lilian para agitar as coisas, como filho não poderia esnobá-la publicamente.

Ele e Gina viraram-se e a encararam sorridentes.

― Você já conhece Gina, mãe ― disse Harry. ― Você a viu diversas vezes no meu escritório.

― Aquela garota no seu escritório mais parecia um ratinho ― disse Lilian, olhando Gina de cima a baixo. ― Ela chegava a se misturar com o papel de parede de tão sem graça. Eu nunca conseguia me lembrar como era a cara dela, então não me lembro de tê-la conhecido.

Lilian Potter continuou a examinar Gina com seus olhos assustadores. Eles eram acentuados por seu vestido azul-piscina, sem dúvida caríssimo. Contudo, o vestido de Lilian era um pouco escandaloso demais e brega demais. As jóias espalhafatosas e o cabelo armado também não ajudavam muito. Ela tinha uma aparência falsa e seu ar de superioridade era perturbador.

Mas era a mãe de Harry e Gina fora criada para ser educada.

― Olá, Sra. Potter ― disse, mantendo o sorriso. Sabia que Lilian insistia em ser chamada assim apesar de seu divórcio ter ocorrido a quase um quarto de século.

Lilian sacudiu a cabeça e seus longos brincos de diamantes bateram contra seu pescoço.

― Você está grávida? ― perguntou abruptamente.

― Mãe! ― exclamou Harry ofegante. ― De todas as...

― Não, não estou ― disse Gina rapidamente.

― Você não precisa mentir para mim. Eu não sou a Erica nem a Bárbara, que fingem ser amáveis e sinceras. Rá! Todo mundo já pensou nisso, mas eu sou a única honesta o suficiente para perguntar. Por que outro motivo Harry estaria se casando com a secretária dele ou o que quer que você seja? Não posso acreditar que vou ser _**avó. De novo!**_― acrescentou Lilian mal-humorada.

― Eu não vou ter um bebê. Nunca sequer fomos para a cama juntos ― Gina a deixou escapar, depois colocou as mãos no rosto corado, terrivelmente envergonhada.

― Então esta é a sua estratégia? Se fazendo de difícil? Se guardando para um anel de _casamento? _― Os olhos de Lilian estreitaram-se. ― Você é bem mais esperta do que eu esperava, Ginny. Aquelas suas roupas certinhas eram só um disfarce, ahn? Uma tática eficaz. Ver uma mulher mudar de um ratinho tímido para uma leoa sensual é intrigante. Ah, posso até imaginar como você fez, abrindo alguns botões para deixar as curvas à mostra, subindo um pouquinho a saia para exibir as pernas e...

― Mãe, pare com isso agora! ― ordenou Harry. ― E o nome da minha noiva é Gina, não Ginny.

― Eu não vou parar até terminar o que tenho para dizer. Como mãe, tenho direito. ― Lilian lançou um olhar irado para o filho. ― Então a certinha da Ginny lançou a isca e você mordeu direitinho, não foi? Ah, Harry! Apesar de que quando não está bancando a secretária competente, ela até que é uma menina atraente ― disse Lilian de má vontade. ― Esse vestido que ela está usando deve ter lhe custado uma grana preta, Harry. Eu sei que foi você quem comprou para ela. Aquela nojentinha da Hermione contou a Jane tudo sobre as idas ao shopping com Ginny e sobre como você pagou tudo. Francamente, estou abismada. Você jurou que nunca mais compraria presentes para mulheres depois que aquela vadia da Cho que te fez de bobo.

― Aquilo não tem nada a ver com a situação atual ― disse Harry.

― Talvez sim, talvez não ― Lilian encolheu os ombros e olhou para Gina. ― Você conseguiu agradar toda a família, não conseguiu, Ginny? E apesar de estar usando o anel de rubi da avó do Harry, vocês ainda não foram para a cama. ― Ela deu uma risada. ― Tenho certeza de que você não vai transar com ele até estar com a aliança de casamento segura no dedo. Ah, eu conheço tudo sobre o seu tipo, com a aparência de doçura e a mente calculista de um advogado especializado em divórcios. Se você não tivesse posto as garras no meu filho, eu chegaria até a admirá-la, Ginny. Pediria a você que desse alguns conselhos técnicos à minha filha, Jane, que não tem a menor idéia de como lidar com os homens.

Gina não disse nada. _**Ela**_não tinha a menor idéia de como lidar com Lilian Potter.

― Mãe, você entendeu tudo errado ― disse Harry. ― Quero que você peça desculpas a _Gina _e...

― Pedir desculpas por quê? ― Lilian levantou a voz. ― Eu estava parabenizando a menina. Ela demonstrou ser muito mais esperta que você, Harry.

― Tia Lilian! Que bom ver você! ― Rocky Potter correra para o trio e jogara os braços em volta de Lilian. ― Você está linda, como sempre, é claro!

Por cima do ombro, Rocky piscou para Harry e Gina. Ela notara a crescente tensão e correra para dissipá-la.

― Tia Lilian, essa cor é perfeita para você! ― exclamou Rocky com entusiasmo. ― Ninguém consegue usar tons de azul tão bem quanto você.

Pavoneando-se, Lilian concordou.

― Azul é a cor que cai melhor em mim. E você também está linda, querida. Tão natural! Eu vi a sua irmã gêmea e aquele vestido dela é glamouroso demais para uma festa de família. Mas, Rocky, querida, você está perfeita! Aposto que você comprou seu vestido direto da prateleira numa daquelas lojas de shopping, não comprou? Provavelmente numa liquidação. Você é tão prática! .

― Obrigada, tia Lilian ― disse Rocky num tom angelical. Aproveitando que Rocky conseguira distrair sua mãe, Harry puxou Gina para longe das duas.

― Rocky realmente está no ramo certo. Ela tem vocação para encontrar pessoas que precisam ser resgatadas ― murmurou, olhando por cima do ombro e observando sua prima ouvindo pacientemente enquanto Lilian falava sem parar.

― Seja nas florestas de Wyoming ou na mansão Potter, Rocky nunca falha ― concordou Gina. Estava grata por ter sido salva daquela terrível conversa com Lilian. ― A sua mãe parece gostar da Rocky ― acrescentou. Aquilo a surpreendera. Pensava que não gostasse de ninguém.

― Rocky sempre foi simpática e minha mãe nunca teve motivo para invejá-la. Quando era criança, Rocky mais parecia um garotinho, independente, aventureira, e agora pilota aviões. É a irmã gêmea dela, a Allie, que incomoda minha mãe. Allie sempre atraiu muito a atenção dos homens e acabou virando uma modelo de sucesso. Um pecado imperdoável aos olhos de Lilian Potter.

― Algumas mulheres vêem as outras como concorrentes, não importa sua idade.

― Você vê? ― perguntou Harry abruptamente. A pergunta surpreendeu Gina.

― Não, por quê?

― Então você não é do tipo competitivo ou ciumento? Se outra mulher se pendurasse em mim, você não se importaria?

Gina surpreendeu-se. Suas conversas com Harry, embora _**curtas**_e desconexas devido às constantes interrupções nesta noite, tomaram um rumo inesperado.

― Eu não teria o direito de me importar ― lembrou-o. ― Mas se uma mulher se pendurasse em você hoje, os convidados achariam estranho, considerando que esta é nossa festa de noivado.

A tentativa dela de melhorar o humor subitamente sombrio de Harry fora inútil. Harry franziu a testa e desviou o olhar. Confusa, Gina pensou no que dizer em seguida. Não esperava que ele ficasse mudo e pensativo depois de alguns drinques... ou pior, que virasse um grosseirão.

― Oi! ― disse Hermione juntando-se a eles. ― Vi que vocês escaparam ilesos da Lilian, graças à nossa corajosa Rocky. Lilian te tratou muito mal, Gina?

― Para falar a verdade, ela até me elogiou. ― Gina olhou de Hermione, que estava felicíssima em ver, para Harry, ainda emburrado. Ela tentou novamente fazê-lo sorrir. ― Lilian disse que eu sou mais esperta do que o Harry.

Harry não riu, mas Hermione sim.

― A grande sacerdotisa da manipulação elogiou sua esperteza?

Hermione notou o silêncio de Harry.

― O que houve, Harry? ― quis saber ela. ― Você deveria estar feliz pela sua farsa estar funcionando tão bem. Vocês enganaram todo mundo nesta festa, e olha que isto não é pouco! Mas você está com uma cara de...

― Eu odeio a música que a banda está tocando, está bem? ― interrompeu Harry. ― Já ouvi alarmes de carro _**com**_um som mais agradável. Quem contratou essa porcaria de banda? Eles tocaram _**Electric Slide**_duas vezes na mesma hora!

Hermione olhou-o com estranhamento.

― Você parece o vovô reclamando do declínio do teatro musical. ― Ela virou-se para Gina. ― Nosso avô Ben costumava dizer que nenhuma boa música tinha sido escrita desde o tempo de Jerome Kern.

― Estou começando acreditar que ele tinha razão ― resmungou Harry.

― Harry realmente não é fã de _**Electric Slide**_― explicou Gina.

― Tudo bem, mas também não precisa ficar tão revoltado! ― disse Hermione.― Está bem, irmãozão, vou falar com a banda agora mesmo.

Depois que Hermione se afastou, Gina e Harry ficaram em silêncio. Ela lançou um olhar oblíquo na direção dele. Ele estava olhando para o nada, com a expressão distante e indecifrável. Gina tinha certeza de que todo aquele mau humor não se devia apenas ao fato de ele ter ouvido _Electric Slide _duas vezes na mesma hora.

― Você parece estar num daqueles encontros horríveis sobre os quais estava me contando mais cedo. ― O tom de Harry era zombeteiro. ― A pressão social está te incomodando? Eu não estou fazendo a minha parte para manter a conversa tranqüilamente?

― Eu estou tendo dificuldade em seguir esta conversa. Acho que você está bravo comigo, mas não sei por quê.

Ele não teve tempo de responder. Vinda da outra sala, uma voz soou no microfone.

― Acabaram de me dizer que o noivo tem alguns pedidos especiais. Então, de Harry para Gina...

A banda começou a tocar a canção romântica de Jerome Kern _All The Things You Are. _Entre comentários brincalhões, oohs e aahs, Gina e Harry foram praticamente forçados a ir para a outra sala e dançar.

― Vou matar Hermione ― disse Harry, irritado.

― Podia ser pior ― disse Gina. ― E se ela tivesse pedido para eles tocarem _Electric Slide _de novo?

Harry fez um som que era meio risada, meio grunhido. Conduzindo Gina para o meio da pista de dança, puxou-a para seus braços.


	12. Capitulo XI

**Capítulo 11**

― Finalmente estão tocando música de verdade ― Alvo Dumbledore estava na varanda, olhando por uma janela para o jovem casal que dançava do lado de dentro. Ele estava escondido pelos arbustos e pelas plantas que enfeitavam a parte externa da casa.

Com ele estava Minerva Potter, bem viva, ao contrário do que acreditava sua família. Minerva sobrevivera ao acidente e, seguindo o conselho de Alvo, decidira "ficar morta" por algum tempo. O acidente tinha todos os indícios de sabotagem, e eles achavam que, até os fatos serem descobertos, ela estaria mais segura "morta" do que viva.

― Eles formam um casal tão bonito, não formam, Alvo? ― Minerva observava o neto e sua falsa noiva. ― Nunca vi Harry olhar para uma mulher assim. Ele está apaixonado, Alvo. E eu não podia estar mais feliz. Ela é uma moça tão querida!

― Infelizmente, seu neto é um tapado! ― declarou Alvo sem rodeios.

― Isto foi desnecessário, Alvo― ralhou Minerva. ― Harry é extremamente inteligente e...

― Ele é um gênio dos negócios, admito, mas em se tratando de mulheres, ele não consegue separar o joio do trigo. Eu sei que você tem grandes esperanças para ele e Gina como casal, mas você vai ter que se preparar para se decepcionar, Minerva, porque eu não acho que vá acontecer. Não com aquele contrato pairando sobre eles. Minerva suspirou.

― Pelo que você me disse, tenho que concordar que o contrato que Harry fez você redigir é, bem, insultuoso talvez...

― Talvez não, Minerva. É insultuoso. Eu sinto vergonha de ter sido parte dele. Se você tivesse lido... ainda bem que não leu. O maldito contrato cheira a desconfiança e ceticismo, e se eu fosse Gina, teria mandado o Harry passear. Mas ela não tinha essa opção, porque está cuidando da irmã mais nova.

― Você me disse que foi ao hospital para verificar as coisas ― lembrou-o Minerva. ― Você quer dizer que foi verificar se a história dela era verdadeira? Francamente, Alvo, e ainda acusa Harry de ser desconfiado e cínico!

― Como advogado, é meu trabalho não deixar furos ― disse Alvo, defendendo-se. ― Fui ao centro de reabilitação e tudo o que Gina disse é verdade. A irmã dela quebrou quase todos os ossos no acidente de carro, incluindo o crânio em algumas partes. Ela é totalmente dependente de Gina, que moveu céus e terra para dar à menina o melhor tratamento possível. A equipe do hospital não se cansou de elogiar a devoção de Gina a Luna. Praticamente todo centavo que ela ganha, incluindo o bônus, é usado para pagar as contas dos médicos.

― Pobrezinhas! Tão jovens e já tiveram que passar por uma tragédia dessas ― murmurou Minerva.

― Gina conseguiu superar a tragédia que sofreu ― proclamou Alvo. ― Como advogado dela, _**pro bonos**__, _é claro, nunca me senti mais orgulhoso de um cliente.

― A Gina é dedicada, leal, forte e carinhosa ― disse Minerva sorrindo. ― A mulher perfeita para o meu neto.

― A garota é um anjo, e Harry a tratou como se fosse uma combinação da mãe dele com Cho Chang. ― Alvo sentia-se ofendido por sua nova cliente. ― Talvez Harry um dia perceba o verdadeiro valor de Gina. Talvez chegue até a admitir que a ama, mas então vai ser tarde demais. Gina tem um forte senso de orgulho que não vai deixar que ela se permita ser maltratada por ninguém, nem mesmo por um Potter.

― E se ela o amar, Alvo?

― Às vezes o amor não é suficiente, Minerva. Concordo que Gina seria a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer ao Harry, mas ele se comportou de tal maneira que não acho que ela vai...

― Você está pegando muito pesado com o pobre Harry. ― Minerva franziu a testa. ― Eu acredito que, apesar do dano que o divórcio de seus pais e as intrigas de Lilian lhe causaram, o meu Harry tem amor suficiente para dar e...

― Você anda lendo romances demais e assistindo a muitos filmes sentimentais, Minerva. ― Foi a vez de Alvo interromper. ― Harry é um homem amargo, e é improvável que seja redimido pelo verdadeiro amor.

― Não vou mais ouvir nenhuma palavra negativa, Alvo. ― Minerva cruzou os braços e voltou a observar Harry e Gina pela janela.

Eles estavam dançando muito, muito perto um do outro, e Minerva olhava encantada enquanto Gina deslizava os braços em torno do pescoço de Harry.

― Daqui a pouco tempo esse noivado vai passar a ser de verdade e Harry vai pedir a você para rasgar aquele horrível contrato. Tenho certeza ― acrescentou Minerva num tom determinado que Alvo conhecia bem.

― Nada me deixaria mais feliz, mas...

― Nada de "mas". Eles vão... Ô-ou! ― Minerva abaixou-se rapidamente. ― Acho que Harry me viu.

― O quê? ― protestou Alvo. ― Deus do céu, Minerva, eu disse para você não vir, mas você me escutou? Não! Quis vir de qualquer jeito...

― Fique quieto, Alvo. E acalme-se.

― Temos que tirar você daqui imediatamente, Minerva! ― Alvo agarrou-a pelos braços e arrastou-a para longe das janelas. Eles serpentearam pelos arbustos, tomando cuidado para não serem vistos.

― Bisbilhotando, fugindo sorrateiramente... estou me sentindo como se estivesse num daqueles filmes B ― reclamou Alvo. ― Não sei como deixo você me convencer a fazer essas...

― Por favor! ― ordenou Minerva. ― Estou feliz por ter vindo. O risco valeu a pena, Alvo. Se Harry me viu, só Deus sabe o que ele deve estar pensando...

Dentro do salão,Harry tomou um susto visível e congelou. Os outros casais continuaram dançando ao som das melodias lentas e românticas. Até um momento antes, Harry e Gina também estavam dançando ― agarradinhos, movendo-se lentamente num torpor sensual.

_**Até que ele vira o rosto de sua avó na janela!**_

― O que houve, Harry? ― perguntou Gina. Seus braços estavam ao redor do pescoço dele; ele mesmo pedira que ela os colocasse ali.

― Coloque seus braços em volta do meu pescoço ― sussurrara ele, e ela obedecera imediatamente, aninhando-se no corpo dele.

Seus corpos se encaixavam de uma maneira perfeita. Gina estava consciente de cada respiração dele, pois sua própria respiração tomara-se trêmula e superficial. Seus seios estavam formigando, comprimidos contra o peito de Harry; suas coxas roçavam de maneira provocante enquanto dançavam.

Harry inalara profundamente e afundara seus lábios no pescoço dela. Era isso que ele estava querendo há semanas. Tê-la em seus braços. Estar perto dela e sentir sua maciez, seu calor. No momento em que Harry a tomara nos braços, a desconfiança e a raiva que os comentários negativos de sua mãe tinham produzido dissolveram-se.

As observações de Lilian o deixaram furioso, depois desconfiado. Pensara nas reações apaixonadas de Gina a seus avanços no começo do falso noivado. Ele não fizera segredo do quanto a desejava, mas ela recuara.

Ele estava pensando nisso quando Hermione se juntara a eles e perguntara sobre seu mau humor. Ele precisara de uma desculpa, e a música irritante fora a primeira coisa que lhe ocorrera. Além disso, ele realmente odiava a _Electric Slide._

Mas quando a banda começara a tocar _All The Things You Are, _e Gina e ele puseram-se a dançar, todas as suas dúvidas e suspeitas desfizeram-se. Estava cansado de lutar, cansando de querê-la e não poder tê-la.

E então vira sua avó na janela, olhando para dentro, observando ele e Gina dançarem.

― Harry, você está bem? ― Gina recuara um pouco e o fitava confusa.

― Eu estou com cara de quem viu um fantasma? Acho que bebi mais do que pensei.

― Você tomou muitas taças de champanhe ― murmurou Gina. ― Você está enjoado?

― Enjoado não. Louco, provavelmente. ― Ele engoliu em seco. ― Pensei ter visto minha avó olhando pela janela.

Gina não olhou para ele como se estivesse maluco.

― Você ainda está sentindo a perda da sua avó e a banda está tocando uma música que faz com você se lembre dela ― disse ela. ― Além de todo o champanhe que você bebeu...

― Eu não estou bêbado ― protestou ele, depois deixou cair os ombros, em sinal de derrota. ― Talvez esteja. É a única explicação... ― Ele olhou para a janela onde vira a avó.

Uma grande tristeza abateu-se sobre ele. Sua avó estava sorrindo, observando Gina e ele, parecendo contente. Ele pensou como seria se Minerva ainda estivesse viva e presente à festa.

Gina tirou os braços do pescoço de Harry e examinou-o por um momento.

― Acho que você devia comer alguma coisa. E tomar um café bem forte também.

― Agora não. ― Estava abalado demais para pensar em comer ou beber qualquer coisa. ― Não posso mais ficar aqui, Gina. Preciso de paz e tranqüilidade. ― Sentiu-se subitamente oprimido por tudo aquilo. ― Vamos sair daqui. ― Agarrando-lhe a mão, puxou-a para fora da sala.

Ela pensou que eles fossem para a varanda. Em vez disso, Harry tomou outro caminho, levando-a para a grande escadaria.

Ele começou a subir as escadas e, de repente, tropeçou. Gina instintivamente aproximou-se e colocou o braço em torno dele para segurá-lo.

Ele apoiou-se nela.

― Eu queria que fosse verdade, Gina. Queria ter visto a minha avó naquela janela.

Gina viu a dor nos olhos de Harry. Sabia muito bem o que era sentir saudade de uma pessoa querida.

― Talvez você tenha visto ― disse ela suavemente. ― Talvez ela esteja aqui em espírito e você tenha percebido de alguma maneira.

― Se minha avó decidisse aparecer como um fantasma, pode ter certeza de que ela não se limitaria a ser uma mera aparição na janela. Conhecendo a vovó, ela faria algo espetacularmente sobrenatural ― Harry sorriu, cheio de boas lembranças.

Eles chegaram ao topo da escadaria e caminharam pelo longo e iluminado corredor.

― Você sabe onde está indo? ― perguntou Gina enquanto passavam por um quarto após o outro.

― Para o quarto onde eu costumava ficar ― e aqui está ele. ― Levou-a para um quarto bem pequeno, decorado em tons pálidos de azul, cinza e amarelo.

Gina cruzou o quarto para acender o abajur na mesa-de-cabeceira. Enquanto isto, Harry fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando-a.

― Sabe, ver a vovó esta noite, ou achar que a vi ― corrigiu-se rapidamente ― me fez lembrar de algo que ela tentou passar para cada um de nós.

― E o que é? ― perguntou Gina.

― A maneira como ela fazia as coisas acontecerem. Quando queria algo, ela corria atrás. Se estivesse aqui esta noite, ela me puxaria para um canto e diria: "Harry, você sabe o que quer, então vá atrás!"

― Eu não acho que ela teria nenhuma reclamação a seu respeito, Harry ― assegurou-lhe Gina. ― Você tem seguido o exemplo dela e é um executivo de primeira classe.

― Eu sei que isto vai surpreender você, mas não estou falando de negócios ― Harry sentou-se na cama e tirou os sapatos. ― Não estava nem pensando em trabalho.

Gina demonstrou que compreendia balançando a cabeça, mas não estava olhando para seu chefe e sim para o telefone sobre a cômoda. Todo aquele champanhe deixara Harry bastante conversador, e ele precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

― Enquanto você se deita, vou chamar um táxi. Tem tanta gente aqui que ninguém vai perceber que saí.

― Eu considero um evento onde a minha presença é totalmente supérflua, uma perda de tempo. ― Harry tirou o paletó e puxou a gravata.

― Eu sei. E você prefere uma reunião de negócios a qualquer festa.

As meias e o cinto foram os próximos a serem tirados. Ele os jogou no chão.

― Você me conhece tão bem.

Gina pegou rapidamente o telefone.

― Eu tenho que pedir uma linha, como num hotel ou ― ahn!

Harry tirou o telefone da mão dela e colocou-o no gancho.

― Não vá embora, Gina ― disse ele roucamente.

Os olhos de Gina arregalaram-se. Ele estava desabotoando a camisa. Ela passou a língua pelos lábios.

― Harry, eu não acho...

― Ótimo! Porque eu estou cansado de achar, estou cansado de pensar, isto está me deixando louco! ― Tomando-lhe as duas mãos, puxou-a para si. ― Vamos fazer um acordo. Não vamos mais ficar pensando. Esqueça o Alvo. Esqueça tudo e concentre-se só em nós dois.

Ela sentiu o calor das coxas dele contra suas pernas, e um tremor percorreu-lhe o corpo. Com um puxão hábil, colocou-a no colo e envolveu-a com seus braços. Gina lutou um pouco. Não o suficiente para se soltar; não o suficiente para convencê-lo de que queria se soltar.

― Por favor, Gina. ― Ele a puxou mais para junto de si e aninhou o nariz no pescoço dela.

Ela sabia o que ele queria. Gina fitou-o, atraída pelo poder e pelo ardente desejo em seus olhos. O problema era que ela queria a mesma coisa.

― Você não está bêbado? ― murmurou, tentando ganhar tempo. ― Você não vai desmaiar?

― Foi isso que disse a si mesma quando estava vindo aqui para cima? Que estava ajudando um bêbado idiota? ― Seus lábios roçaram os dela. ― A nobre e leal Gina.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a com uma profundidade que deixou-a sem ar. Instintivamente, Gina espalmou a mão sobre o peito nu de Harry. Queria sentir o calor de sua pele.

Harry gemeu e beijou-a novamente. Suas mãos moviam-se sobre as costas de Gina em carícias lentas. Ela teve um desejo atrevido de senti-lo acariciando suas costas nuas. Como que sincronizado com as necessidades dela, Harry abriu-lhe o vestido, desnudando-lhe os ombros. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, descendo a boca até a curva de seu seio.

Ela soltou um gemido enquanto ele a beijava através do fino material de seu vestido, que foi então dispensado, permitindo que a ponta da língua dele tocasse seu mamilo.

Quando ela abriu os olhos novamente, eles estavam deitados na cama, praticamente despidos. A cabeça de Gina estava girando com a excitação. Com o prazer de seus beijos e de suas carícias mal conseguia se lembrar de terem tirado quase todas as roupas. Tudo parecia tão natural e tão certo. Estar ali com Harry, beijando-o, tocando-o...

― Você é tão linda ― disse ele, fitando-lhe o torso com os olhos ardendo de desejo. Segurou-lhe os seios, observando, atormentado, a maciez e a alvura que enchiam suas mãos.

Gina soltou um gemido e arqueou-se contra ele, sentindo seus músculos, o calor de sua pele. Ousada, ela deslizou os dedos do peito para o abdome de Harry, descendo pelo caminho de pêlos escuros sob seu umbigo.

Harry sentiu a mão de Gina roçando-o através do algodão, e sentiu que seu controle começava a desfazer-se de vez. Sentiu um fogo líquido percorrendo seu corpo. Estavam juntos finalmente.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelo abdome de Gina. Gina prendeu a respiração. Queria desesperadamente que ele movesse a mão para baixo e a tocasse intimamente.

― Você leva o conceito monocromático às ultimas conseqüências ― disse ele, brincando com a borda da calcinha vermelha. ― Tudo combina com o anel.

― Eu mesma comprei a lingerie. ― Gina corou. ― Já foi ruim você ter comprado o vestido. Não achei que ainda devia pagar...

― Eu quero comprar presentes para você ― disse ele. ― Eu quero que você tenha coisas boas. Quero dar a você tudo o que você quiser.

― Ah, Harry. ― Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. ― Tudo o que eu quero é você.

Porque estava apaixonada por ele, admitiu Gina para si mesma. Desejava poder admitir para ele também. Mas conhecendo Harry, sabia que ele não gostaria de ouvir as palavras. Sentir-se-ia preso numa armadilha. Então ela lhe mostraria. Uma ação sempre dizia mais que mil palavras, ou pelo menos era o que se costumava dizer. Levantou o rosto para beijá-lo e todo o amor que não ousava confessar fluiu através daquele beijo.

A mão grande e quente de Harry deslizou para dentro da calcinha de Gina. Gina contorcia-se enquanto a mão de Harry separava gentilmente os lábios inchados de seu sexo molhado para descobrir seus recantos mais secretos e sensíveis. A maneira como ele a esfregava e a pressão gostosa que aplicava fizeram-na gemer. O prazer era intenso.

― Harry, por favor! ― choramingou. Não sabia se estava pedindo para que ele parasse ou implorando para que continuasse.

Ele tomou-lhe novamente os lábios, enfiando a língua em sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que, com os dedos longos e fortes, penetrou-lhe o sexo. Aquela dupla invasão foi arrasadora. Gina nunca sentira aquilo. Uma tórrida tempestade de forças se armava dentro dela e seu corpo doía, estremecendo a cada pontada de prazer.

De repente, uma explosão de líquido quente liberou a tempestade dentro sentiu-se implodir com um prazer tão intenso que tudo o que podia fazer era se agarrar a Harry enquanto as ondas de êxtase percorriam-lhe o corpo.

Harry segurou-a com firmeza, abraçando-a e embalando-a possessivamente. Beijou-lhe a testa, o rosto e o pescoço enquanto ela tremia em seus braços. Finalmente, Gina deitou-se exausta ao lado dele. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados por algum tempo, então abriram-se para encontrar os de Harry.

Gina quase ficou sem ar. Ele a estava observando! Ela sempre fora tão reservada e tímida, nunca teria imaginado ser capaz de uma resposta assim tão selvagem e desinibida ― e Harry observara tudo aquilo.

― Meu Deus! ― Ela virou o rosto. ― Isto nunca aconteceu comigo. Eu... eu não sei o que dizer.

― Não precisa dizer nada, querida. E não precisa ficar tímida comigo. ― Ela abraçou-a com força. Sentia-se no topo do mundo, um macho poderoso, um homem que levara uma mulher a um delírio voluptuoso. Tomando-lhe o queixo, levantou seu rosto e olhou fundo em seus olhos.

― Você estava linda de olhar. Tão _**sexy**_e fogosa. — Ele moveu a mão lentamente por toda a extensão de seu corpo.

Ele tirou sua calcinha, depois as meias-calça. Embora não soubesse como podia estar envergonhada depois de ter tido orgasmos múltiplos enquanto ele a observava, Gina sentiu-se exposta e vulnerável, deitada ali, nua, sob o olhar de Harry.

O corpo dele latejava de desejo.

― Não posso mais esperar, querida ― disse.

Gina o observava disfarçadamente, intrigada com toda aquela virilidade para desviar o olhar, embora a dúvida começasse a atormentá-la. Será que deveria contar a Harry que ele era seu primeiro amante? Ela certamente não era a primeira dele.

Gina _**tomou**_sua decisão enquanto abria os braços para receber Harry, dando-lhe total acesso ao seu corpo. Ela o amava, e esta noite não era a sensata Gina Weasley, era a heroína de um conto de fadas moderno, que finalmente recebera a oportunidade de expressar seu amor ao herói que estivera sempre fora de seu alcance.

― Eu também não quero esperar mais, Harry ― sussurrou a Gina. ― Vem.

Ela não teve que pedir duas vezes. Harry começou a penetrá-la lentamente, segurando-lhe os quadris e puxando-lhe o corpo. A intimidade era arrebatadora, diferente de tudo o que ela já experimentara. Não conseguia se imaginar fazendo aquilo com mais ninguém além de Harry, o homem que amava.

As penetrações lentas e profundas de Harry reacenderam as brasas de sua paixão. Uma explosão interna sacudiu-a, com ainda mais força e profundidade que antes, e Gina agarrou-se a ele, ofegante.

Juntos escalaram as incríveis alturas da paixão e chegaram ao cume do êxtase, antes de finalmente mergulhar num mundo tranqüilo e só deles.

Depois, ficaram deitados, um nos braços do outro. Pela respiração de Harry, Gina soube que ele havia adormecido. Ela não se importava. Não sentia necessidade de conversar. Um pequeno sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios. Gostava de abraçá-lo enquanto sua mente vagava docemente.

Esta noite fora especial, e não exigia nenhuma análise meticulosa. Esta noite, ela e Harry eram amantes, e Gina sabia que, não importava o que acontecesse, nunca se arrependeria do que fizera.

Momentos mais tarde, adormeceu também.


	13. Capitulo XII

**Capítulo 12**

O telefone tocou quando Gina estava passando a sopa de tomate da panela para a tigela.

― Aposto que é para você, Gina ― previu Kia. ― Harry Potter está ligando desde as dez horas da manhã. Eu não disse a ele onde você estava. ― Kia disse algumas palavras ao telefone e entregou-o a Gina.

O pulso de Gina disparou. Passara o dia inteiro querendo falar com Harry, mas não tinha certeza do tipo de recepção que teria...

Acordara por volta das seis horas, e por alguns segundos ficara chocada de encontrar-se nua na cama com Harry. Então as maravilhosas lembranças da noite anterior inundaram seu corpo e tudo o que ela queria era acordar Harry e fazer amor com ele mais uma vez.

Mas não podia. Era sábado. Tinha que voltar para seu apartamento para ir passar o dia com Luna. Haveria uma festa de Halloween, e Luna estava animada. Gina não podia desapontá-la.

Embora seu corpo tivesse protestado, sua mente vencera, e Gina escapulira da cama e vestira-se rapidamente. A casa parecia calma quando descera para chamar um táxi.

Agora eram nove horas da noite e ela estava de volta ao seu apartamento. E Harry estava ao telefone. Gina murmurou um trêmulo oi.

Mesmo do outro lado da linha, o som da voz dela afetava Harry. Desde que acordara naquela manhã, não conseguira pensar em nada além de Gina. As horas se passaram e ela continuava inacessível.

Durante todo o dia, Harry sentiu todos os tipos de emoções. Agora que ela estava ao telefone, ele teve que se conter. Se ela estava fazendo alguma espécie de joguinho, ele também podia ser um jogador.

― Queria saber se você está a fim de sair para tomar um drinque? ― perguntou ele com um tom casual

― Hoje? ― O coração dela pulou de expectativa.

― Daqui a quinze minutos.

Gina olhou para seu jeans surrado e seu moletom largo. Não estava usando nenhuma maquiagem e seu cabelo estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo alto

― Dá para ser em vinte?

Ele queria que fosse em dez!

― Daqui a meia hora estou passando aí ― disse, com uma indiferença calculada. Não queria que ela pensasse que ele estava desesperado para vê-la.

Meia hora depois, Harry estava batendo à porta do apartamento de Gina. Ela vestira uma saia curta e um suéter comprido.

Quando viu Harry, quis se jogar nos braços dele, mas ele parecia distante, então Gina simplesmente sorriu e disse oi.

Trocaram algumas banalidades educadas enquanto ele dirigia pelas ruas de Minneapolis.

― Aonde vamos? ― perguntou Gina, depois de terem esgotado o assunto clima.

― Para a minha casa. ― Os dedos de Harry agarraram o volante com mais força. ― Alguma objeção?

Gina engoliu em seco.

― Eu... eu tenho que estar de volta até as dez horas amanhã de manhã ― sussurrou.

Harry esticou o braço e cobriu o joelho de Gina com a mão.

― Você vai estar de volta a tempo, eu prometo.

Gina ficou esperando que ele perguntasse por que ela tinha que estar de volta àquele horário e onde ela estivera o dia inteiro. Já decidira que, se ele perguntasse, lhe contaria tudo. Luna era uma parte importante de sua vida, e o fato de Harry não saber a respeito dela limitava o relacionamento entre eles.

Mas Harry não perguntou nada. A mãe de Harry sempre usara os filhos para alcançar seus fins. Gina recusava-se a recorrer a este tipo de tática. Nunca usaria Luna, nem mesmo para aprofundar seu relacionamento com Harry.

Chegaram à cobertura, e Harry serviu duas taças de vinho. Ela tomou um golinho, mas ele colocou o copo, intocado, na mesinha de centro, e fitou-a.

― O vinho era só uma desculpa ― disse ele. ― Eu queria estar com você desde que acordei. Agora que você está aqui... ― Harry não terminou a frase.

Gina colocou o copo na mesa e levantou-se.

― Agora que estou aqui... ― repetiu com os olhos brilhando. ― O quê?

Eles se olharam por um momento. E então jogaram-se um nos braços do outro e beijaram-se, beijaram-se, até ficarem completamente sem ar.

Não conseguiram chegar ao quarto. Tirando rapidamente algumas peças de roupas, afundaram no sofá. Não foram necessárias muitas preliminares. Tinham estado pensando um no outro, querendo um ao outro há horas e, portanto, seus corpos já estavam prontos para a consumação de seu desejo.

Harry posicionou-se entre as coxas de Gina e ela abriu-se para ele, envolvendo-o com suas pernas. Ele gemia de prazer enquanto penetrava o sexo quente e úmido de Gina.

O prazer adquiriu uma intensidade avassaladora, e eles explodiram num gozo violento que os deixou esgotados. Com seus corpos ainda unidos, Harry desmoronou em cima dela, afundando o rosto no ombro de Gina. Ela o abraçou com força. A ansiedade, a tensão e a frustração eram apenas uma vaga e desagradável lembrança que nenhum dos dois sentia a necessidade de evocar.

― Nada mais importa além do aqui e agora ― murmurou Harry, aninhando o nariz no pescoço dela.

Gina acariciou-lhe a nuca e mexeu-se preguiçosamente sob o peso de Harry.

― É ― concordou sonhadora.

Ela estava disposta a deixar a realidade para uma outra hora e aproveitar aquele tempo precioso com Harry.

Passaram o resto da noite em seu próprio universo particular, tão absortos um no outro que a volta para o mundo real na manhã seguinte foi mais difícil do que haviam imaginado.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio enquanto Harry levava Gina de volta para casa. Ele lhe lançara diversos olhares furtivos, perguntando-se como ela planejava passar o dia. Mas não fez nenhuma pergunta. Já estava indo longe demais com Gina. Gina esperava que ele fizesse perguntas, para que pudesse passar para a próxima fase de seu joguinho. Ah, ele sabia tudo sobre manipulações femininas e não ia cair na armadilha!

Gina olhava fixamente para o pára-brisa molhado de chuva, todo o entusiasmo que sentira ao acordar dissipava-se lentamente. Se ao menos ele fizesse algumas perguntas. Ela queria lhe contar tudo sobre Luna. Depois da intimidade da noite anterior, qualquer segredo com ele parecia estranho.

Mas Harry não perguntou, provavelmente porque não se preocupava, lembrou Gina a si mesma. O falso noivado continuava sendo exatamente o que era ― falso. Ela seria a maior idiota do mundo se pensasse que Harry se apaixonara por ela simplesmente porque tinham ido para a cama.

Amava Harry, mas sabia que ele não a amava, e não ousava pensar diferente.

No momento em que Harry parou em frente a seu prédio, ela pulou para fora do carro e correu para dentro do apartamento, segurando-se para não chorar.

Naquela tarde, Jen e Debby tomaram conta da sala junto com alguns colegas. Gina e Kia retiraram-se para o quarto com livros, Kia para estudar, Gina para espairecer.

Logo depois das nove, alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

― Espero que não queiram que a gente assista outra garota imitando alguém secando o cabelo com um secador em chamas ― resmungou Kia, pois a última batida na porta fora para isto.

― Pelo menos foi original ― respondeu Gina.

― As garotas me disseram que você estava aqui. ― A voz de Harry surpreendeu as duas.

― Vocês da elite sempre invadem os lugares assim, como se fossem os donos do pedaço? ― perguntou Kia irritada. ― Este é o nosso quarto, sabia?

― Desculpe ― murmurou Harry. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Gina, que estava esticada na cama usando um moletom azul-escuro. Ele cruzou o quarto, pegou o livro das mãos dela e leu o título em voz alta. ― _**Eu te Odeio, Não me deixe: Entendendo o Transtorno de Personalidade Limítrofe.**_Parece divertido, hein?

Gina sorriu para ele.

― E é.

Estava emocionada de ver Harry. E pelo jeito que ele olhava para ela, Gina sabia que também estava feliz em vê-la, mesmo que não fosse admiti-lo.

― Por que você não faz uma malinha e passa a noite na minha casa? A gente pode ir juntos para o escritório amanhã de manhã. ― Harry abaixara a voz e olhara inquieto para Kia.

― Tudo bem. ― Gina colocou o livro de lado e começou a fazer a mala. Kia não disse uma palavra, mas observava os dois com desaprovação.

Nem Gina nem Harry se importaram. Estavam entrando mais uma vez em seu mundo particular, onde só havia eles dois.

Aquele fim de semana estabeleceu o padrão dos seguintes. Gina passava os sábados e domingos com Luna, e Harry não perguntava nada. Mas todas as noites de sábado e domingo ele ia à casa dela buscá-la e a levava para seu apartamento.

Enquanto o falso noivado continuava, Gina e Harry descobriram outras dimensões de seu relacionamento. Além da harmonia no trabalho e da paixão ardente, sentiam-se confortáveis um com o outro e gostavam de estar juntos.

Passavam quase todas as noites juntos, às vezes saindo para jantar, às vezes indo ao cinema ou a algum show. Tentavam correr ao longo da margem do rio algumas noites por semana. Ocasionalmente, socializavam com outros Potter ou com colegas de trabalho.

Gina e Harry preferiam suas noites tranqüilas no apartamento de Harry. Nenhum dos dois gostava muito de TV, mas não perdiam alguns programas. Riam muito quando estavam juntos. Achavam graça nas mesmas coisas.

Às vezes as pessoas perguntavam sobre seus planos para o casamento. Gina invariavelmente respondia: "Não temos. Estamos curtindo o noivado." Mas aquele tipo de pergunta lhe fazia lembrar o que mais tentava esquecer: que estava fazendo um papel numa encenação. A vida com Harry era maravilhosa, amorosa e excitante, mas baseada numa mentira.

Harry nunca respondia a perguntas sobre o casamento, mas ninguém parecia se importar. Ele estava feliz com Gina. Em vez de diminuir, sua atração por ela fortalecera-se. O sexo ficara cada vez mais profundo e gostoso, e ele percebia que a desejava mais do que nunca. Embora não estivesse contente com as longas tardes de sábado e domingo que ela passava longe dele, tentava afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Mas embora ele aceitasse que ela passasse as tardes dos fins de semana longe dele, não lhe permitia nenhuma outra ausência inexplicada. Quando a convidou para passar o dia de Ação de Graças com sua família e Gina recusou, Harry não gostou.

― Como assim, não pode jantar conosco no dia de Ação de Graças?

― Já prometi passar o dia de Ação de Graças com a minha irmã ― disse Gina. Não tinha a menor intenção de deixar sua irmã sozinha no feriado.

Ela observava enquanto Harry dirigia-se a passos largos para a janela do escritório. Não queria discutir com ele. As últimas semanas que passaram juntos foram maravilhosamente tranqüilas, sem uma briga sequer. Começou a desejar que ele convidasse sua irmã para passar o dia de Ação de Graças com os Potter. Luna não poderia ir, é claro, mas o assunto de sua irmã seria discutido e Gina poderia contar a Harry tudo sobre ela.

― Sua irmã! ― Harry deu um suspiro de desdém. ― Você nunca a vê, e agora quer que eu acredite que você _**tem**_que passar o dia de Ação de Graças com ela?

Gina retesou-se.

― Só porque eu nunca mencionei minha irmã não significa que não estou em contato com ela.

Ela falava com Luna pelo telefone toda noite, embora Harry não soubesse disso.

Porque não estava interessado, é claro. Às vezes ― a maior parte do tempo, ultimamente ― ela conseguia esquecer a natureza do relacionamento deles. Agora a realidade a atingira como um raio. Ela trabalhava para Harry Potter e dormia com ele, mas seu envolvimento limitava-se a isto.

― Toda a família espera ver você comigo no dia de Ação de Graças ― disse Harry curto e grosso. ― Diga à sua irmã que você tem outros planos.

― _**Você**_pode dizer à sua família que _**eu**_tenho outros planos. ― Gina controlou-se para não chorar. ― Acho que está na hora de começarmos a arranjar motivos para o nosso rompimento. ― A mágoa fizera com que ela não conseguisse se controlar. ― É bom que a sua família tenha algumas dicas de que o nosso relacionamento não anda muito bem. Assim, quando a gente romper, eles não vão ficar tão chocados. A gente conseguiu enganar todo mundo até agora, seria uma pena estragar o último ato.

― É, uma pena. ― Harry olhava para os pedestres que passavam pela calçada trinta andares abaixo sem realmente vê-los.

_**Nosso rompimento.**_Até agora, não tinha nem pensado em romper seu falso noivado, e percebeu o quanto odiava a idéia. Ocorreu-lhe que Gina o estava encostando contra a parede. Acostumara-se a tê-la por perto; estava viciado em fazer amor com ela. Agora ela estava ameaçando deixá-lo. Quando o falso noivado acabasse, a relação sexual acabaria também. E não queria isto. Gina sabia e pretendia usar a fraqueza dele em benefício próprio.

Bem, tinha sido advertido, por sua própria mãe, de que Gina era mais esperta do que ele.

Mas nem tudo estava perdido, garantiu a si mesmo. Ele ainda tinha alguns truques na manga.

― Você está certa sobre dar sinais de problemas entre nós. ― Seu tom era orgulhoso. Harry suprimira a onda de dor que crescia dentro dele. ― Passe o dia de Ação de Graças onde quiser, e eu vou tentar parecer aborrecido com a sua ausência. Vamos deixar que meus parentes saibam que nem tudo está um mar de rosas ― disse ele.

Quando Harry saiu do escritório naquela tarde, Gina lhe disse que não iria para o apartamento dele, que queria ir para casa. Seria a primeira vez em semanas que não sairiam juntos.

― Tudo bem ― disse ele curto e grosso. ― Se quiser ir para o meu apartamento mais tarde, me liga que eu vou buscar você.

Gina decidiu que em hipótese alguma ligaria para Harry. Ela levantou o queixo e manteve a cabeça erguida, não se dando ao trabalho de responder. Harry fitou-a, depois saiu batendo pé.

A viagem de ônibus até sua casa foi muito pior do que lembrava. Estava quente e lotado, e as contínuas paradas por causa do engarrafamento deixaram-na enjoada. Ficara mal acostumada com as caronas no carro de Harry. Mas sentira-se nauseada pelo resto da noite, e quando acordou na manhã seguinte, mal teve tempo de chegar ao banheiro antes de começar a vomitar.

Gina sentou-se no chão e apoiou a cabeça na borda da banheira. Kia entrou alguns minutos depois.

― Você não parece nada bem ― disse, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Gina.

― Estou me sentindo péssima ― resmungou Gina. ― Talvez eu tenha sido intoxicada pela fumaça dos ônibus.

Kia encarou-a seriamente.

― Eu não tenho te visto muito nos últimos meses, mas o seu rosto parece diferente. Está com um certo brilho... Já vi mudanças semelhantes nos rostos de outras mulheres. A máscara da gravidez, de acordo com a sabedoria popular, que sempre parece ter uma certa razão. ― Kia respirou profundamente. ― Gina, você está grávida?

Gina endireitou as costas, tão rápido que o banheiro parecia girar e ela sentiu que ia começar a vomitar novamente, então encostou-se na parede.

― Claro que não, Kia. Eu... nós... ele... sempre usava alguma coisa.

― O que você usava? Gel, que não é cem por cento eficaz? Camisinha, que também não é cem por cento? DIU, que...

― Os dois primeiros ― Gina estava enjoada demais para ficar envergonhada.

― Quando foi a sua última menstruação, Gina? Você está fazendo as contas?

Gina engoliu em seco, sentindo-se como uma das adolescentes impulsivas a quem Kia costumava dar aquele tipo de informação.

― Não menstruo desde outubro. Nem pensei muito a respeito. Nunca pensei que pudesse estar... A gente sempre usava alguma coisa...

― Os únicos métodos infalíveis contra gravidez são a abstinência ou a esterilização, Gina. Até a pílula tem uma pequena porcentagem de falha.

Gina fechou os olhos, sentindo a aproximação de uma nova onda de náusea.

― Kia, eu não posso estar grávida. Deve ser uma gripe.

Kia fez que sim com a cabeça.

― Só o tempo dirá. Enquanto isso, deixe-me levá-la de volta para a cama e pegar uns _**cream crackers**_para você mastigar.

Mais tarde, Gina ligou para o escritório para avisar que estava doente.

Harry voou até o apartamento de Gina depois do trabalho. O dia tinha sido uma total perda de tempo. Ele fora inútil no escritório porque não conseguira parar de pensar em Gina. Será que ela estava realmente doente?

Se Gina estivesse deitada, com o rosto pálido, ele poderia ser sido moderado com ela― Mas quando ele chegou, ela estava de pé na frente do prédio, com Jen, Debby e alguns amigos.

Uma vibração percorreu o corpo de Harry quando ele a viu. Nunca tinham ficado longe um do outro por tanto tempo e ele sentira uma saudade imensa dela. Harry comeu-a com os olhos. Ela estava rindo animada e incrivelmente linda. Ele precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não correr até ela, tomá-la nos braços e levá-la embora.

Mas a voz da desconfiança soprou-lhe no ouvido ― _Ela __**certamente não parece doente!**__ ― _Ele parou o carro e fitou o grupo de moças por algum tempo antes de pisar no acelerador e sair cantando pneu.

― Ei, aquele não era o Harry? ― perguntou Debby.

O coração de Gina quase pulou pela garganta.

― Não sei, não vi. ― Se tivesse sido Harry, aquela partida em disparada não lhe parecia bom sinal. O surto de náusea na manhã seguinte também não.

Gina conseguiu se arrastar para o trabalho, mas a viagem de ônibus deixou-a tão enjoada que ela vomitou no banheiro antes que Harry chegasse.

Ele olhou para ela ao passar por sua mesa. Ela estava vestindo o terno bege, um dos antigos. Estava convencido de que ela o escolhera deliberadamente para puni-lo. Mas ele parou no limiar da porta que dava para seu escritório.

― Você não parece muito bem ― disse abruptamente. Harry sentiu uma pontaria de culpa. Ela realmente parecia doente nesta manhã.

― Você acha que deveria estar aqui? Quer que eu... leve você para casa?

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente.

― Vou ficar bem.

― Gina, se você está doente, não deveria estar aqui. Você pode passar a doença para os outros.

― Não se preocupe, não é contagioso. ― Ela desejou que fosse simples assim. Kia ficara de comprar-lhe um teste de gravidez, insistindo que Gina tinha que saber.

― O que você tem? ― pressionou Harry. ― Intoxicação alimentar? ― perguntou.

Gina soltou uma risada curta. Quem dera! Ela não deu mais nenhuma resposta nem sequer olhou na direção de Harry.

Harry estava frustrado e com os nervos à flor da pele. Duas noites sem Gina e ele estava naquele estado. Será que tudo aquilo era parte de um plano para transformar em real o falso noivado?

Mais tarde, Sirius Potter apareceu na sala de Gina e pediu que ela o acompanhasse até o escritório de Harry, pois tinha uma "notícia triste para lhes dar". Gina tentou escapar, mas tanto Sirius quanto Harry insistiram que ela se juntasse a eles.

― Erica e eu nos separamos ― despejou Sirius. ― As coisas já não andavam bem há algum tempo. ― Ele soltou um forte suspiro. ― O esforço para manter as aparências tornou-se insuportável.

Gina sabia muito bem o quão difícil era manter as aparências.

― Sinto muito ― murmurou ela.

― Vocês estão se separando? ― Harry sentiu-se como se tivesse tomado um soco na cara. ― Tio Sirius, será que não existe outra maneira de vocês resolverem isto? Você e Erica estão casados há tanto tempo! Vocês têm cinco filhos, e netos também!

― É, eu sei... ― Sirius encolheu os ombros. ― A gente tentou se acertar, mas... Mas não deixem que os nosso problemas influenciem vocês. Só porque Erica e eu não... ― ele engoliu com dificuldade ― vamos ficar mais juntos, isto não significa que o casamento...

― Sirius, você não precisa fazer um discurso a favor do casamento para a gente ― interrompeu Harry. Uma raiva amarga arrebatou-o. Afinal, qual era o sentido daquilo tudo? Ninguém mais amava ninguém para sempre. Sentiu-se estranhamente enganado e furioso. ― Vou ser honesto com você. Gina e eu estamos com dúvidas sobre nosso noivado.

― Ah, não! ― Sirius parecera genuinamente triste. ― Vocês dois parecem tão certos um para o outro. Harry, eu nunca o vi tão feliz e tranqüilo desde que você e Gina...

― Aparências ― disse Harry. ― Você e Erica não são os únicos que têm vivido de aparências.

Durante todo o dia, outros membros da família Potter visitaram o escritório de Harry, supostamente para falar sobre a separação de Sirius e Erica. Gina ficara em sua mesa e não participara das discussões, mas tinha certeza de que Harry mencionara os "problemas" entre eles. Os olhares penalizados dos membros da família diziam tudo. Eles achavam que ela estava prestes a ser dispensada por Harry.

Gina tinha certeza. Ele estava prestes a terminar o falso noivado, assim como ela estava prestes a descobrir se estava sofrendo de um vírus estomacal ou carregando um filho dele.

Mais tarde neste dia, o teste caseiro de gravidez dera a resposta definitiva. Gina e Kia fitavam o pontinho denunciador que mudara de cor.

― Positivo. Isto significa... que eu estou grávida. ― Gina mal podia acreditar em suas próprias palavras. Ela estava grávida? _**Grávida!**_Debulhou-se em lágrimas. ― Ai, meu Deus, Kia, o que eu vou fazer?


	14. Capitulo XIII FIM

**Capítulo 13**

― Ia sugeriu-lhe que contasse a notícia imediatamente a Harry.

― Adiar não vai facilitar as coisas ― advertiu.

Toda manhã Gina chegava ao escritório determinada a contar tudo a Harry. Mas ele estava tão distante, tão frio. Como poderia dizer a ele que estava grávida?

O dia de Ação de Graças chegou e passou. Gina ficou com Luna. Harry, com os Potter.

― Todo mundo perguntou onde você estava este fim de semana ― observou ele friamente, na segunda-feira seguinte. O estômago de Gina ainda estava embrulhado devido à viagem de ônibus.

― Neville e a família dele estão aqui e Grant veio também ― continuou Harry. ― Eles queriam conhecer minha noiva e acharam muito estranho nós passarmos todo o fim de semana do feriado separados. Eu liguei para você, mas ninguém atendeu.

― Eu não estava em casa.

Sua resposta, desprovida de desculpas e de informações, fez com que Harry, que já estava fervendo, estourasse de vez.

― Obviamente. Onde diabos você estava, Gina?

Levantando a cabeça e encarando-o com os olhos arregalados, Gina respondeu simplesmente:

― Eu saí.

― Saiu ― repetiu ele, irado. ― Você saiu? É só isso que você vai dizer?

Um sorriso triste contorceu os lábios de Gina.

― Você não quer ouvir as outras coisas que eu teria para dizer... ― Ela interrompeu-se antes que deixasse alguma coisa escapar. ― Estou cheia de coisas para fazer, Harry. Se você me dá licença, eu gostaria de começar a trabalhar.

― Você está mandando _**seu chefe**_passear porque tem trabalho para fazer?

Harry examinou Gina, notando que ela estava usando o vestido cinza sem graça e a trança que ele odiava. Por que estavam em guerra um com o outro? Como chegaram a este ponto?

― Por que viramos inimigos? ― desabafou Harry. Sua mente estava girando e ele podia sentir todo o seu controle começar a escapar-lhe. Mas ele não conseguiu deixar de perguntar ― Esta... briga que a gente está tendo... por que começou?

Gina cerrou os punhos. Ela nunca esqueceria da rapidez e insensibilidade com que ele lhe virará as costas, mudando tudo. Deixando-a enfrentar sozinha a assustadora possibilidade de uma gravidez.

― Na semana antes do dia de Ação de Graças eu disse a você que tinha planos de passar o feriado com minha irmã. ― Sua voz estava gelada. ― Desde então você mudou completamente.

― Não mudei! Você é que está fria.

― Se eu tenho estado fria é porque... ― Gina cerrou os dentes com força, sabendo que estava quase dizendo que estava grávida.

― Por que o quê? ― cutucou Harry. ― Porque o seu planinho não funcionou como você queria?

― Não sei do que você está falando ― interpôs Gina irritada. ― Agora, se você não se importa, eu realmente gostaria de começar a trabalhar.

― Eu me importo sim, eu decido quando você começa a trabalhar. Por que você não admite, Gina? Eu já sei de tudo.

Gina sentiu seu rosto empalidecer.

― Você sabe? ― perguntou ofegante. ― Mas como?

― Eu sou um homem experiente, Gina. Não me subestime.

A garganta de Gina estava tão seca que doía engolir.

― Você está zangado? ― sussurrou.

― É claro que estou zangado! Durante toda a minha vida vi minha mãe tramar e manipular os outros para conseguir o que queria, e prometi a mim mesmo que nunca seria estúpido o suficiente para...

― Eu não planejei, sabia? ― Dor, medo e raiva misturavam-se em Gina.

― É claro que planejou.

― Uma mulher não engravida sozinha! Aconteceu, embora nós dois achássemos que tínhamos tomado precauções suficientes. Eu aceitei a minha parcela da responsabilidade, mas não vou ficar com toda a culpa ― gritou Gina.

Gina e Harry encararam-se enquanto um silêncio pesado abatia-se sobre eles.

Harry agarrou-se à borda da mesa, pois precisava urgentemente de um suporte.

― Você... você está grávida? ― A revelação quase o nocauteara. Ele a olhava embasbacado, totalmente confuso.

― Você... disse que sabia.

― Eu estava falando sobre o que eu achava que fosse um plano seu para me prender.

― Você não pode acreditar que eu estava seguindo um planinho para...

― Ah, não. Você está muito acima disso, querida. Para se garantir, você decidiu fazer uma apólice de seguro, caso suas manobras não funcionassem.

Gina mal podia respirar.

― Você está me acusando de ter engravidado deliberadamente para _**prender**_você? E como é que você acha que eu consegui isto, Harry? Você estava lá todas as vezes que a gente fez amor, então como foi que eu _**dei um jeito**_de engravidar?

― Talvez eu não tenha estado lá quando você engravidou, Gina. Você desaparece todo fim de semana ― e com quem você desaparece? Um amante secreto?

Assim que acabou de dizer as palavras, Harry soube que tinha ido longe demais.

Gina soltou um grito silencioso e enojado. Tirando o anel de rubi do dedo, colocou-o sobre a mesa. Parte dos pensamentos de Gina eram claros e racionais, a outra parte estava dizimada pela força de sua dor e raiva.

― Se você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas, então nunca me conheceu de verdade. E eu também não conheço você. Eu _**não quero**_conhecer você. ― Agarrando sua bolsa, Gina saiu correndo do escritório.

Harry esperou, debatendo-se numa confusão de raiva e desespero. De repente, sentiu-se tomado de medo. Agarrando o anel de sua avó, correu para o corredor.

― Gina, espere! ― gritara ele, mas as portas do elevador fecharam-se. Ele ficou lá parado, consciente dos olhares curiosos das pessoas que passavam.

Lentamente, Harry virou-se e voltou para o escritório. Gina tinha o direito de estar zangada com ele, admitiu. E ele estava disposto a lhe dar um pouco de tempo para acalmar-se. A noite ligaria para ela... Pensando melhor, talvez fosse melhor ir até seu apartamento.

Admitiria que reagira de maneira exagerada ao saber da notícia. As acusações que fizera ecoavam em sua cabeça. Gina fugindo todo fim de semana para encontrar-se com um amante secreto? Por que dissera aquilo? Sabia que ela nunca faria uma coisa daquelas. Mas naquele surto de ciúme não fora nem um pouco racional...

Harry quase grunhiu em voz alta quando Alvo Dumbledore entrou em seu escritório pouco depois.

― Gina não estava na mesa dela, então eu entrei ― disse o advogado. ― Ouvi dizer que vocês brigaram e que ela foi embora. Que você fez uma cena no corredor.

― Uma cena? ― bufou Harry. ― Eu só chamei o nome dela.

― Por que vocês brigaram?

Harry franziu a testa.

― Alvo, é pessoal, está bem?

― Ouvi dizer que ela não estava usando o anel de noivado.

― Droga! Ninguém tem nada para fazer por aqui além de ficar espionando? ― Harry pôs-se de pé num pulo e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

― Então é verdade. ― Alvo parecia triste. ― Está tudo acabado entre vocês.

― Não, não está acabado, Alvo . Não está! ― Parecendo envergonhado, Harry forçou-se a se sentar e a se acalmar. ― É por isto que você está aqui, Alvo? Para saber das últimas fofocas?

― Certamente que não. ― Alvo inclinou-se para frente, fitando Harry. ― Tenho notícias perturbadoras. Você está sabendo que, desde o anúncio da separação do Sirius e da Erica, as ações da empresa vêm caindo incessantemente. Tem havido muita má publicidade para a Potter nos últimos meses, muita instabilidade. Os investidores não gostam disso.

Os pensamentos de Harry estavam voltados para Gina. Em sua mente, via a expressão no rosto dela quando ele a acusara de ter um amante secreto e tentar empurrar-lhe o filho de outro homem. Harry estremeceu. Talvez fosse melhor ele levar uma dúzia de rosas quando fosse ao apartamento de Gina.

― O que você acha, Harry? ― perguntou Alvo.

― Ahn, você se importa de repetir essa última parte, Alvo? ― pediu Harry, voltando a si.

― Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse, ouviu? ― Alvo observou-o. ― Todo abalado por causa da sua briga com Gina, não é? Ótimo! Tem que estar mesmo. Se você a perder...

― Eu não vou perdê-la, Alvo . ― Apesar de sua promessa categórica, Harry estava inundado de ansiedade. _**Gina estava grávida!**_Harry afundou a cabeça nas mãos.

― Eu espero que você não a perca, Harry. De qualquer forma, como eu disse antes, ficamos sabendo que Monica Malone está comprando ações da empresa. Abocanhando-as, na verdade. Nós só não conseguimos entender por quê. O que você acha?

― Monica Malone? ― repetiu Harry. Ela fora a primeira estrela de Hollywood a endossar os cosméticos da Potter anos atrás. Todo mundo reconhecia que seu endosso ajudara a empresa a adquirir seu sucesso inicial. ― Ela sempre teve algumas ações.

A cabeça de Harry já estava cheia de problemas. Não conseguia se concentrar nos negócios. E o que mais precisava naquele momento era o perdão de Gina ― e seu amor. Ele transformaria em verdadeiro aquele falso noivado e providenciaria um casamento rápido e discreto. Não havia tempo a perder. Gina ia ter um filho dele!

Harry levantou-se.

― Alvo, tenho que sair.

― Vá atrás de Gina. ― Alvo sorriu satisfeito. ― Rasteje se precisar, Harry. Só não a deixe escapar.

Harry sorriu com voracidade.

― Não tenho a menor intenção de deixá-la ir a lugar nenhum sem mim.

Ele parou numa floricultura e comprou uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas antes de se dirigir ao apartamento de Gina. A princípio, Harry não percebeu que o carrinho marrom dela não estava estacionado na frente do prédio. Só depois de ter batido na porta por algum tempo, admitiu que ela não estava lá.

Gina estava dirigindo para o hospital. Precisava estar com a irmã; não se sentia tão só e desamparada desde a morte de sua mãe.

A mágoa de Gina foi substituída por raiva. Harry pensara que ela tinha um amante. Chegara até a acusá-la de planejar prendê-lo com o filho de outro homem! Gina engoliu um soluço, sentindo a dor lacerá-la novamente.

Rajadas de neve cobriam seu pára-brisa, mas Gina continuou dirigindo. O que iria fazer com um filho que Harry nem mesmo acreditava ser seu? E claro que poderia recorrer aos testes de DNA, mas mesmo depois que a paternidade fosse comprovada, a pobre criança continuaria não sendo desejada nem amada pelo pai. Os olhos de Gina encheram-se de lágrimas.

Kia listara inúmeras possibilidades que ela poderia considerar, mas para Gina só havia uma opção: ter o bebê e ficar com ele. Aquele bebê era mais do que um erro de Harry Potter; era seu filho. Parte dela. Uma imensa sensação de paz envolveu-a.

De repente, sentiu uma pontada de medo. Como iria sustentar um filho? Rapidamente, afastou a preocupação. Daria um jeito, assim como dera um jeito de pagar pelo tratamento de Luna.

Passando pelos portões do centro de reabilitação, Gina sentiu-se tomada de força e determinação.

Harry estava sentado dentro do carro quando Kia finalmente chegou ao prédio. Ele correu para cumprimentá-la.

― Gina não está aqui. Você tem alguma idéia de onde ela possa estar?

Kia olhou-o friamente.

― O que está acontecendo, Sr. Riquinho? Como se eu não pudesse adivinhar...

Ele engoliu em seco.

― Você sabe ― disse em voz baixa ― é sobre o... o bebê.

― Você acabou de descobrir e foi um completo filho-da-mãe com ela, não foi? ― Kia fitou-o furiosa. ― Pobre Gina. Ela não precisava disso. E certamente não merece um tipo como você!

Harry não disse nada. Ele merecia ouvir aquela bronca, e coisas muito piores. E o pior ainda estava por vir, quando Kia revelou-lhe o mistério envolvendo os fins de semana de Gina. Kia contou a Harry tudo sobre Luna e o acidente, sobre a reabilitação e os custos exorbitantes com os quais Gina tinha que arcar.

― Luna é a única razão de Gina ter concordado com seu plano idiota. Aquele bônus que você pagou ajudou muito, embora suas insinuações de que ela era gananciosa e praticamente uma prostituta tenham arruinado grande parte do alívio que ela sentiu.

― Por que ela não me contou? ― Harry estava chocado.

― Por que você não perguntou? ― reagiu Kia.

_**Por que não,**_perguntou-se Harry. Porque achava que ela estava jogando um joguinho e queria frustrar os planos dela. E ele acusara Gina de ser manipuladora! Era _**ele**_quem ficava inventando estratégias e táticas de contra-ataque como um louco.

― Kia, eu fiz tudo errado ― disse ele.

― Fez mesmo! ― Kia não tinha a menor intenção de aliviar a barra dele. Mas permitiu que ele entrasse no apartamento, onde encontraram o bilhete que Gina deixara. ― Ela está no hospital, visitando a Luna ― anunciou Kia. -Você vai atrás dela ou vai correr de volta para o seu confortável apartamento para ficar choramingando porque o mundo está sendo injusto com você?

― Chega de joguinhos ― prometeu Harry. ― Eu vou atrás dela.

― Não vai ser fácil, você sabe ― gritou-lhe Kia enquanto ele corria para o carro. ― Você não vai poder abanar o talão de cheques e pagar para sair desta encrenca. ― Ela parecia divertir-se com a idéia.

Mais de uma hora depois, Harry chegou ao hospital e a recepcionista indicou-lhe o quarto de Luna.

Seu coração parecia estar preso na garganta e seu pulso disparava enquanto se aproximava do quarto... que estava vazio!

― Luna está no auditório, ensaiando a apresentação de fim de ano ― informou-lhe uma enfermeira, indicando a direção do auditório.

Gina estava sentada no auditório, observando Luna e alguns outros pacientes no palco. Este era o primeiro ensaio da apresentação de fim de ano, e Luna se oferecera para tocar os sinos. Os olhos de Gina encheram-se de lágrimas. Conseguir tocar sinos já era um enorme avanço para Luna. Mas Gina não conseguiu afastar a imagem que se formou em sua mente, de Luna antes do acidente, sentada ao piano, tocando sem grande esforço um vasto repertório de músicas natalinas.

Harry estava parado no fundo do auditório e não fez nenhum movimento para se aproximar de Gina. Sabia que não era o momento adequado, então permaneceu escondido, observando.

Quando Gina se despediu de Luna, a neve começara a cair com força ainda maior. As luzes do estacionamento iluminavam os grandes flocos enquanto ela caminhava, cansada, para o carro. As horas com Luna fizeram com que ela esquecesse temporariamente seus problemas com os Potter, mas eles agora voltavam à sua cabeça com força total. O que iria fazer? Nem sequer sabia se ainda teria emprego no dia seguinte. O otimismo que sentira antes agora lhe parecia ingênuo. Como poderia sustentar Luna e o bebê quando...

― Gina!

O som de seu nome sendo chamado fez com que parasse. Reconhecera a voz de Harry e, por um momento, perguntou-se se, além de tudo, agora dera para ter alucinações também.

― Gina, espere.

Ela virou-se e viu Harry correndo em sua direção. Uma mistura de amor e ódio deixou-a completamente desorientada. Queria correr até ele e dar-lhe um soco na cara; queria jogar-se em seus braços e implorar para que ele a amasse tanto quanto ela o amava. Sendo Gina, não agiu por impulso. Ficou parada esperando que ele a alcançasse.

― Querida, eu... ― começou Harry.

― Querida? Você deve ter me confundido com outra pessoa. Eu sou uma manipuladora imoral que tentou empurrar o filho do meu amante secreto para você.

Harry estava profundamente envergonhado.

― Gina, eu queria lhe dizer o quanto estou arrependido.

― Poupe-me, Harry. Eu não quero ouvir. ― Ela virou-se e pôs-se a andar em direção ao carro.

Andando ao lado dela, Harry continuou:

― Eu não espero que você me perdoe facilmente, Gina. As coisas que eu disse foram horríveis. Você é uma santa e eu mereço levar um tiro por ter duvidado do seu caráter.

― Você realmente está disposto a ir até o final com isto, não está? Harry Potter com uma crise de culpa é algo raro de se ver. ― Gina revirou os olhos.

― Eu te amo, Gina. Eu sei que levei muito tempo para perceber e admitir, mas é verdade. Eu te amo e quero me casar com você, querida. Estou com o anel da minha avó aqui e quero colocá-lo de volta no seu dedo. A partir deste momento, nosso noivado é real. ― Abaixando a voz, acrescentou: ― Tão real quanto o nosso bebê.

Ele estava dizendo todas as palavras certas, mas elas pareciam não ter qualquer efeito sobre Gina. Ela soltou um suspiro profundo.

― Eu não quero o anel, Harry. Não quero mais ser sua noiva, nem de mentira nem de verdade.

― Então a gente não precisa ficar noivos, a gente se casa. Esta noite. A gente pega um avião para Las Vegas e...

― Casar numa daquelas capelas bregas que ficam abertas a noite toda com um sósia do Elvis como padre? Não, obrigada.

― Tudo bem, então a gente se casa num cartório aqui em Minneapolis e depois faz a mais elegante cerimônia de casamento que Bárbara e Erica puderem planejar.

― Nunca. Eu sei o que você acha do casamento.

― Você está errada, Gina. Quer dizer, eu estava errado, sobre o casamento e sobre muitas outras coisas. Por favor, me deixe...

― Você não espera que nenhum casamento dure. Prefere morrer do que se casar. Isso soa familiar? ― interpôs Gina. Chegando ao carro, ela enfiou a mão na bolsa, procurando a chave. ― O nosso casamento não teria a menor chance, então para que se incomodar? Estou cansada de encenações e me recuso a participar de mais uma, especialmente de um falso casamento feliz.

― Não teria nada de falso no nosso casamento, Gina. Nós vamos ser muito felizes e nosso casamento vai durar para sempre. Não pense nestes últimos dias, aquilo foi uma infeliz aberração e nunca mais vai acontecer. Pense apenas em como foi durante a maior parte do nosso noivado e no quanto...

― _**Falso**_noivado ― corrigiu Gina. ― Eu estou me lembrando de algumas coisas que você parece ter esquecido. O fato de que você desconfiou o tempo todo de mim, por exemplo.

― Não, não desconfiei! Eu admito que... disse algumas coisas...

― Mesmo que eu o perdoe pelas coisas que você disse, o que provavelmente vai acontecer em algum momento, você vai desconfiar dos meus motivos para perdoá-lo. Quem quer viver nesse tipo de clima? Além do mais, tem o bebê. Eu sei que você o vê como mais uma criança trazida ao mundo por todos os motivos errados... ah, droga!

Ela estava tão irritada que deixou cair as chaves na neve. Harry inclinou-se para pegá-las e colocou-as em seu bolso.

― Nós vamos para casa no meu carro. Amanhã eu mando alguém aqui pegar o seu.

― Eu vou com o meu carro. Me dá as chaves, Harry!

― Sem chance, querida. Você vai andar até o meu carro ou eu vou ter que carregá-la?

Ela não iria se entregar assim tão fácil. Gina pulou em cima dele, tentando tirar as chaves do bolso de seu sobretudo. Harry reagiu instantaneamente, colocando os braços em torno dela e segurando-a contra si.

― Me solta! ― exigiu Gina, debatendo-se.

― Não, nunca. Não posso. ― Ele afundou o rosto no pescoço dela e inalou o cheiro doce e familiar de seu perfume. ― Eu te amo, Gina. Eu sei que às vezes sou um canalha. Sei que levei minha desconfiança e meu ceticismo longe demais. É por isto que eu preciso tanto de você. Com você, tudo é diferente. Tudo é melhor. Nunca tinha me apaixonado de verdade até conhecer você.

― Se me amasse de verdade, não teria me acusado de...

― Amar é algo novo para mim, Gina, e eu não podia confiar no que não entendia direito.

― Mas agora você viu a luz e acha que vamos viver felizes para sempre? ― Ela deu uma risada fria e desdenhosa que o feriu profundamente.

― Não deixe essa atitude cética infectá-la, Gina. Eu sei que a magoei muito, mas não deixe que eu desvirtue seus ideais.

Gina segurou as lágrimas que enchiam-lhe os olhos.

― Pare de tentar me manipular, Harry.

― Eu sei, querida. Mas vou usar toda a munição que puder para ter você de volta. Gina, você consegue... ― ele fez uma pausa, lembrando-se do título de um certo livro ― ... entender a personalidade limítrofe. Simplesmente me dê a mesma chance. Eu não sofro de personalidade limítrofe, mas preciso de você desesperadamente. Por favor, não desista e me exclua de vez da sua vida.

Ela afastou-se um pouco para trás e levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

― Você está forçando a barra, Harry.

― Querida, eu ainda nem comecei.

Entreolharam-se por um longo tempo, enquanto a neve caía ao seu redor.

― Deixe-me levá-la para casa, Gina.

Seu rosto tinha aquela expressão teimosa e determinada, que significa que ele não iria ceder, mesmo que tivessem que ficar ali fora, sob uma nevasca, por horas. Gina estava ficando com frio e molhada, além de completamente fatigada. Sabia que não tinha a força de vontade ou a resistência para ficar ali nem mais um minuto.

― Como sempre, eu estou cedendo a você ― reclamou, deixando-se guiar até o carro dele. ― Harry Potter sempre consegue o que quer.

― É verdade ― concordou Harry. Sentiu-se mais tranqüilo com o resmungo dela. Pelo menos aquela expressão de mágoa estava desaparecendo lentamente do rosto de Gina.

Dirigiam em silêncio. Gina encostou a cabeça no banco e fechou os olhos.

― Este dia parece ter mais de cem horas ― murmurou finalmente.

― Você pode ir para a cama assim que chegarmos em casa ― disse Harry solícito.

― Eu vou para a minha própria cama, no meu apartamento ― anunciou ela.

― Não, querida. Não vai.

― Harry, eu exijo...

― Você disse que provavelmente me perdoaria em algum momento ― ele a interrompeu. ― E que eu desconfiaria dos seus motivos para me perdoar. Quais seriam os seus verdadeiros motivos, Gina?

Ela cruzou os braços e franziu a testa.

― Não importa.

― Você vai me perdoar porque me ama?

― Mesmo que amasse, você não acreditaria ― respondeu, lançando-lhe um olhar penetrante. ― Você não acredita em amor, assim como não acredita em casamento. Agora me leve para casa, Harry. Eu não quero nada de você. Bem, exceto talvez uma boa referência quando estiver procurando emprego.

Harry chegou a soltar uma risada.

― Desculpe, querida. Você não vai trabalhar para ninguém além de mim. Não vai namorar ninguém além de mim e não vai noivar nem casar com ninguém além de mim. E nós vamos nos casar assim que possível e vamos ter os filhos mais amados e felizes de todo o planeta.

― Pára, Harry! ― Gina começou a chorar. ― Eu não consigo brigar com você quando você está sendo bonzinho comigo.

― Eu quero passar o resto da vida sendo bonzinho com você, Gina. ― Esticando o braço, Harry tomou-lhe a mão. ― E sinto muito por ter magoado você, meu amor.

― Você me acusou de ter um amante secreto. E eu nunca tive nenhum outro amante que não você! ― Ela puxou um lenço esfarrapado da bolsa e assoou o nariz delicadamente. ― Você não sabia disto, sabia, Harry? Eu era virgem na primeira vez que a gente fez amor. Mas tenho certeza que você não acredita em mim.

― Eu acredito ― disse ele calmamente. ― Mas queria que você tivesse me dito antes.

Gina deu um sorrisinho.

― Tive medo que você ficasse paralisado de horror. Eu sabia que se envolver com a virgem mais velha de Minneapolis não era parte da sua lista de afazeres.

― Me envolver com você foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz. E pretendo continuar profundamente envolvido com você pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento de Harry, a neve caía rápida e furiosamente.

― Independentemente de estar nevando ou não, amanhã nós não vamos trabalhar ― observou Harry enquanto saíam do elevador. ― Vamos passar o dia na cama. Juntos.

Ele ficou esperando que Gina protestasse. Ela não disse uma palavra.

― Estou sendo submetido ao tratamento silencioso agora? ― perguntou, acompanhando-a para dentro da cobertura.

― Eu estava pensando em tudo o que você disse. ― Gina fitou-o ansiosamente.

― Tudo o que eu disse foi do fundo do coração, Gina ― disse Harry, puxando-a para seus braços. ― Eu nunca vou parar de provar a você o quanto a amo. ― Ele a beijou com ternura.

― Eu te amo, Harry ― sussurrou Gina quando ele levantou a boca para beijar-lhe o pescoço. ― Há muito tempo, mas nunca pensei que você também me amasse.

― Como eu poderia não amar você? Você é tudo o que eu sempre quis.

Harry a tomou nos braços, levou-a para o quarto e deitou-a suavemente na cama.

― Antes eu tenho que fazer uma ligação ― disse ele, pegando o telefone.

Gina apoiou-se em um cotovelo e observou-o.

― Alvo, é Harry. Eu quero que você rasgue aquele contrato de falso noivado imediatamente. A partir deste momento, ele está oficialmente anulado. E eu queria que você soubesse que eu e Gina vamos nos casar no civil esta semana. ― Ele inclinou-se e beijou a testa de sua noiva. ― Não, não vai ter nenhum contrato de separação de bens, Alvo. Não precisa, porque este é um casamento que vai durar para sempre.

Depois de desligar, Harry envolveu Gina num forte abraço.

― Sem contrato de separação de bens? ― perguntou Gina, olhando para ele com uma expressão nervosa. ― Harry, você vai se arrepender, tenho certeza. Eu... eu não posso me casar com você sem um contrato de separação de bens. Ligue de novo para Alvoe diga a ele que eu insisto em fazer um.

― Está com medo que eu queira tirar aquele seu carrão de você? ― riu Harry, empurrando-a contra o colchão. ― Desculpe, querida. Sem contrato. Você vai ter que acreditar no nosso casamento tanto quanto eu.

Ela colocou os braços em tomo do pescoço dele.

― Harry, eu não quero que nada fique entre nós. Não quero que haja nenhuma suspeita sobre motivos e dinheiro e... e quando sua mãe quiser saber do nosso contrato pré-nupcial, eu não quero estar por perto se não houver nenhum contrato.

― Conhecendo a minha mãe, ela vai ficar impressionada com a sua esperteza. Esteja preparada para receber mais elogios da Lilian, Ginny_._

― Só você acha isto engraçado. ― As mãos de Gina deslizaram pela pele macia das costas dele. Um intenso calor percorreu-lhe o corpo. Estava tão apaixonada que não conseguira demorar muito a perdoá-lo. Harry dera os primeiros passos, abandonando sua atitude cética e desconfiada, e ela não tinha dúvidas de que ele continuaria fazendo os ajustes necessários. Ele a amava e sempre amaria.

Gina e Harry iniciaram uma celebração apaixonada de sua primeira noite como noivos de verdade.

Epílogo

― Ela finalmente aceitou se casar sem um contrato de separação de bens. ― Alvo Dumbledore encheu a taça de Minerva Potter e a sua, e ambos fizeram um brinde silencioso aos recém-casados. ― Quem diria. Gina insistiu no contrato até o último minuto, enquanto Harry se opôs com a mesma determinação.

― Harry está apaixonado, e isto muda tudo ― interrompeu Minerva. ― Vamos apagar aquele contrato horrível da memória. Eles já apagaram. Estou tão feliz por eles, Alvo. Gostaria de poder ter ido ao casamento.

― Foi uma cerimônia estritamente privada: só eles dois, duas testemunhas e um padre. Do jeito que eles queriam.

― Não posso culpá-los. Só imagino o que aquela louca da Lilian teria feito se a Bárbara e o James tivessem tentado dar uma super festa para eles. Mas talvez a magia inspirada por um casamento romântico poderia ter ajudado Sirius e Erica a repensar essa separação deles.

― Magia de casamento? Não para Sirius e para Erica ― disse Alvo, fazendo uma careta. ― Talvez magia negra funcionasse. Os dois andam tão diferentes que parece que estão possuídos.

― Falando em possessão, estou bastante preocupada com aquela Monica Malone. Ela está comprando todas as ações da empresa, Alvo!

― Várias coisas não estão se encaixando, Minerva. E é por isto que você tem que continuar morta por mais algum tempo.

― Eu não queria perder o Natal com a família ― disse Minerva, lamentando-se.

― Vamos ter que providenciar uma visita secreta para você ― disse Alvo sorrindo. ― Se Papai Noel pode entrar e sair das casas sem ser visto, Minerva Potter também pode. Eu só não sei se todo mundo vai estar aqui no Natal. Rocky tinha quase certeza de que ia ficar em Wyoming. Ela está muito ocupada com a empresa de busca e resgate. Você acertou na mosca em ter deixado os aviões e helicópteros para ela, Minerva.

― Rocky herdou meu espírito de aventura. ― Minerva parecia bastante contente. ― Eu conheço bem a minha família, Alvo. Eu acertei na mosca em todos os presentes que deixei. Aquele anel de rubi que dei ao Harry foi um lance brilhante, não foi?

― Brilhante! ― concordou Alvo. ― Absolutamente brilhante!

********************************FIM********************************

*************** OU QUASE!***************


End file.
